


Overture

by SevenLol, Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard AU-ish, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death, Not that Historically Accurate, Sengoku Period/Medieval AU, Slow Burn, era typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenLol/pseuds/SevenLol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exiled for her safety, Princess Maria Cadenzavna Eve is brought to Japan, guarded by the mysterious Kazanari Tsubasa. As she struggles to come in terms with her exile and to forge her life anew in a foreign country, she becomes attracted to the one who has sworn to guard her life. In a deadly world locked in war and politics, will their love ever be allowed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenLol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenLol/gifts).



Night was about to fall, Maria noted as she looked out the window of her room. The light breeze slightly ruffled her long and wavy pink hair that was up in two pointed buns on either side of her head. Her vibrant teal eyes were trained on the red and orange hues of the sky as the sun set with the backdrop of the nearby mountainous range. It was a beautiful sight, one that she always looked forward to seeing as her window afforded her the best view in perhaps the whole kingdom. Now, she did not know if she would ever see that sight ever again. Maria clenched her fists to keep them from shaking, doing her best to keep her face calm and serene.

“Maria-neesan.” A familiar voice called out to her. Maria turned to see her little sister Serena standing there, a look of calm acceptance in her soft cyan eyes. Unlike the forced calm that Maria had, Serena’s calm was genuine. Maria could easily tell that Serena had already accepted their fate and she sorely wished that she could accept it too.

“The carriage is waiting.” Serena said softly, as if speaking any more loudly will shatter Maria’s faux calm. Her usual warm brown hair appeared a fiery red as the sun’s dying light illuminated it. The silver tiara that usually sat atop her head was absent, just as Maria’s own tiara was gone.

“Let us go then.” Maria’s voice was steady and she was glad for that. With one smooth motion, Maria stood to her feet, her hands clasped demurely in front of her, the white and black long gown that she wore not at all wrinkled and she walked toward her sister. Serena waited until Maria was past her before she turned around, her white and yellow long gown swishing at the sudden movement.

The two sisters were solemnly quiet as they walked through the stone corridors of their home. Maria kept her eyes resolutely trained on the floor as she mentally counted the sound of dull footsteps to occupy her mind. She didn’t dare look at the walls that had splendid paintings, the proud collection of Maria’s family for years, the same paintings that Maria and Serena would admire endlessly and inspired them to make up stories to entertain themselves while growing up. Maria didn’t want more reminders of a place that she is about to lose forever.

They passed by more corridors, occasional statues of heroes and suits of armors making appearances. Maria remembered her mother complain fondly that their home was more of a museum than a castle, with all the paintings and statues and whatnot scattered all around as insisted by her father, her grandfather and all their ancestors. There were intricately woven tapestries, delicate crystal chandeliers, and even the torch brackets were a work of art, gilded with silver and made by the finest craftsmen. There was no expense spared in even the large glass windows reinforced with crisscrossing metal and also gilded with silver. Indeed, there were many things in the castle that had silver in them. After all, the wealth of their country came from the abundant silver mines nearby.

Even with all the resplendence in place, the castle corridors were mostly empty. Even the servants whose job it is to light the torches in the corridors were scarce. She knew it was better if she did not see any of them anymore but Maria felt keenly alone and her hold on her hands tightened until she could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Almost immediately, another delicate hand was placed on top of her clenched hands. Maria was a little startled at first but relaxed almost immediately as she realized who it was.

Serena squeezed Maria’s hand as she glanced meaningfully at her. Serena didn’t have to say a thing as Maria instantly knew what her little sister was trying to convey to her. Just like that, the loneliness receded and Maria unclenched her hands. They then continued walking; now holding hands.

By the time that they got to their destination, the sun had fully set and the moon was up in the sky. They were now at the back of the castle in a small gated exit that was hardly used. Three figures were waiting for the two, illuminated by a nearby torch. One was seated on what seemed to be a high-backed chair with wheels outfitted at the bottom, allowing the chair to move when pushed.

“Maria, Serena.” Nastassja called out to them. She was a strict-looking woman, with regal midnight blue eyes and even darker blue hair up in a severe bun. The lower part of her body was paralyzed, thus the need for the custom made wheelchair. Her face was lined with age but it did nothing to change the impression that this was a woman that you wouldn’t want to mess with. Even though she was sitting down, there was still an aura of sternness around her that you would never feel that she was someone helpless. However, Maria knew that she was probably one of the kindest people one would ever meet. This was their surrogate mother, the current regent of the country of Serbia. Beside her were two girls hardly above the age of fifteen, Maria and Serena’s trusty handmaidens.

One was Kirika, the perky one out of the two. She had short blonde hair and vibrant bright green eyes. A cross shaped metal clip could noticeably be seen clipped to her hair. The other was Shirabe, the quieter one out of the two. She had long jet black hair held up in twintails by two pink ribbons and calm cerise eyes. The two of them looked solemn, just quietly watching them approach instead of their usual lively greetings.

“Mom.” Maria acknowledged, coming to a stop in front of them along with her little sister. Serena squeezed her hand encouragingly before letting her hand go and smiling sadly at the other three.

“…Are you ready?” Nastassja’s eyes softened as she looked at Maria with a hint of sadness on her face. Maria bit her lip, hesitating before she steeled her expression and nodded.

“Good.” Nastassja nodded in acceptance. “The carriage will take you to the port. I am sorry that this must be done.” She looked genuinely remorseful and guilty. Maria could not bring herself to get mad at Nastassja for what she has decided. It was a decision both for their country, and for Maria and Serena. It was not an easy or a light decision but it must be done. Knowing that however, did not alleviate Maria’s pain.

Maria wanted to say one million and one things to her surrogate mother, the one who raised Maria and Serena upon their parents’ untimely death eight years ago. She did not want this. She did not want to leave Nastassja behind. She did not want to leave the country that was supposed to be hers to lead when she was born as the heiress to the throne. She did not want to be reminded that her people wanted her and her sister to be gone, or even worse, dead.

“Mom, isn’t there another way?” Maria’s calm façade cracked just a little as she asked that desperate question.

“If only there was. Both you and I know that very well Maria.” Nastassja’s voice was gentle yet the truth was plain in her words. “This… This is the only way I know of that could keep you all safe.” She looked away this time.

“Can’t you at least come with us?” Maria asked, increasingly desperate. She was terrified that this would be the last she would ever see of her surrogate mother. It had devastated her when her parents had died all those years ago. Maria could not bear to lose another parent again.

“You know that I cannot.” Nastassja shook her head sadly before she smiled. It was a heartbreaking yet encouraging smile. Nastassja’s body could no longer handle such a trip. If she did go, it would mean her death. It made Maria feel all the more horrible and sad. “You must go and be strong Maria. Serena, Kirika and Shirabe are all counting on you.” She then gestured to the other three who were watching their exchange with conflicted and sad eyes.

“But Mom…” Maria tried to appeal one last time, her façade now gone as tears pooled in her eyes. It frustrated her so much that she was so powerless..! She had no other choice but to leave Serbia behind for her safety, even though she desperately wanted to stay.

“Go Maria. Nothing is holding you back anymore, go and do as you wish.” With an encouraging smile, Nastassja presented Maria a small black box pressed with silver leaves. Maria gasped when she saw it. She’d only seen this box once, and that was when her father brought her to the royal treasury. Serena also gave a sharp exhalation of surprise as she too recognized it.

“Mom, this is..?” Maria asked in surprise. Nastassja nodded and Maria reverently opened the box. The inside of the box was covered in red velvet and nestled in it were sheathed twin daggers with what seemed to be the purest silver. Maria carefully took one of the daggers to examine it closely, unsheathing it from its scabbard.

Each dagger was the length of Maria’s forearm and the blade was almost a finger’s width. One could perhaps argue that it could be a short sword instead of a dagger. Embedded at the center of its hilt was a large red ruby, similar to the tiaras that Maria and Serena used to wear. The hilt resembled white outstretched wings and the blade gleamed, its razor sharp edges glinting in the torchlight. Even the scabbard that held each of the daggers were of exquisite craftsmanship as it was made of light yet durable blackened steel with the chape and the locket decorated with intricate lily flowers made out of silver. It was one of the most beautiful weapons that Maria had ever seen and she momentarily forgot her woes as she marveled over its craftsmanship.

“These are the pair of daggers passed down in the family since its inception hundreds of years ago.” Maria said in awe. Her father had shown these to her and Serena once when they were children. They were considered priceless and a national treasure. The daggers may look like it's made of silver but her father had mentioned that it was made from a metal or an alloy much stronger than silver. They were at least two hundred years old and yet they appeared as pristine and as beautiful as if they were just forged yesterday.

“And as such, these rightfully belong to the both of you.” Nastassja said, offering the box to Serena this time who carefully took the offered weapon. “Use them to protect yourselves and the ones you would one day deem to wish to protect.” The tears that Maria have been keeping in check flowed and she gripped the sheathed dagger in her hands tightly.

“Thank you, Mom.” Serena said as she cradled the dagger given to her near her heart. Tears had also pooled in her eyes but did not fall.

“And we’ll be there to protect you too, you know!” Kirika then cheerfully said, giving them a brave smile even as her eyes were misted over with tears.

“Don’t worry Mom. We’ll protect Maria and Serena too.” Shirabe said resolutely.

“I am counting on the both of you.” Nastassja said, smiling warmly.

“Thank you, Mother. You’ve paved the way for our future.” Those words of heartfelt gratitude were the only thing that Maria could impart as she hugged Nastassja tightly. It didn’t take long for the other three to come forward and join in the hug.

“You must all go now. The carriage is waiting. Two people are waiting to escort you to Japan.” Nastassja urged, regretfully pulling back from the hug of her surrogate daughters. “Kazanari Fudou shall see to your wellbeing.”

“I understand.” Maria nodded, wiping away her tears. It took every ounce of willpower that she had to turn from Nastassja and walk away.

“Bye Mom.” Kirika and Shirabe said softly, clinging to her tightly before finally letting go. Serena looked at Nastassja with a pained look on her face before she followed after her sister. Kirika and Shirabe then followed. Nastassja sadly watched them go as the tears that she had been holding back flow down her cheeks.

“This is for the best.” Nastassja murmured to herself as she watched them leave. A servant that had been hiding in the shadows came forth and pushed her back inside the castle.

Maria kept her gaze straight ahead, her head held up high as she walked towards the small gate that led to the outside of the castle. The carriage was presumably waiting for them right outside. The usually locked gate was open and it creaked loudly when Maria pushed it open, an unpleasant reminder that the gate hasn’t been used in ages. She glanced briefly behind her to check on Serena and the other two, making sure that they were right behind her before stepping out of the gate. True to what they had been told, a carriage drawn by four horses waited a few paces from the gate.

A lantern had already been lit, hanging from the front of the carriage. Two people were standing right nearby the horses. Maria only hesitated for a moment before she confidently strode towards them. As she was closer, she was a little astonished to find that the guards that were waiting for them were young women, most likely younger than herself and perhaps even Serena. Both wore the drab commoner clothing of those typical in the city proper.

One was much smaller and younger than the other. She was hardly taller than Shirabe and had a curvy body. She also had surprisingly delicate features that were distinctly European, with her striking lavender eyes and long white hair tied at the neck with red ribbons in two, or was it four, distinct tails. She wore a pale gray dress that seemed to be cut short to her knee, showing her black boots and what seemed to be two thin crossbows hanging from a sturdy metal loop on her boots. She was actually quite pretty but the effect was ruined however by the unfriendly scowl she was sporting. Maria then turned to look at the petite one’s companion and her eyes met indigo.

The other one was taller, about as tall Serena, meaning she was only slightly smaller than Maria. She had long blue hair partially tied in a side pony-tail and intense indigo eyes. Her pale features were easily Asian, most likely Japanese. Just like her companion, she also wore a dress that was also cut short to the knee. There were two katanas sheathed at her waist. She seemed to radiate the aura of a cool yet mysterious beauty. Maria found herself staring almost absently into her indigo eyes as she found them strangely compelling.

“Finally!” The petite one blurted out in Japanese, seemingly annoyed at them. Maria blinked as the outburst snapped her from her reverie.

“Yukine.” The taller one said warningly, her voice low and husky. It sounded quite pleasant to Maria’s ears.

“Are you our escorts?” Serena asked politely in perfect Japanese. Both Maria and Serena were fluent in Japanese, having studied the language as part of their studies due to their desire to communicate with Kirika and Shirabe, both of whom were Japanese orphans brought here because of a group of human traffickers. Nastassja had eradicated the group before and rescued Kirika and Shirabe who were then unofficially adopted by her. Maria and Serena then became determined to communicate with the two who were then quiet and obviously afraid that they begged Nastassja to teach them Japanese. The two princesses wanted Kirika and Shirabe to feel welcome and that was the start of their closeness.

“Yes.” The tall one nodded, her face serious. “We must make haste.” She then opened the door to the carriage.

“We’ll be in your care.” Serena nodded. The tall one then held out her hand to Serena. Without any hesitation, Serena took it and she climbed aboard the carriage with her help.

“You two don’t look imposing.” Kirika said with narrowed eyes as Maria ushered her and Shirabe to go inside the carriage. She was alternately looking at the two other young women suspiciously.

“Zip it, kid. We don’t have time for this. You can complain about us not being threatening when you’re inside the damn carriage.” The petite one growled, her manner of speech brash and blunt. It was certainly different as Japanese people are known to be very polite. Kirika looked surprised at her bluntness but obeyed nonetheless, climbing aboard the carriage with Shirabe close behind.

With Maria the last left to board, indigo eyes met hers again. Just like the others, the young woman before her offered her hand to assist her up. The moment that she will board that carriage, her life would be changed forever. Renewing her resolve, Maria took the offered hand. Her hand was slender but callused and Maria could instantly tell that hers was the hand of a warrior. It was perhaps Maria’s imagination but she thought that her touch lingered a second longer than the others before Maria got herself inside the carriage and seated beside Serena. Then she was gone as the door was closed. It didn’t take long at all before the carriage started moving towards their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is finally, the first chapter of my planned longfic AU. This is not going to be historically accurate so please don't crucify me over historical inconsistencies and such. Comments and such are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa felt keenly anxious even as she tried to meditate to clear her head. Chris was complaining under her breath beside her and that did not help matters at all. Tsubasa understood that Chris was as anxious as she was, they were in a foreign land after all, but all her incomprehensible muttering was starting to grate at Tsubasa’s nerves.

“Yukine, could you please stop that.” Tsubasa requested tiredly, running a hand through her long blue hair in frustration. “I know you’re anxious but please refrain from talking to yourself.” Chris thankfully stopped, at least having the grace to look embarrassed as her mouth clicked shut.

“I am not talking to myself!” Chris denied heatedly, glaring up at her with baleful lavender eyes. Tsubasa raised her eyebrows at her. “I just… What’s taking them so long?!” Chris burst out impatiently.

Tsubasa sighed before placing a hand on her katana sheathed at her left waist as she shuffled her feet. She felt slightly uncomfortable in her clothes, especially with how much leg she was showing. The skirt had to be short if she wanted to move freely after all. “Orders are orders. We’re to protect the princesses and bring them to Japan.” Tsubasa continued, reminding Chris of their duty.

“And it’s taking them so long to show up!” Chris exclaimed anxiously as they’ve been standing here at the back of the looming castle for two hours now. The sun was already beginning to set.

“That’s because we arrived earlier than expected.” Tsubasa pointed out dryly. “We were to meet them here as soon as night falls.” Chris didn’t respond but grumbled before becoming silent, unable to argue against Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed once more, shifting her stance as her senses remained alert. It had been a rough couple of weeks and Chris’ anxiety was more rooted in wanting to go home rather than her fear of being attacked here. Tsubasa knew her well enough to tell.

It all started a month and a half ago, when Tsubasa , Chris and their two other comrades Hibiki and Kanade all received personal orders from their lord Kazanari Fudou to come here to Serbia to protect and escort the princesses back to Japan, specifically, the Kazanari Castle. They didn’t even have the time to question orders when they were whisked away to the fastest ship they had and briefed by Ogawa who accompanied them.

Their specific orders were fairly simple; as soon as they were to arrive at the port they were to take a waiting carriage and bring it to the city where the castle was located. At the back of the castle, there was a small, hidden gate. They were to wait there and bring all who pass through it back to the port and to the ship. Of course, they were cautioned that it was likely that their charges would be attacked. It would be their job to bring them to safety. Missions of this nature was typical for them as sentinels however this was a very crucial and very difficult mission due to the fact that they would need to escort royalty and they were in a foreign country. They had to change clothes upon arriving to at least not draw attention immediately. Hibiki and Kanade were to stay in the ship while Tsubasa and Chris were tasked with fetching the princesses and bringing them to the port.

Although this was not the first time that a mission took them away from home, this is the first time that a mission took them to such a faraway country and it stressed both Tsubasa and especially Chris out. Also, they’ve been away from home for a month now. Neither would ever admit it but they do terribly miss their other friends and family. It also did not help that being stuck on a ship for a month with just each other for company had pretty much drove Chris crazy. As they were all forced to share a cabin and with not much to do except to annoy each other, it had been rather trying for Chris, especially since Kanade and Hibiki’s favorite past time was to tease the girl. Well, mostly it was Kanade. Hibiki sometimes couldn’t resist joining in and she gets beat up for her efforts. It was Tsubasa’s unspoken job to keep them in line and she could not count how many times she had to separate Chris from Kanade and Hibiki.

"It's nightfall." Tsubasa murmured almost absently as she looked at the darkening sky. The moon was already visible and Chris lit a solitary lantern before hanging it on its perch right beside the driver’s seat.

Finally, Tsubasa heard the sound of metal creaking as she noticed the small gate being pushed open. The outlines of four people went through the gate, one leading the others. When the light from the lantern threw the leading one's features to relief, Tsubasa’s eyes met teal.

It was a lovely woman, certainly older than Tsubasa or even Kanade. Her hair was a light shade of pink or it only appeared that way. Tsubasa wasn't really sure because of the light of the lantern but her hair was thick and long, even with some parts of it gathered in pointed buns on top of her head. It should look ridiculous but it strangely suited her. She wore a nicer black and white version of the dresses that Tsubasa and Chris were forced into. Cradled near to her heart was unmistakably a silver dagger. The most striking thing about her however was her eyes, a shade of blue and perhaps a hint of green. They contrasted with her pink hair and they stood out amongst her features.

"Finally!" Tsubasa suddenly snapped out of her daze with Chris' rather inappropriate and snappy outburst.

"Yukine." Tsubasa reprimanded almost automatically. As they were instructed that the ones to go through that gate would be the princesses and their companions, Tsubasa hazarded a guess that the one that caught her eye was the First Princess of Serbia, Maria Cadenzavna Eve. She had heard rumors that the First Princess was known to be quite lovely and beautiful, with silky pink hair and vibrant teal eyes. That could only be the one in front of her.

Thankfully though the princess or any of her other companions hardly batted an eyelash at Chris' outburst. Suddenly, she realized that they might not have understood Chris at all. Just as Tsubasa was cursing internally at the gross oversight, one of the others stepped forward.

"Are you our escorts?" It was a young woman, a little older than Tsubasa perhaps. She had long, almost waist-length brown hair or maybe red because of the flickering lantern light. It was hard to tell but she had similar eyes to Princess Maria. She was just as tall as Tsubasa and there were certain features on her face like her high cheekbones and the shape of her eyes that are the same as Princess Maria. Due to their resemblance, she must be the second princess, Serena Cadenzavna Eve. She spoke in perfect, accented Japanese.

"Yes." Tsubasa responded with a nod, internally relieved that they spoke Japanese. "We must make haste." She then opened the carriage door, wordlessly urging them to come on board.

“We shall be in your care.” Princess Serena inclined her head in acknowledgement before taking a hold of Tsubasa’s hand without any hesitation and boarding the carriage with her help. Tsubasa was a little surprised at her trust in them. She seemed to be the only one who did as her other two younger companions looked at them suspiciously while Princess Maria seemed preoccupied with her thoughts as she ushered them towards the carriage.

“You two don’t look imposing.” The girl with short blonde hair declared, also speaking in Japanese. Her companion, the girl with long black hair up in twintails only stared at them with narrowed eyes.

“Zip it kid.” Chris snapped back tersely. “We don’t have time for this. You can complain about us not being threatening when you’re in the damn carriage.” The two then looked surprised, maybe even impressed as they followed the order. Well, somehow Chris handled that a little better than expected. They often got that kind of comment since they were young and girls at that. A lot of people underestimated them and they all found it annoying at times. Tsubasa however would never admit that she looked forward to seeing the look on people’s faces when they show off their strength and skills. Chris and Hibiki usually inspired unhinged jaws when they get to show off as the two of them were the least imposing of them all. Kanade would openly laugh whenever it would happen.

The last to board was Princess Maria. Their eyes met again as Tsubasa offered her hand to help her. She had a neutral, almost closed-off expression on her face. There seemed to be a pause before she took Tsubasa’s hand. Princess Maria’s hand was not as soft as one would expect and her grip was strong and firm. Tsubasa was a little startled and her touch lingered, as if wanting to know more about her through the meeting of their hands. Kanade had once told her that the hands of a person told much about what kind of living they had. A warrior or a worker’s hand was callused and bore scars. She would’ve expected a princess to have soft and silky hands. Maria’s however was not soft like she expected. Certainly, it wasn’t as callused as Tsubasa’s hands but there was a certain firmness there that led credence that Maria wasn’t as helpless as what being a princess would imply.

Tsubasa then blinked when Princess Maria let go and boarded the carriage. Chris closed the door to the carriage, looking at her slightly surprised expression with raised eyebrows. That got her to snap back to reality and she quickly turned away from Chris to compose herself before she climbed aboard the driver’s seat. Chris then sat beside her and Tsubasa took the reins and urged the horses to move. The carriage picked up speed quickly and the horses’ hooves thundered through the small forest.

Now that the princesses were there with them, Tsubasa didn’t bother going through the city proper as they did earlier. They stayed in the surrounding forest, just skirting around the city proper before they were on the road to the port town that was half a day away. They would arrive there by daybreak the next day. When Tsubasa was sure that they were far away enough from the capital, she had the horses slow down to a more manageable canter, knowing that the horses were tiring. They probably had a bit of time before they would need to stop for the horses to rest.

“You think we’ll get there in one piece?” Chris asked, remarkably relaxed and almost bored now that the hard part of waiting was over. Chris glanced behind her, probably wondering if she should take a peek inside the carriage to check on their charges by means of the small sliding window.

“It is our duty as sentinels to protect them.” Was Tsubasa’s cool reply. Her senses were still on high alert, trying to make sure that they were not being followed while keeping her eyes on the road. The lantern Chris lit only illuminated a few meters of the road and they would be in trouble if somehow they ended up lost. She needed most of her concentration to make sure they were still following the dirt road. Thankfully, there was only one straightforward road so it wouldn’t be that difficult to navigate even at night.

“Right.” Chris said absent-mindedly, probably having expected Tsubasa’s answer. She may look bored but her eyes were alert and darting around, a hand casually placed on one of her dual repeating crossbows.

Time passed in silence, both Chris and Tsubasa alert as ever. It was also quite fortunate that the moon provided light as the sky was clear of clouds. Since they were passing by a huge expanse of plains, it would be difficult for attackers or bandits to ambush them when they could be spotted immediately. Still, they would probably attack as theirs was the lone carriage daring to even travel at night.

Tsubasa also listened to the occupants of the carriage, making sure that they were alright. Although she couldn’t really hear much with the sound of carriage jostling and the sound of the horses’ hooves drowning any sound from inside. When they came upon a small watering hole with a few trees, Tsubasa knew that they were already halfway there and they needed to stop and let the horses rest for a bit.

As Tsubasa pulled on the reins to stop the horses, Chris immediately began refiling the oil of the lantern while Tsubasa politely knocked on the sliding window before sliding it to the side. Her eyes met Princess Maria’s eyes, discernible because of the lit lantern inside the carriage. Princess Maria was seated right across Tsubasa with her younger sister beside her.

“We’ve stopped for the horses to rest.” Tsubasa informed them softly as her eyes averted. She felt strangely vulnerable staring at Maria’s eyes. “There are food and blankets underneath your seats and if there is something else you require of us, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.” That was the first time that Tsubasa heard the elder princess talk. Her voice was dignified and confident, her Japanese heavily accented like her sister’s. With a nod, Tsubasa closed the window and hopped off to quickly water and feed the horses. Chris went off to scout the area for any signs of enemies. Tsubasa found herself petting the nose of one of the large beasts. The horses loaned to them were powerful, quick and rather large, Tsubasa had been duly impressed. They also reminded her of her own faithful horse back home.

Just as Tsubasa finished with her task, Chris came back, hanging her dual crossbows at the loops on her boots. “All clear.” Chris informed her.

“Thank you for your hard work.” Tsubasa murmured thankfully, nodding in acknowledgement. Tsubasa was then a little startled when the carriage door opened and the two younger companions of the two princesses came out. They were probably their handmaidens. They were dressed rather simply like the two princesses but neither had the refined aura the princesses had.

"Hey, Maria's asking if we could all stretch our legs a bit." The blonde one asked with a nervous smile. Tsubasa could not help but raise her eyebrows at the impolite way the girl referred to the princess. As if reading Tsubasa's thoughts, the black-haired girl nudged the other.

"I mean Princess Maria!" The blonde corrected immediately, straightening up. "Princess Maria is requesting to go down the carriage, Ma'am!" Now, the blonde was much more polite than before, even bowing a little for her request. The black-haired girl gave an audible sigh of fond exasperation. It looked like this happened a lot.

Tsubasa glanced at Chris meaningfully. There was still some time before the horses would be rested enough for the rest of the trip. It was a reasonable enough request anyway, and with Chris' earlier scouting, it seems that the area was still safe.

"Go ahead, but you all have to stay nearby the carriage." Chris answered sternly.

"We understand." The black-haired one nodded calmly before the blonde one opened the carriage door again. Princess Serena was the first to come down before being followed by her older sister. Tsubasa unconsciously straightened up when Princess Maria glanced at her.

"Thank you for allowing us to come down. I'm afraid my legs have fallen asleep on me." Princess Serena said with an easy and gentle smile, approaching Tsubasa and Chris. She seemed to be the friendlier one of the two.

"Just don't wander off, okay?" Chris reminded, her usual brash tone softening just a little bit at Princess Serena's friendly tone.

"Actually, we mostly wanted to talk." Princess Serena informed them, her smile widening a little. That caught both Tsubasa and Chris off-guard as they blinked owlishly at her. "We would be traveling companions for a while after all. It would be strange if we would not be acquainted." She reasoned out.

"Our apologies, princess." Tsubasa bowed her head a little as she realized the truth of her words. They have not even introduced themselves! Wherever did their manners go? Their anxiety over this whole mission made them forget all about their manners!

"It's alright. It's not like we had any other time to get acquainted." Princess Serena said with a kind and understanding smile. "Although I would like to correct you. I... We are no longer princesses." Serena’s smile then turned rather melancholy and sad.

Chris looked like she wanted to ask what she meant but Tsubasa shot her a warning glance. Understanding the look, Chris’s mouth click shut. "I understand." She spoke for the two of them. This was one of the things that they must've missed somehow since they were just given the bare minimum. They had no idea why the princesses, or ex-princesses, needed to get to Japan in the first place. Perhaps they would remedy that later and ask Ogawa.

"As we should've done earlier, I am Kazanari Tsubasa. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Tsubasa then introduced herself, taking care to be polite as she bowed from the waist up.

"...Yukine Chris. Nice to meet you." Chris murmured, looking just a tad reluctant as she introduced herself with a slight incline of her head. Chris always had a bit of a problem socializing with other people. Not that Tsubasa was one to talk. Tsubasa had always been deathly shy when meeting new people but since she met Kanade and her other friends, she had improved somewhat. Besides, they were on a mission and she needed to be professional. She just hoped that Chris would be professional too.

"Then Tsubasa-san and Chris-san." Serena nodded in satisfaction. "Oh! But is it alright if we call you by your first names?"

"It doesn't matter." Chris shrugged. Chris never did care much how people called her, except when you'd call her 'Chris-chan' like Hibiki. That's when she'll throw a tizzy. Tsubasa nodded as she didn't really mind what people called her like Chris.

"We should introduce ourselves too." Serena said, nudging both the blonde and black-haired girls.

"Akatsuki Kirika at your service!" The blonde grinned with a snappy salute. "I'm a bodyguard and handmaiden to Maria and Serena!"

"Likewise, my name is Tsukuyomi Shirabe. Nice to meet you." The black-haired girl was more formal than her companion as she bowed.

"You two are Japanese?" Chris could not help but ask in surprise.

"We were born there." Shirabe answered but did not elaborate. They took that as a cue that that particular subject is not up for discussion right now.

"My name is Serena Cadenzavna Eve." Serena smoothly said to breeze over that awkward pause. “Please just call me Serena.” That was a bit of a relief for Tsubasa. Since she called mostly everyone with their last names, she didn’t think she’d be able to call them Cadenzavna Eve. Besides, she would most likely botch up the pronunciation and end up embarrassing herself.

“I am Maria Cadenzavna Eve.” Maria introduced herself. Again, she sounded rather authoritative and assertive. It was easy to note as her tone was the opposite of Serena’s and she didn’t really smile. “We shall be in your care.” She then stiffly bowed.

“…Same.” Chris looked like she didn’t know what else to say, taken by surprise at Maria’s gesture. It made Tsubasa and Chris bow back too. Even though they’ve all been introduced now, there was still a certain awkwardness in the air. And then, a loud growl resounded in the silence.

Kirika went beet red, placing a hand on her stomach. It was obvious to everyone that the sound came from there as they all looked at her. “Oops.”

Serena giggled then while Kirika gave a nervous laugh. Chris snorted in disbelief, a smile threatening to overtake her face as she casually looked away. Shirabe shook her head, as if embarrassed for Kirika but she also smiled. Tsubasa’s lips twitched into a hesitant smile as she was inevitably reminded of Hibiki. Maria’s stern face thawed a little, looking both exasperated and fond.

“I think it’s time for us to return back to the carriage and take the time to eat.” Maria said, a tiny hint of motherly concern in her voice. It reminded Tsubasa of her Aunt Ryoko a little when it came to fussing over Kanade, Chris and Hibiki. Tsubasa blinked in shock when Maria turned to her and addressed her. “Have you two eaten?”

“Do not worry about us.” Tsubasa blurted out, surprised at the question but she recovered quickly. “We have our own provisions and we have eaten earlier.”

Maria then nodded in satisfaction before she ushered the other three back into the carriage. Both Chris and Tsubasa then looked at each other, as if not sure with what actually happened.

“They seem interesting at least.” Chris admitted after a pause. Tsubasa hummed her agreement before she went back to tend to the horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story would most likely switch between Maria and Tsubasa's point of views, although there would most likely be other characters' point of view. Also: Yes, Kanade and Serena are both alive. Basically, almost everyone in the Symphoverse is going to make an appearance somewhere.
> 
> Oh and if anyone has suggestions on what scenes/interactions they want to see, please do tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you tell us that you two were hungry?” Maria asked their two handmaidens who were now stuffing themselves with the bread and dried chicken carefully stored underneath their seats. There was also non-alcoholic mead in skeins that Serena was drinking from as she wasn’t really hungry.

“You were looking so serious Maria.” Kirika reasoned after she swallowed a particularly large bite.

“We didn’t want to burden you anymore, especially if it’s just a little problem.” Shirabe nodded, daintily wiping the crumbs from her face.

“You two…” Maria was stricken then, as she realized that her brooding had worried the other two. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” It was only when the four of them were together that Maria would humble herself like this. It made Kirika and Shirabe feel special, that Maria did truly treat them as her little sisters. However, not any of them, including Serena, wanted to see Maria look so sad.

“You don’t really need to apologize for that.” Kirika said, waving off the apology. “We understand why.”

“If we could only do something to make you feel better…” Shirabe admitted with a slight frown. Maria could not help but feel touched at the obvious concern the two were showing her. A hand then came on top of her own and she looked at Serena who was smiling at her gently.

“I know that it’s hard for you, for all of us, to be in this situation.” Serena began with an understanding smile and there was just a hint of sadness in it. “But we’re together, so please don’t burden yourself so much, Maria-neesan.” Maria’s eyes misted over at the always present concern and support that Serena had always given her. Even though Serena was younger, Maria always felt that Serena was her rock, a constant presence of support throughout their lives.

Even when Maria thought that she was woefully unsuited to being future Queen, even when she felt as though she was flailing and drowning at sea as she tried to be even half the monarch her parents were, Serena was always there to support her and tell her that she was doing her best and that she should be proud of that.

“Thank you, Serena.” Maria said warmly. Little by little perhaps, she would come to accept what happened. After all, she wasn’t alone. She had Serena, Kirika and Shirabe with her. Even Mom was with her, although not physically. She understood that now. “I do not know what will happen to us now but with all of you with me… Then we’ll be alright.”

“Yeah! Shirabe and I will always be here for you guys!” Kirika exclaimed, looking pumped up. “Right, Shirabe?” She asked as she turned to her partner.

“Right, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe nodded vigorously. “Even though you aren’t princesses anymore, Kiri-chan and I will always be here to serve and protect the two of you.”

“Whether you like it or not!” Kirika finished, grinning brightly. Both Maria and Serena smiled, their resemblance much more prominent now with the way their eyes crinkled when they smiled.

"I'm glad that both of you are here." Maria said sincerely, touched by their devotion to them.

"Our two new bodyguards seem dependable too." Serena then commented, referring to the two young women outside.

"One of them is kinda uptight, the other's a bit rude." Kirika commented truthfully. “They don't seem all that dependable."

"And they're not much older than us." Shirabe added, her eyebrows slightly creased in thought.

"Oh? You two are a bit judgmental today. Don't you two just hate it when people judge you according to your ages?" Serena asked with just a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Uh..." Kirika squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at the truth in Serena's words.

"...We just wanted to make sure they were good enough." Shirabe mumbled, feeling guilty at Serena’s jab.

"And the first thing you try to size up is their appearance." Serena pointed out easily.

"We can't help it! Mom trusted them a lot you know! We were expecting really badass people that would be our bodyguards. Excuse me for being disappointed." Kirika burst out with a pout. As Nastassja's standards were pretty high, they expected much from these bodyguards. They weren't really impressed when the bodyguards hardly looked threatening.

"Well, they're pretty and all but they don't look scary..." Shirabe trailed off softly, blushing a little at the backhanded compliment.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" Serena agreed. "Isn't that right?" She then turned to Maria.

"Yes, very beautiful." Maria agreed absentmindedly as she was reminded of the mysterious beauty with indigo eyes. Tsubasa was her name...

Maria then snapped out of her daze when Serena grinned knowingly and she realized that her thoughts were said out loud. She was about to retract her words, suddenly feeling very flustered all of a sudden, when a knock came from the small window that was connected to the driver's seat outside. It then promptly slid open, partially revealing Tsubasa's face and her eyes bore straight into hers. Maria had to look away, strangely feeling like she was caught doing something mischievous.

"We shall be off again soon." Tsubasa informed them with that low yet pleasant voice of hers.

"Alright." Serena was the one who nodded as she furtively glanced at the flustered Maria. With that, the window was slid shut again and Maria let out the breath she didn't notice she'd been holding since Tsubasa's gaze landed on her. True to her word, the carriage started moving and picked up speed. It was now back to traveling for them.

"Since it's late we should go to sleep." Maria then said authoritatively. No one bothered to go against her words as the two pairs each took a blanket below their seats to share with the one beside them. It had been a long day and they all need rest.

With that, Maria put out the lantern and settled down beside Serena. It really didn’t take all that long for the rocking of the carriage to put the younger ones to sleep. Maria tried to sleep, really she did, but she couldn’t. All that she could do was to strain her ears to listen to the even breathing of Kirika and Shirabe. Serena was curled at Maria’s side, her head leaning on Maria’s shoulder and Maria could easily tell that she was already asleep. She must’ve been exhausted, not that Maria was one to talk as she felt tiredness soak through her bones.

“This is now my life…” Maria murmured to herself as she looked out the window and at the clear night sky. As if in response to her words, Serena’s hold tightened and Maria blinked at her before smiling.

“Our life…” Maria corrected herself as she placed her arm around Serena’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Feeling more relaxed now, Maria drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Papa, tell us again the story of Nuada and his silver arm!" Eight year old Serena insisted, bright-eyed and happy as her small frame collided with their father's legs. The top of her head just reached his waist as he was a giant of a man.

"Again, Serena? You must've heard it a hundred times!" King Harold said in fond exasperation before he lifted his youngest daughter into the air as he liked to do. Queen Celeste and a ten year old Maria looked up from where the Queen was teaching her eldest daughter weaving, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"You will never win against Serena dear, you might as well do what she says." Celeste admonished, her turquoise eyes that were so similar to her two daughters sparkling in amusement.

"I have been defeated before I can even protest! Oh, woe is me!" Harold said dramatically, his steel gray eyes with a spark of humor as he spun Serena around. Both Maria and Serena laughed, the former in fond joy and the latter in giddy excitement.

"Now let me see... Where shall I start the tale..." He pondered as he set Serena down on her feet. "Maria, could you help your old man start this story? It seems I could not remember in my old age." Harold then turned to Maria with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh papa. You are hardly an old man." Maria giggled as she knew her father's forgetfulness was just a ploy. It was true though as the king was even hardly in his forties. With his tall and powerful frame, he wouldn't be called old in a very long time.

"He may not be old but your Papa can still be quite forgetful." Celeste said knowingly, like she was imparting a grave secret as she shook her head sadly. "It would be best to give him a hand, Maria."

"Alright Mama. I'll do my best to assist Papa." Maria said seriously, putting down her weaving. Serena perked up immediately as she ran to her older sister's side so that she could be beside her when she starts the story.

The tale didn't even start when the window leading into the room shattered and three people in masks jumped inside.

"What is this? Who are you!?" Harold thundered while Celeste immediately gathered her daughters into her arms. None of the men answered, merely drawing daggers and hand sickles. Harold reacted quickly, running towards the fireplace where a silver ceremonial sword was hanging. With a war cry he charged at the men, engaging two of them in battle. The third tried to attack the Queen, his sickle rose threateningly. Celeste was faster, pushing Maria and Serena away while dodging his first clumsy attack.

“Run! Now!” Celeste urged her daughters, pushing them towards the doors. Frightened beyond belief, Maria tugged on Serena’s arm so that they could run away.

“Mama, Papa!” But Serena resisted, crying out for their parents. Maria knew if they don’t get out now, they would be a liability to their parents. Her mother had already disarmed the one that tried to attack them, and she was now helping her father. However, six more people entered through the broken window.

“We need to get out of here Serena! Mama and Papa would be fine!” Maria insisted as Serena dug on her heels. “We have to run!” It took a moment before Serena reluctantly allowed Maria to drag her away out of the room and into the corridor. Maria ran like she never ran before. She was terrified for her and Serena, as well as for her parents. She resisted the urge to cry even as she heard Serena sniffling behind her. She had to be strong and protect her little sister, and bring help to her parents as soon as possible.

“Help! Please!” Maria’s plea echoed in the stone corridors. Where were the guards or even the servants? There were heavy footsteps behind them, running after them and Maria didn’t dare try to look back. It didn’t take too long before they were caught, a man in the same mask as the ones who attacked their parents earlier blocked their path with a hand axe raised threateningly.

Maria whimpered, utterly terrified of the masked man but knowing that she must protect her little sister at all costs. Serena clung painfully to her arm but she had a look of fierceness and defiance as she glared up at the men. They attacked without warning, a hand axe cleaving through the air right above Maria’s head. Maria scrambled backwards just in time, purely on instinct, while pushing Serena behind her. The axe missed her but Maria felt the vibration in the air when the axe was swung. It made the danger of the situation all the more real to Maria and she forced down the tears that were threatening to spill out. These men were there to kill her, to kill Serena. Adrenaline and fear pumped through Maria’s body and it dawned on her that she must do something or she was going to die. Serena was going to die. That was something that she would never, ever allow.

She then spied a suit of armor just a few steps away from where she was and before she knew what she was even doing, Maria lunged forward just as another hit was aimed for her. The axe barely missed her, actually going through her hair and Maria felt the blade slightly brush against her dress. Not allowing herself to be distracted, Maria ripped the spear that the suit of armor had and whirling around to face the man intent on killing them. The spear was heavy and it was much taller than Maria but she held it in the same way that she had seen some of the soldiers do, held in both hands and horizontal, the shaft pointed at the man threateningly.

“Stay back!” Maria warned even as her hands trembled. The man was as silent as he had been earlier, not even reacting in any way to her words. He merely reared back and readied his axe again in an overhead chop. With the spear in her hands, Maria could not dodge that easily and thus, a sitting duck.

“Hey!” The man suddenly paused when something hit him on the back of the head. Maria didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the distraction that Serena gave and with all her might drove the spear right through the man’s body as he paused. Blood spurted from the wound, dyeing Maria’s dress a dark red and she stumbled back, leaving the spear impaled in his body. The mask he was wearing clattered to the ground, revealing an ordinary middle-aged man. He was not in the least familiar to Maria and he would look plain if it weren’t for the fact that his eyes were blank. Even with the spear impaled in his body, he continued lumbering towards Maria, blood now trickling from his mouth. Frightened beyond belief, Maria stepped back as she willed her body to run away. However, she stumbled and fell, her eyes glued to the blank face of her assailant.

“Maria-neesan!” Serena screamed in horror. Maria tried to warn her to run away but the words were stuck in her throat and she could not utter a sound. Knowing that she was going to die, Maria closed her eyes and prayed that Serena would be able to run away. And then, even with her eyes closed, Maria was able to discern something silver flash.

 

* * *

 

“We’re under attack! Enemies incoming!” Chris’ impressively loud bellow jolted Maria awake. Disoriented at the dream, or rather, the memory she had, Maria felt just as frightened as her younger self had been. She tried to regulate her breathing, her hand covering half of her face as she attempted to calm down. Her heart was beating triple time, the palpable fear she felt on the night that she almost died and the night her parents died returning with a vengeance.

A thud nearby startled Maria and there was a half-hearted curse that came from Kirika. The carriage had picked up speed and a particularly nasty bump shook the carriage and Kirika most likely fell because of that. Beside Maria, Serena stirred and she could hear Shirabe making sure that Kirika was alright. The presence of her companions allowed Maria to finally bring her back from the grip of her memories, reminding her of where she was and that the memory was just that, a memory.

“What happened?” Serena asked groggily. In the darkness, Maria could just discern Serena rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“There are enemies coming. We’re about to be attacked.” Maria answered; glad that her voice did not tremble as she remembered what it was that woke her. At her words, the other three seemed more alert and Kirika immediately turned to the window and carelessly pushed her head through it.

“Kirika! That’s dangerous!” Maria’s mother instincts kicked in immediately in response to Kirika’s reckless display. Of course, even as she said that, Serena copied Kirika, this time poking her head out the other window.

“W-we’ve got company!” Kirika yelped as she saw for herself the enemies that Chris shouted about. “There are about a dozen of them and they’re all on horses!” At Kirika’s report, Maria immediately went to Serena’s side to take a look as well, forgetting about the potential danger.

As Kirika said, barely visible in the moonlight was an approaching group of about twelve people, all on horseback. Some of them carried torches and there were at least three who had bows. The others held swords or clubs raised threateningly as they spurred their horses on. It was difficult to tell but Maria thought that they all wore leather armor. They were still a ways away, but they will catch up in time. Even though the carriage was pulled by four horses, its speed would still be no match for those on horseback and it won’t be long before the archers would start firing at them. Right now, Maria couldn’t tell if they were bandits or assassins out to take their lives but one thing is for sure, they definitely were not friendly.

“What should we do, Maria?” Shirabe asked worriedly.

“We’ll have no choice but to prepare for battle.” Maria said gravely as she watched the incoming assailants. No sooner that those words left Maria’s lips, one of the riders suddenly fell, causing momentary chaos in their ranks.

“What?” Maria uttered in confusion. That was then when she heard it; the sounds of a wooden crank and the whistling of a shot arrow. To Maria’s astonishment, right before her eyes arrows suddenly protruded from either a horse’s body or the rider’s body, and they fell one by one until none were left standing.

“Chossei!” The unmistakable voice of Chris echoed in triumph. “That’ll teach ‘em!”

“They’re all down…” Maria muttered, stunned at how fast a large group just dropped like flies.

“There were so many arrows suddenly… How did that happen? It was only Chris-san…” Shirabe asked, gaping. It was hard not to notice the crossbows that Chris had and since Tsubasa obviously wielded katanas and that she was busy driving the carriage, only Chris could’ve unleashed all those arrows. But… How on earth did she fire that many arrows so fast?

“Well… It does look like they’re very dependable.” Serena then commented, having recovered from her own shock.

“That’s so cool…” Kirika said in awe as her opinion of Chris probably went up a notch or two.

“You guys okay?” The sliding window that connected to the driver seat slid open, revealing Chris’ face.

“Yes, we’re all safe.” Serena answered with a nod.

“How did you do that?!” Kirika then exclaimed, coming face to face with Chris. Chris visibly flinched back a little, looking confused and weary.

“…What?” She asked.

“You know, those assassins! Or bandits, or whatever!” Kirika was practically flailing her arms as she tried to explain. “They just… they’re all down!”

“Oh, that. I used my crossbows.” Chris answered with a hint of a smirk on her face.

“That doesn’t explain how you could fire arrows that fast!” Kirika complained with a frown.

“And you were able to fire them at such a distance and take them down when your crossbows don’t look powerful enough to do that.” Shirabe said, staring at Chris. It was true, Chris’ crossbows were rather compact and small. It seemed impossible for her crossbows to fire that far and still be strong enough to penetrate armor. Their assailants had been more than a hundred meters away and yet Chris’ arrows reached them and pierced their armor. It was quite astonishing really.

“Well, my crossbows are special.” Chris sounded almost haughty and proud when she said that. Kirika and Shirabe looked at her in disbelief and just a hint of admiration.

“Look, I’ll show them to you later.” Chris rolled her eyes at the two. At the offer, Kirika and Shirabe’s eyes lit up in curiosity and delight. The two of them had always been rather inquisitive and curious. Chris’ earlier feat must have really impressed them to pique their curiosity like that. Well, Maria was rather impressed too.

“Later, okay?” Kirika confirmed eagerly, her eyes shining. Beside her, Shirabe had a glint of eagerness in her usual calm eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Chris grumbled before she closed the sliding window with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more backstory regarding Maria and Serena. Also, Chris being cool.  
> Again, comments and suggestions of scenes you want to see is encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

“Annoying kids.” Chris muttered under her breath as she settled back down on her seat. However, there was a small, pleased smirk on her face that Tsubasa effortlessly recognized. Tsubasa chuckled a bit, knowing that Chris was actually happy that Kirika and Shirabe were so interested in her crossbows. They were her pride and joy after all, as they were made specifically for Chris by her adopted mother, Ryoko.

“You did a fine job.” Tsubasa praised softly, her voice barely heard over the thundering hooves of the horses. Chris had taken care of their would-be attackers splendidly. This is why Chris was the one who accompanied Tsubasa to fetch the Princesses, they had anticipated that there would be attackers while they were traveling in the carriage. As carriages were not as fast as travel by horseback, they would be easy to chase and archers on horseback would be their mortal enemy, especially if they brought fire arrows. However, with Chris here, that was a problem that she could solve single-handedly. Chris’ specialty had always been being able to fell a large group of enemies at quite a distance. As Chris demonstrated, with a full magazine of wooden arrows, Chris can fire up to two dozen arrows in just thirty seconds.

“It’s a good thing that was pretty easy to handle.” Chris said as she reloaded her crossbows with the wooden arrows that she had stored below her seat, an attentive look on her face.

“Hopefully, this would be the only attempt.” Tsubasa murmured with a small frown on her face as she urged the horses on. It was better to put more distance as fast as they could. It was doubtful that their earlier assailants would recover at all and still be able to pursue them but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“There could be an ambush when we get to the port.” Chris pointed out dryly as she finished reloading a crossbow. Tsubasa did not reply, knowing that was also a distinct possibility. They could be ambushed right as they enter the port or right as they’re about to leave. Either of the two was plausible and that was why Hibiki and Kanade were left in the port to hopefully take care of that.

“A lot of people seem to hate the princesses.” Chris then commented almost thoughtfully as she finally finished her task, a satisfied look on her face as she put away her crossbows.

“There has been unrest here for years now, even before the last ruling King and Queen. However, it seems that the hate for the royal family has been encouraged lately, ever since the King and Queen were assassinated in an uprising years ago.” Tsubasa replied with a slight frown. “The rebellion was quelled then but tensions still ran high. And apparently, the other nobles have been on a smear campaign and making the situation worse until it came to this.” The situation became bad enough that now the princesses were in danger from assassins. At least, that was how Ogawa had explained it to her.

“Hmm… I don’t understand politics.” Chris made a face before shrugging. “…They don’t seem to be that bad though, at least, not to have me hate them or anything.” She added as a grumbled afterthought.

“I wonder if it is because of the danger here that they have to leave…” Tsubasa trailed off with a thoughtful frown. That seemed like the most plausible reason. Perhaps she would broach the subject with the princesses themselves. But then again, asking about that is hardly a polite conversation topic.

“I got to wonder too though why we have to bring them to our _lord_.” Chris’ last word was said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Chris never really liked Kazanari Fudou. Tsubasa did not bother reprimanding her for it as she had a complicated relationship with him as well, and she was his granddaughter, in a manner of speaking anyway.

“Yes, it is a little strange that grandfather had gone through all this trouble to bring them to Japan when he has always expressed distaste for foreigners.” Tsubasa nodded in agreement. They’ve had this discussion for a while now, ever since they were traveling on the ship. Ogawa had not been able to provide the answer to why Fudou ordered them to bring the princesses to the Kazanari Castle in the first place. Also, he had all four of the Sentinels to come and escort them to Japan. All four of them being dispatched means that this mission is of crucial importance and so they endlessly wondered why the princesses were so important, barring the fact that they were royalty.

Kanade had jokingly said that maybe Fudou wanted a pair of foreign, young and beautiful concubines and that’s why they were all sent to escort them. Tsubasa had not been amused and she thought that the bump Chris gave to Kanade’s head was well-deserved.

“Well, orders are orders.” Chris then shrugged, echoing Tsubasa’s words earlier. “We’re almost to the port right?” She then changed the subject.

“Yes, it should be visible soon.” Tsubasa nodded and the two fell silent. Tsubasa’s thoughts then were inevitably drawn to the occupants of the carriage. They said they were fine but Tsubasa felt this tiny, irrational worry over them. They were almost attacked after all. Tsubasa strained her ears to listen for anything amiss in the carriage and when she heard a suspicious thump, she nudged Chris.

“What?” Chris turned to her with raised eyebrows.

“…Please check on them again.” Tsubasa urged as she pointedly looked behind her.

“I just checked on them earlier.” Chris pointed out, frowning now.

“Do it again, please.” Tsubasa requested, gripping the reins a little tighter. Chris just sighed and did as she was told.

“You guys okay?” Chris asked as she slid the window open.

“We’re alright. Is there something wrong?” The unmistakable voice of Maria came from the carriage. Tsubasa relaxed a little when she heard it.

“Nothing. Just checking.” Chris shrugged and shut the window again. Chris then pointedly looked at Tsubasa and she got the message loud and clear; You happy now?

“Thank you, Yukine.” Tsubasa murmured thankfully and fell silent, once again listening in on the carriage.

As the sky was lightening, the small port town was finally visible in the horizon. Chris seemed to sigh in relief when she saw it. Tsubasa knew that Chris was worried about Kanade and Hibiki, even though they have only been apart for a day. Tsubasa was also a little worried for them but there was nothing that those two could not handle. She just hoped that the two of them didn’t get into trouble. Tsubasa had to stop herself from urging the horses faster as she was certain they were already tiring from running away from their assailants.

Chris then knocked on the sliding window and slid it open. “We’ve arrived at the port.” She announced.

“Understood.” Tsubasa heard Maria’s crisp voice and the window was slid shut once more.

When they arrived, the sentries posted at the gates only glanced at them once before letting them be. They were most likely bribed by Ogawa not to raise any questions. It was still pretty early and the sun has not yet made its presence known. Even though it was a busy port town, there were hardly any people in the streets at this hour. There were a few houses and some stores but mostly they were all closed. The only ones awake right now were the fisher folk as Tsubasa caught a few men with nets scurrying towards their boats most likely. They arrived at the docks where their ship was currently anchored and Tsubasa was quite glad to see it.

The ship was smaller than typical cargo ships, made entirely of wood. It had been built for speed and for transporting cargo quickly. The sails were large and shaped differently than what was usually seen around here. In fact, the ship stood out among the others in the dock, signaling to anyone who looked that the ship came from faraway. The gangplank was lowered on the wooden deck but there didn’t seem to be movement from the ship’s deck.

Tsubasa was relieved that there didn’t seem to be anymore ambushes. As soon as the horses stopped right beside the ship, Tsubasa and Chris hopped down their seats. Chris kept an eye on the surroundings while Tsubasa opened the carriage door to let their charges out. They filed out quietly, and Tsubasa made sure to help each one go down. Maria was the last to go down, her eyes firmly trained on the ship with a resigned determination on her face.

When Maria stepped down, her inattentiveness caused her to miss the last step down. It made Maria lose her balance and she fell forward, right towards Tsubasa. Reacting immediately, Tsubasa caught Maria in her arms, stepping back just a little from the force of Maria’s fall. For a moment, Maria’s head rested on Tsubasa’s chest while Tsubasa’s arms encircled Maria’s waist. With their bodies pressed close, Tsubasa could not help but notice how soft and warm Maria felt. She was only able to enjoy the sensation for a second or two before Maria practically jumped back and away from Tsubasa. Maria looked strangely flustered as she straightened up, unable to meet Tsubasa’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” Tsubasa asked, concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Maria had seemingly recovered, her expression unreadable once more before she hurried away to the others who had already moved a few paces forward, most likely oblivious to whatever just happened to Maria and Tsubasa. A little confused at what even happened, Tsubasa only watched her go, completely missing the intrigued look Serena gave to Maria and then to her.

“This is the ship we’re going to get on?” Shirabe asked quietly as she looked up at the ship with a seemingly faraway expression on her face.

“Yeah. We’re going to leave as soon as we get on.” Chris answered as she turned to Shirabe.

“Tsubasa-san, Chris-san, good work.” The warm and cheerful voice of Ogawa then came from right behind them. Chris jumped, hastily aiming one of her crossbows at the sudden appearance of the man in the drab clothes of a fisherman. Tsubasa, having sensed him just a second earlier, shook her head and walked forward to Maria and her companions. Kirika and Shirabe looked faintly alarmed, quickly coming forward in defensive stances. Maria openly frowned as she put a hand on the hilt of the dagger that Tsubasa saw her holding when she first met her. She had stepped forward as if to protect Serena. Serena was the only one who was relatively unperturbed but she stared at Ogawa piercingly.

“Ogawa-san, please don’t do that.” Tsubasa admonished lightly. “Please, don’t be alarmed. This is one of our comrades.” Tsubasa explained, turning to Maria and the others. Ogawa merely smiled in amusement as he held his hands up in surrender.

“Damn it you ninja! Don’t just come out of nowhere!” Chris yelled, looking pissed as she lowered her crossbow. She had been mere seconds from firing her bow. Tsubasa wasn’t overly concerned as she was sure that Ogawa would be able to dodge it anyway if she did fire.

“I apologize for startling you all.” Ogawa apologized with a sincere and disarming smile on his face. “I am Ogawa Shinji, a retainer of Kazanari Fudou.” He then bowed lowly to Maria. Reluctantly, Maria nodded and relaxed. Serena followed suit almost immediately as she smiled in a friendly manner at Ogawa. Kirika and Shirabe both looked at him for a while longer in suspicion before relaxing as well.

“You’ve arrived earlier than expected.” Ogawa then addressed Tsubasa again.

“We almost got ambushed by a group of bandits or assassins. They could either be of the two. We dispatched them before we could find out.” Tsubasa explained quickly. “We had to hurry away.”

“Ah, you see, we had the same problem.” Ogawa smiled sheepishly. “There was an attack earlier on the ship-”

“What?!” Chris yelped immediately, not even letting Ogawa finish and she rushed up the gangplank in worry.

“Yukine!” Tsubasa called out in alarm. Torn between wanting to check if Kanade and Hibiki were alright and keeping her duty of protecting Maria and her companions, Tsubasa looked up at the gangplank and then back at Maria with an unsure expression on her face.

“They’re fine Tsubasa-san. Kanade-san and Hibiki-san are safe.” Ogawa then assured her, already knowing what’s going on in her head. “We’re just having difficulty in cleaning up…”

“Well, if it’s safe, we can go up there too right?” Kirika asked, now looking curious as well as she looked up at where Chris ran off to.

“It’s… not a scene worth seeing really.” Ogawa actually looked embarrassed, which only seemed to increase Kirika and Tsubasa’s curiosity.

“You two idiots!” They then heard Chris scream, her voice echoing impressively through the docks. “I thought something happened!” There was then the tell-tale sound of feet running from the ship. Suddenly, there were two blurs of red and orange. Tsubasa sighed in both relief and exasperation when the two blurs hid behind her. Well, not like her lean frame helped the two of them actually hide. Chris came stomping down the gangplank, her face red and angry.

“Aw, come on Chris. It’s your fault for jumping to conclusions.” Kanade pouted from behind Tsubasa. “Tsubasa, control your kouhai will ya?”

“Kanade, did you tease Yukine again?” Tsubasa asked in exasperation as she unfortunately had to be the wall between an angry Chris and a gleefully teasing Kanade.

“Weeell, I might have pretended to be injured for a few seconds…” Tsubasa could already imagine the huge grin on Kanade’s face even though she couldn’t actually see her. “Hibiki had to be a spoilsport and blow my cover.”

“But Kanade-san, you weren't helping me clean up." Hibiki protested as she tried in vain to hide from Chris’ glare by clinging on Tsubasa’s arm and peeking from behind her.

"And you're no fun." Kanade snorted.

"And you're both dead!" Chris growled threateningly.

"Why me too!?" Hibiki gasped helplessly. "Kanade-san, this is your fault." She accused with a pout.

"Kanade, stop teasing Yukine. Yukine, just let it go. Tachibana, don't make things worse." Tsubasa scolded with a stern and long-suffering tone. Tsubasa could already feel the headache coming like all the other times the three of them were like this.

"Tsk." Chris scowled openly and crossed her arms. However, it looked like she has calmed down somewhat and seemed to have listened to Tsubasa. At least, she was no longer yelling.

"Aww, I just missed my lil sister and all." Kanade then said cheerfully, stepping away from Tsubasa. She had probably already sensed that Chris' annoyance had faded a little.

"...Don't push your luck." Chris hissed in warning, glaring at Kanade. There wasn’t much bite to her words though.

"Yeah, I missed you too lil sis." Kanade smirked and patted Chris briefly on her head. Chris went red and swatted Kanade's hand away, crossing her arms petulantly.

Recognizing that Chris wasn’t as angry as before, Hibiki then grinned and stepped away from Tsubasa. "I missed you too Chris-chaaan." Hibiki said dramatically before launching herself at Chris, hugging her as was her usual greeting.

"Geez, you idiot. That was just one day!" Chris growled, trying to pull away from Hibiki in vain. Tsubasa’s lips twitched into a smile at their antics, shaking her head just a little.

“I loathe interrupting your reunion but…” Ogawa then interrupted with his placid smile. He then waved a hand to the general direction of their charges.

“Ah.” Tsubasa was suddenly and painfully reminded of the presence of Maria and the others. She was only marginally successful in stopping the blush on her face when she turned to look at them and the first thing she noticed was that Maria seemed to be watching her with an unreadable expression on her face. Feeling extremely self-conscious, Tsubasa looked away, looking at Serena, Kirika and Shirabe instead of Maria. Serena was smiling, an amused expression on her face. Kirika and Shirabe looked like they don’t know what to make of what was happening as they both just had confused expressions on their faces.

There was an awkward pause before Tsubasa squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. “…I apologize for the ruckus.” Tsubasa murmured, bowing deeply. “The two of them are also our comrades.” She then gestured to Kanade and Hibiki.

“Oh, they can understand us? I thought we were going to mime our way through this whole thing.” Kanade laughed to herself, now looking more intrigued than ever as she looked curiously at Maria and the others. “Amou Kanade at your service!” Kanade grinned broadly, introducing herself. She was at ease even with the awkward moment.

“I’m Tachibana Hibiki. Nice to meet you!” Hibiki smiled happily, not bothered by the awkward atmosphere as well.

There was yet another awkward pause, as if Maria and the others were trying to digest the fact that these two rather childish individuals were also their escorts and bodyguards. Tsubasa could not help but let out a small sigh. What a nice impression they made…

“It’s nice to meet the both of you. I’m Serena Cadenzavna Eve and this is my older sister, Maria. And this is Akatsuki Kirika and Tsukuyomi Shirabe.” Serena took center stage, moving forward as she returned Kanade and Hibiki’s smile with one of her own. She seemed to be the only one unfazed by Kanade and Hibiki’s antics earlier as she took it upon herself to introduce her companions, gesturing to each as she said their names.

“Heh, they can even speak Japanese! I’m definitely impressed.” Kanade nodded, pleased.

“I hope we’ll all get along!” Hibiki said brightly, grinning sunnily at them.

“P-please take care of us.” Shirabe responded faintly as she bowed her head slightly. Kirika followed her lead after a moment, also bowing her head slightly. Maria just nodded when she was gently nudged by her little sister.

“It’s about time for us to embark everyone.” Ogawa reminded them with a faint smile, breaking the brief silence.

“Oh right, almost forgot about that one. Come on Hibiki, we’ve got some clean up to do. Tsubasa, you can bring them onboard already but be wary.” Kanade nodded, finally with some semblance of seriousness as she ran up the gangplank.

“Right, Kanade-san!” Hibiki immediately followed after her.

“Please follow me.” Tsubasa then turned to their charges and to Chris. Tsubasa led the group while Chris and Ogawa lingered behind them. When she got to the deck, Tsubasa realized what Kanade and Hibiki meant by ‘clean-up’. A half dozen men were tied up and gagged in a circle on the deck. They were all unconscious, either sporting stab wounds on their legs or broken noses, no doubt the handiwork of Kanade and Hibiki respectively.

“What happened?” Tsubasa asked, her eyes narrowed at the men even though they were all unconscious.

“Well, they tried to sneak onboard. They even had the means to set fire to the ship.” Kanade answered as she and Hibiki held onto one end of the thick rope that bound the six men. “We caught them right before you arrived, so we didn’t have time to remove them.” Kanade continued before she pulled on the rope with Hibiki. With just the two of them, they were able to drag the six fully grown and unconscious men across the deck.

“Just leave this to us Tsubasa-san! We’ll be finished in a second!” Hibiki exclaimed as they went down the gangplank, dragging the men along with them.

“Ogawa-san, as soon as Kanade and Tachibana are finished, we are to leave immediately.” Tsubasa ordered.

“Of course.” Ogawa then seemed to disappear right in front of their eyes, moving quickly to probably call on the crew. Kirika and Shirabe gave out sharp gasps of surprise.

“H-how did he do that?!” Kirika yelped.

“You’ll get used to that.” Chris told them sympathetically, although there was a small amused smirk on her face at the looks Kirika and Shirabe were sporting.

“We’re about to embark, I’ll escort you to your rooms.” Tsubasa then said respectfully, turning to Maria and Serena.

“Alright.” Maria nodded. Now that the morning sun had risen, Tsubasa was able to see Maria’s face more clearly. The rumors were indeed true. Maria was really quite stunning. The poor lantern light did not do her beauty justice. Her long pink hair shone in sunlight. Her face was smooth and unblemished, her features finely sculpted. Her lips were full and were an enticing red. Her teal eyes seemingly sparkled, reminding Tsubasa a little of the color of the sea. Tsubasa could not help but admire her beauty for a second or two before her senses suddenly screamed danger. Someone hostile was nearby! At the corner of her eye, she then noticed a flash of metal.

Tsubasa pivoted on her heel , quickly drawing her katana from its sheathe and in one fluid motion cut down the arrow that was aimed for Maria. Chris reacted immediately to the attack, her crossbow aimed right at a man from the masts above that fired an arrow from his own crossbow.

“There!” Chris shouted, pulling the trigger on her crossbow. The arrow flew swiftly and was immediately lodged on the assassin’s right shoulder and his scream of agony echoed as he dropped his now unloaded crossbow. He lost his balance then, and he fell right into the sea.

“Hurry inside the cabin there!” Tsubasa turned quickly and ushered them towards the cabin that was to their right. They looked stunned, perhaps not being able to believe how fast things played out.

“O-okay!” Kirika nodded as they finally snapped out of their trance and followed Tsubasa’s instructions and entered the cabin that she indicated. Tsubasa then nodded to Chris, and the other girl immediately understood and started looking around for more attackers. Tsubasa then entered the cabin after Maria and the others, her sword drawn. The cabin wasn’t all that large and mostly bare, only having a bunch of futon to the side and a low table. And so, it took only one sweep of the room to see that nothing was amiss.

“Are you all unhurt?” Tsubasa asked them worriedly, checking to make sure that none of them were injured.

“Yes, we’re all fine.” Serena nodded, her face pale. Maria looked just as pale as her sister but she was frowning deeply.

“I’m sorry. We were careless.” Tsubasa then sheathed her sword, her head bowed as an apology. Cold dread seeped into Tsubasa’s stomach. If she hadn’t sensed that assassin, Maria would probably have an arrow right through her skull right about now. The idea of it made Tsubasa sick and she felt rather horrible that it almost happened.

“No one was injured, you don’t really have to apologize.” Serena told her gently, probably having calmed down now that they were relatively safe. Kirika and Shirabe still looked horrified though and they looked around the room suspiciously and they hovered near Maria protectively.

“Still, that could’ve been dangerous. We shall make sure it will not happen again.” Tsubasa promised, bowing again in apology.

“…It’s fine.” Maria then spoke. Tsubasa looked at her, a little startled. “As Serena said I was unharmed, and you protected me in time. I hadn’t even noticed an arrow aimed at me. You have my gratitude.” Maria continued, voice confident and steady as she looked right into Tsubasa’s eyes.

“It is my duty as a Sentinel.” Tsubasa replied in reflex. “Rest assured, I will protect you, this I swear on my life.” Tsubasa swore, conveying all her sincerity in her gaze as she looked into Maria’s eyes. She will not allow such a close call like earlier happen again. Tsubasa was then a little confused when Maria looked away and just nodded. Tsubasa then noticed Serena looking at her with interest while Kirika and Shirabe seemed to be looking at her strangely. Feeling self-conscious again, Tsubasa coughed a little and stepped back.

“Please, make yourselves at home. I’ll be right outside.” Tsubasa cleared her throat, strangely feeling a little embarrassed. With a final look through the room, Tsubasa pulled the door open and let it close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanade and Hibiki have arrived, and Ogawa too. Also a bit more backstory and some more references to other characters. Also, a bit of gay courtesy of Tsubasa.
> 
> Suggestions for scenes you want to see and comments are welcome as always!


	5. Chapter 5

Maria listlessly stared down at the small cup cradled in her hands. Steam curled from the odd slightly green-colored water within the cup. Ogawa had told her that the drink was green tea, a hot drink that was supposedly becoming popular in Japan, especially among the nobility.

“It’s a relaxing drink. Please, have some.” He had said as he served her a cup. Maria did not know if he was just concerned or if he was indirectly telling her that she looked stressed and awful. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. He then quickly excused himself, leaving Maria blinking owlishly at him and alone once more.

Maria then sighed, taking a sip of the drink. It was warm and tasted bitter. Maria grimaced a little at the first taste of bitterness but she continued on taking dainty sips, coming to appreciate the taste bit by bit. She shifted uncomfortably on the cushion she was on, unused to how she had to sit on the floor to use the available low table. It didn’t help either that her dress made it difficult for her to sit properly. When she was finally comfortable, she gave another sigh and took another sip of her drink.

It had only been a day since they had left the port and Maria already felt restless and stressed. Aside from the prospect of a long voyage, Maria was still reeling from the danger they had been in just yesterday, especially with regards to the ambush that would’ve taken place here on the ship if not for Kanade and Hibiki. Not to mention the assassin that almost lodged an arrow through her head if it weren’t for Tsubasa’s quick action. Even though she insisted that she was fine, Maria still felt on edge and she wasn’t entirely keen on going out the safety of the cabin even though they were relatively safe here in the sea from would-be assassins, unless they have a ship and pursue them too. It was highly unlikely that those who wanted her dead would pursue her all the way to Japan but still, it was not pleasant to be the target of assassinations.

“Why do they even bother? I cannot claim the throne any longer.” Maria murmured to herself with a grimace. She did not understand why they were still so fixated on killing her. As much as she didn’t want to say it, having all of them leave the country seemed to be the best course of action, although she was a little worried about the person whom Nastassja entrusted them to. Kazanari Fudou seemed to be some sort of acquaintance of Nastassja’s a long time ago. Nastassja had assured her that he would take care of them and protect them. Basically, he would be their guardian while they lived in Japan.

Maria had heard that Fudou was a powerful lord in the land of Japan and despite the wars raging all over the country, the lands that he governed over was zealously protected from invaders and other scourges like bandits and rogue warriors. Nastassja was being reassuring when she told them that being under Fudou’s protection was for the best but still, Maria felt uneasy. Perhaps she was just being paranoid but with all that’s happened; she didn’t think it would be so easy to trust anyone who has such a reputation. She had even doubted if he was even seriously going to protect them when she first saw Tsubasa and Chris as their bodyguards. She was at least glad that she was proven wrong.

Tsubasa and Chris had protected them splendidly and she was very grateful to them. Even Kanade and Hibiki, whom she hadn’t spoken with much yet, seemed like they were capable fighters with how they were able to defeat those six men that tried to infiltrate the ship. They were all young but Maria had seen that the four of them were warriors and capable bodyguards.

“How long are you going to continue brooding, Maria-neesan?” Maria was then pulled out of her contemplation when the stern voice of her little sister came from behind her, startling her a little. When she turned, Serena was standing there at the door, a hand on her hip as she looked at Maria in disapproval.

“I am not brooding.” Maria protested, a petulant frown on her face as she put down her mostly empty cup.

“You’ve been brooding for a whole day now! You haven’t even come out from this room the whole time! You need to get some fresh air and some sun!” Serena scolded, ignoring Maria’s half-hearted protest as she approached. Serena then stood over her big sister imposingly and Maria knew that she would not take kindly to being refused. Maria gave another sigh and a reluctant smile twitched at her lips. Maria was the elder one but Serena sometimes liked to pretend to be the big sister since she loudly claims that if she didn’t, Maria would completely forget to take care of herself. It annoyed Maria sometimes but it was also quite endearing.

“Besides, I feel sorry for Tsubasa-san. She’s been standing guard over the cabin the whole day yesterday and even today!” Serena then frowned a little. Maria did not know why but her heart seemingly skipped a beat at what Serena said. Tsubasa had been that concerned? Maria felt her cheeks warm a little when she remembered the earnest promise that Tsubasa gave her just yesterday. The sincerity and seriousness on Tsubasa’s face when she delivered her heartfelt promise had unexpectedly touched Maria. She had felt her face turn red and she immediately turned away to save face.

“Alright, alright.” Maria knew that she would just lose if she tried to argue. Serena was the sweetest person ever but she was even more stubborn than Maria and to be honest, Maria could never say no to her anyway. Besides, she was a little concerned with how Tsubasa was willing to keep her promise and it would be good for her to stretch her legs and not brood the whole day away. Serena then smiled, her usual charming and sweet countenance coming out now that she had her say. Maria then stood up, wincing a little when her legs protested from the sudden action. She really needed to practice sitting cross-legged.

“Come on! Let’s go and explore the ship!” Serena proclaimed, immediately latching on to Maria’s arm before guiding her outside. Maria had to shield her eyes when they exited the cabin and into the deck, the morning sun beating down at her. The salty smell of the sea tickled her nose and she blinked quickly, her eyes adjusting to the light.

“Good morning, Maria.” That familiar low and husky voice greeted from Maria’s right, and she turned to find Tsubasa, no longer clad in the dress she was wearing yesterday. She was now wearing a set of clothes that Maria had never seen before. Tsubasa wore a blue and white long sleeved jacket of some sort with long hanging sleeves, and underneath it was a folded black shirt. She also wore black loose trousers, ending with wooden sandals on her feet. Her two katanas were sheathed on her waist and it gave her an air of intimidation, especially with her usual stern face. However, right now Tsubasa had a small, barely there smile on her face as she greeted Maria.

“Good morning, Tsubasa.” Maria inclined her head, greeting her back as well as she looked into Tsubasa’s intense indigo eyes. They were such a lovely color and they really complimented Tsubasa’s long blue hair. Her skin was pale, almost like moonlight, and Maria wondered at how her skin stayed that pale even when she would most likely be under the sun a lot as a warrior. She had aristocratic features and it gave of the impression that she was more of a noblewoman than a soldier. She was leaner than Maria and her clothes should make her look unfeminine but she exuded the perfect aura for a cold and mysterious beauty that was not at all diminished by her choice of clothes.

“Good morning again, Tsubasa-san.” Serena greeted with a polite smile. “Maria-neesan and I are going to explore the ship. Could you perhaps show us around?” Serena requested, her smile marginally growing. Maria looked away from Tsubasa to look at Serena’s innocent grin, surprised at the request. Maria then recognized that look, it was her I’m-about-to-get-my-older-sister-into-trouble look. Seeing that look on Serena’s face never boded well for Maria and she could only wonder what her little sister was planning in that head of hers.

“I would be glad to.” Tsubasa gave a nod in response.

“Wonderful!” Serena clapped her hands together once in a pleased gesture. “Please lead the way.” With another nod, Tsubasa gestured for them to follow her.

“This would be a good time to introduce you to the crew. We shall go up to the second level deck first and then go down below deck later.” Tsubasa gestured to a set of stairs that Maria did not notice yesterday that led to the mentioned second level. “Will that be amenable to the both of you?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” Serena courteously replied and Tsubasa gave another nod before going up the stairs first.

“Please watch your step. The ship is large and is mostly stable but it still rocks quite a bit.” Tsubasa cautioned as Maria and Serena started their ascent. Maria took heed of her words, alert for any sudden rocking as she ascended the steps with Serena.

The upper deck had a handful of people on it, and what appeared to be the ship’s helm, manned by a man similar in age to Ogawa. He had dark brown hair and a serious expression as he manned the helm. Maria then noticed a woman with short black hair standing just behind a nearby table. Several maps were littered on the surface, as well as a haphazardly placed brass telescope and a gold compass. The serious man then smiled when Tsubasa approached with Maria and Serena following behind her.

“Ah, Tsubasa-san. Good morning.” The man greeted mildly. The woman also flashed them a friendly smile.

“Fujitaka-san, Tomosato-san.” Tsubasa greeted the two. “I apologize for bothering you but I would like to introduce you to our charges.”

“Oh, of course. It’s no problem at all.” The woman then said airily.

“This is Tomosato Aoi, the navigator of our ship.” Tsubasa introduced the woman who gave them a polite bow. “This is Sakuya Fujitaka, our first mate.” She then indicated the man who didn’t bow but inclined his head since he was busy with the helm.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Serena said before she introduced herself and Maria. “I’d like to thank you for your good work.” Serena bowed her head slightly in thanks.

“Just leave it to us, Princess Serena.” Aoi said, a reassuring and proud smile on her face. “It’s our job to make this journey as smooth as possible.”

“Yeah, so just sit back and relax. We’ll get you to Japan before you know it.” Fujitaka added with the same proud grin.

“I’m glad that both of you sound so dependable.” Maria could not help but comment, feeling a bit more at ease with the friendliness of the two. Maria liked them immediately. They both seemed like good and dependable people.

“Our captain would throw us overboard if we weren't!" Fujitaka exclaimed in jest.

"Oh, speaking of the captain, we should meet him as well." Serena said in realization and turned to Tsubasa expectantly.

"That captain would be meeee!!" A voice announced loudly before a blur of red came from the side and glomped on Tsubasa.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa exclaimed, a little exasperated and a little embarrassed as she fought to regain her balance from the unexpected assault. Maria immediately noticed the difference of her expression now to her usual calm expression. Tsubasa’s features softened noticeably, gentleness apparent on her face. It was also the same yesterday when they arrived at the ship and Kanade came beside Tsubasa. Maria had been struck at how different Tsubasa looked. Certainly, she was beautiful with her usual expressions but the fond smile that lit her face and it was almost unbelievable how much more lovely she was. Maria had stared, enraptured, especially when Tsubasa had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she apologized for Kanade, Hibiki and Chris’ antics.

“Kanade-san, so you’re the captain?” Maria blinked when Serena’s intrigued voice snapped her from staring at Tsubasa.

“Well, I’m just the acting captain actually.” Kanade answered from where she was hanging on Tsubasa, a brilliant smile to rival her brilliant fiery red hair in the sun on her face. She was wearing similar clothes to Tsubasa, the only difference was that her jacket was orange in color. “The real captain is back at home to take care of things.” Kanade added.

“I see. Then we must thank you, Captain Kanade, for allowing us on this fine vessel.” Serena then curtsied, just a hint of amusement on her face. Kanade grinned at her in response, a glint of mirth in her vermilion eyes before letting Tsubasa go and stepped in front of Serena.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Princess Serena.” Kanade bowed deeply, going along with Serena. Maria could not help but smile a little at the quaint picture the European Serena and the Asian Kanade made as they stood in front of each other.

“Please do enjoy your tour of the ship with my other first mate Tsubasa.” Kanade then smirked, throwing an arm around Tsubasa’s shoulders. She looked at Maria briefly with a knowing glint in her eyes before nodding emphatically towards Serena. Serena smiled wider at the look, understanding flittering through her face and she turned to Maria. Slightly confused at what exactly just happened, Maria looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course, thank you Kanade-san.” Serena replied courteously and then tugged on Maria’s arm.

“Shall we continue?” Tsubasa asked with a small smile as Kanade let her go.

“Actually Tsubasa-san, I’d like to speak more with Aoi-san and Fujitaka-san. And Kanade-san of course.” Serena began with an innocent smile. Maria felt her heckles rise at that familiar smile that spoke of trouble. “Could you continue to tour my older sister around?” She requested with her sweetest smile. Maria looked at her younger sister with a wildly confused look. Just what did she want to accomplish? Maria then looked at Tsubasa, half-expecting her to refuse.

“…That would be no problem.” Tsubasa answered respectfully. Of course she won’t decline. It was a perfectly reasonable request and it would be rude. “If that’s alright with you, Maria?” She then gave Maria a carefully expectant look.

Maria’s first reaction was to decline but that would be rude too and so she schooled her features with a nod. “Of course.”

“Excellent! Have fun you two.” Serena said and waved at them as she turned to speak to Aoi and Kanade.

“Shall we?” Tsubasa prompted and Maria gave another nod before following Tsubasa. There was now an awkward silence between them as they walked slowly, or maybe it was only awkward to Maria. Maria felt strangely on edge and nervous now that it was only the two of them together. The awkward silence grated at Maria’s nerves and she frantically thought of a topic to talk about. Other people milled about on the deck, mostly busy with their own tasks to keep the ship running and Maria watched them flit about before a fairly safe topic popped into her mind.

“Was your voyage difficult?” Maria asked after she subtly cleared her throat. Tsubasa looked at her, seemingly surprised a little at the sudden question. Maria then felt rather foolish and regretted even asking but Tsubasa chose to respond anyway.

“It was more long than difficult. Tomosato-san and Fujitaka-san are excellent at their jobs, and the crew accompanying us are all experienced sailors. We did not do much while we were on the ship.”

“I… I see…” Maria trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. As she mentally scrambled to say more, Tsubasa glanced at her, as if nervous as well before she continued on talking.

“We were more cautioned on the dangers that we will face when we were to arrive at Serbia. We had to take extra precautions and always be prepared in battle, especially with the potential enemies we might encounter.” Tsubasa explained, perhaps a bit rushed.

“…I apologize.” Maria murmured, realizing the gravity of Tsubasa’s situation as their bodyguards. Maria knew that there were those who wanted them killed, but she did not keep in mind that it was Tsubasa and the others duty to protect her. They were even in more danger than she was. “It must’ve been difficult for you to protect us.” Maria then looked away guiltily.

“Ah! No, I’m not blaming you!” Tsubasa immediately backtracked, probably realizing that she had said something that she shouldn’t have and she stopped dead in her tracks to look back at Maria. Her cheeks had reddened a little and she looked a bit flustered. “That is to say, it’s my duty as a sentinel to protect. You should not be worried, for I swore to protect you with my life.” She then said rather earnestly. Tsubasa looked so earnest and sincere that Maria was once again struck dumb, her face becoming a lot warmer and she was sure it wasn’t because of the sun beating at her face. How could those simple words affect her so?

“I… I am thankful for that.” Maria swallowed nervously before she gave Tsubasa a very weak smile. She was then reminded of how Tsubasa kept her word, even standing outside the cabin door just to guard her. “It seems unnecessary however for you to stand guard in front of our cabin door at all times.” Maria finally gathered her confidence, glad that her words were steady.

“Ah, yes. Yukine did say that it was a bit excessive… But I thought it was a necessary precaution…” Tsubasa cleared her throat, looking just a bit sheepish.

“If you are to guard us, I would not mind if you were to come in the cabin.” Maria then added, not really able to stop the words from spilling right out of her mouth. Maria internally berated herself as she realized what she was saying. What is she even trying to say to Tsubasa?! It just came out since she was concerned with how Tsubasa was standing out there the whole day. That was only the polite thing to say, right?

“Is it truly alright? I do not wish to encroach upon your privacy.” Tsubasa asked, looking slightly worried.

“I do not mind.” Maria replied softly, her lashes lowering shyly.

“If that is what you wish.” Tsubasa inclined her head when Maria looked back at her and there was that tiny smile on her face. Maria felt her heart flutter at the sight and she was a little dumbstruck even when Tsubasa turned her back and started walking again. It took a moment or two before Maria recovered and she hurried after Tsubasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much in terms of plot progression but I just wanted to indulge myself a little for more awkward and gay moments. plus Kanade and Serena being mischievous imps.
> 
> Suggestions and ideas for scenes you want to see are always encouraged.


	6. Chapter 6

The mild sea breeze was pleasant and cool as Tsubasa walked purposefully forward, trying to hide the lingering smile on her face from Maria who was hurrying after her. She was a little surprised at how pleased she felt when Maria offered for Tsubasa to come in their cabin. At first glance, Maria looked stern and dignified, an untouchable princess. However, Tsubasa came to know little by little that Maria cared for those around her, even someone like Tsubasa who is but a mere bodyguard to Maria. It was also quite delightful to see her expression thaw a little, most noticeably around her little sister and handmaidens.

Maria then caught up to her after a few seconds, her neutral yet dignified expression back in place. Certainly, she looked very pretty like that as well but there was something endearing about seeing that neutral façade slip a little. They continued their walk in a much more comfortable silence than before, traversing to the other side of the ship. They were at the stern earlier and now they have come to the bow of the ship. This time, instead of having just a second level, the entrance to the lower areas of the ship is also there. Tsubasa and Maria first went up the stairs to the second level and they immediately spotted Chris, Kirika and Shirabe conversing near the railings.

Chris looked a little pissed off, now wearing her usual clothes. She wore a red and white kosode, its long sleeves pulled back by means of two strings wrapped each around Chris’ arms. A red obi was tied on her waist, keeping the kosode close. She was still wearing the boots that she had on while they wore their disguises and her kosode only reached up to her thighs. One of her crossbows was in her hands as she talked with Kirika and Shirabe. Her hand was perfectly still, making sure that the crossbow was not aimed at anyone and in no danger of being fired accidentally.

Kirika looked fired up, her eyes glinting suspiciously as she seemed to be arguing with Chris. Shirabe did not look as fired up as Kirika did but she seemed to be giving her support to her companion. She seemed to occasionally speak up and there was a spark of earnestness on her usually calm face as she appealed to Chris as well.

Curious at what they could even be arguing about, Tsubasa glanced at Maria and their eyes met. A look of understanding passed between the two of them at that. Maria seemed to be as curious as Tsubasa was and so, the two of them nodded at each other and came closer. The three were much too busy arguing that they did not notice Maria and Tsubasa come closer and stay a little to the side.

“…Please Chris-san? Just one shot.” Tsubasa heard Kirika beg as they settled at a reasonable enough distance to hear the other three with no problem.

“Ugh, I told you no, didn’t I? Don’t be such a pest.” Chris growled but Tsubasa recognized an underlying hint of exasperation instead of any real anger. Usually, trying to convince Chris ends up with either two outcomes; either Chris would get very angry and start yelling, or she becomes exasperated but caves in to the request anyway. Tsubasa wagered that the latter was more likely to happen.

“We just want to see for ourselves how your crossbows work.” Shirabe said with just a touch of pleading in her voice.

“I said no!” Chris exclaimed stubbornly, glaring at them fiercely.

Kirika and Shirabe then looked each other, a certain look of understanding also passing between the two of them before they looked determinedly at Chris. As if they had done it so many times before, Kirika and Shirabe both unleashed a most pitiful look of pleading puppy dog eyes. Tsubasa had to stifle her smile when she saw Chris’ defiant look literally crumble right in front of her eyes. Ah, to use Chris’ weakness against her… The two of them would get along well with Hibiki.

“Argh, alright already! Just one shot! ONE! Now stop making those stupid faces at me!” Chris finally relented, emphasizing her words with an exasperated growl. She then practically thrust her crossbow at Kirika but it wasn’t rough enough for it to accidentally fire.

Chris’ prized crossbow was made out of high quality wood and its full length was just a little shorter than Chris’ arm. It was mostly red and black, with hints of white. It had a sleek and elegant design, even with the magazine mounted on it.

Kirika’s face immediately lit up but then fell as she quickly had to hold onto the crossbow with both hands. “T-This is heavier than it looks…” She commented as she carefully adjusted her grip on the crossbow, mimicking Chris’ usual style as she held it one-handed. Chris must’ve taught it to her earlier.

“You’ll get used to it.” Chris scoffed, crossing her arms.

“It’s like this, right?” Kirika then asked Chris eagerly, showing Chris her grip. Chris looked down grudgingly to check before nodding once.

“So what do I aim at?” Kirika seemed impatient now, seemingly ready to pull the trigger at the slightest say so. Tsubasa was certainly glad that the crossbow was not aimed at them as accidental misfires were a real threat.

“Aim it up there.” Chris nodded her head towards the crow’s nest high above the masts. Kirika did as she was told, straining a little to aim the crossbow at the indicated target.

“How’s this?” Kirika asked, her arm trembling a little as she wasn’t used to the weight of Chris’ crossbow.

“You have to steady your arm, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe reminded before she steadied Kirika’s arm with her own, essentially supporting Kirika so that her arm would no longer tremble.

“Now aim and fire.” Chris instructed, looking up as well. Kirika nodded and after a second, her finger squeezed the trigger. The loaded bolt was fired and shot through the air, its metal arrowhead gleaming faintly in the sunlight. It totally missed the crow’s nest, the mast and the sails, continuing its ascent before slowly curving downwards and harmlessly dropping to the waters below.

“…You missed, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe pointed out blankly. Kirika pouted as she lowered the crossbow, the mechanism that automatically loads it working in just a second for the crossbow to be fired again.

“It’s really cool how it loads on its own.” Kirika commented in awe, most likely forgetting about her failed attempt already as she returned Chris’s crossbow back to her.

“It’s really impressive.” Shirabe agreed, her eyes glinting as she looked at the crossbow longingly. Chris most likely noticed the look before she gave a big sigh. Reluctantly, she offered her crossbow to Shirabe.

“Really?” Shirabe asked hopefully, perking up subastantially.

“Y-yeah. You get one shot too. It’s only fair.” Chris huffed and Shirabe gladly took the offered weapon. It was also a bit of a struggle for Shirabe to aim at the crow nest and Kirika also had to give her a helping hand. And then, the crossbow was fired. Even from where she was standing, Tsubasa could tell that Shirabe had better aim than Kirika and the shot would probably hit the mast at least.

However, a figure then popped out of the crow’s nest suddenly. It was Hibiki, waking up from a nap probably. Both Chris and Tsubasa stepped forward in alarm, unable to do anything as the bolt sailed straight for Hibiki.

“W-wah!” Hibiki yelped, noticing the bolt aimed for her and ducked in time for the bolt to sail past her and embed itself at the mast right above her. There was a strange, stunned silence as everyone looked up at the crow’s nest with baited breath. Slowly, Hibiki’s head emerged and she looked at the bolt behind her before laughing sheepishly.

“Ahaha, I almost got shot.” Hibiki said, almost unconcerned as she smiled.

“You idiot! That could’ve killed you! Get down over here!” Chris exploded in worry and Tsubasa hurried forward to the group. She noticed Maria follow her too. Hibiki gave another sheepish laugh and easily jumped up, balancing herself on the rails of the crow’s nest before holding on to a hanging rope. She then expertly used it to swing down, landing on her feet safely near the assembled group.

“Tachibana, are you alright?” Tsubasa could not help but ask as soon as Hibiki was on her feet. She was wearing the same set of clothes as Chris but her kosode was an orange and white color and instead of boots she wore black leggings and wooden sandals. Just like Chris, the long, hanging sleeves of her Kosode were pulled back by strings.

“Yeah, Tsubasa-san. I’m okay. I saw it just in time.” Hibiki grinned reassuringly. To Tsubasa’s relief, she indeed looked unhurt. “It’s a good thing Master trained us in dodging arrows!” She then said cheerfully and Tsubasa gave a relieved nod. Her uncle Genjuuro was a bit extreme when it comes to training the Sentinels but this was one of the times that their training paid off.

“Geez, you idiot. You almost got yourself killed because you were slacking off again.” Chris was still visibly upset, scowling at Hibiki. Hibiki only laughed at the accusation, scratching her head sheepishly. Hibiki was very fond of taking naps up at the crow’s nest, usually when she gets bored from acting as look out. She had excellent climbing skills and thus, she was assigned that role. It gets pretty boring however when they are at the open sea like this and there was nothing for miles. “We were using the crow’s nest as target practice! We had no idea you were there!”

“Sorry…” Hibiki mumbled, looking chastised.

“Are you truly alright, Hibiki?” Tsubasa was a little surprised when Maria stepped forward, a slight frown on her face.

“Ah, yes! M-Maria-san! I’m fine!” Hibiki looked startled when Maria addressed her directly. This was probably the first time she was addressed by the princess and Hibiki looked a little embarrassed, especially with what just happened.

“I do apologize for Shirabe’s carelessness. I would hope you would not take it against her.” Maria continued, a slightly concerned look on her face. Shirabe looked rather ashamed behind her, her eyes guiltily trailed on the floor.

“But Maria, Shirabe did nothing wrong! It was an accident!” Kirika immediately leapt to the defense of her partner but Maria shook her head at them and she looked at them sternly.

“It may have been an accident but Hibiki had almost been hurt by Shirabe’s hand. It would only be good manners to apologize and to be more careful in the future.” Maria scolded, for a moment looking the part of a mother scolding her children.

Properly chastised, Shirabe and Kirika bowed to Hibiki in apology. “We’re sorry.” They said in unison.

“I’m really fine Maria-san! It’s no one’s fault so we’re all even!” Hibiki waved off the apology nervously. Seemingly satisfied that there was no more issue, Maria actually smiled a little and she nodded. She then patted Kirika and Shirabe’s heads as if praising them for apologizing before moving away.

“So Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan, no hard feelings right?” Hibiki then took Kirika and Shirabe’s hands each in her own, lifting them up as a sort of peace offering most likely.

“Yeah, Hibiki-san.” Shirabe smiled weakly at her while Kirika nodded, perking back up a little.

“And we’re all friends now! Right, Chris-chan?” She then turned to Chris, grinning. Chris turned a little red before she coughed.

“Yeah, whatever.” She grumbled. Hibiki then pulled Chris closer, chatting all the way. It seemed that the four of them would be okay and be good friends.

This time, Tsubasa could not help but smile at the sight. She looked at Maria who was also watching them, that same fond and motherly smile still on her face. It was then that Tsubasa realized that this was the first time she saw Maria smile. The change was astounding, her already beautiful features becoming even more stunning. It was then that Tsubasa saw that she had the same friendly smile as Serena, and Maria looked a lot more approachable like her now.

“Shall we continue?” Tsubasa then asked as she approached Maria. Now that everything was alright, they could continue their touring. Tsubasa was just a little disappointed when the smile melted away and her usual neutral expression came back as she nodded. The rest of the tour was not as eventful thankfully. They toured the kitchens, the storage area below deck and the quarters of the rest of the crew. When it was done, Tsubasa escorted Maria back to the cabin. By coincidence, Kanade was also escorting Serena back and the two pairs met there.

“Maria-neesan! So how was your tour?” Serena greeted, a wide smile on her face as she quickly clung to Maria’s arm. It seemed to have been an expected action as Maria hardly blinked at the attack.

“It was… interesting..?” Maria trailed off, like she wasn’t sure on what to comment exactly. Well, Tsubasa could hardly blame her. She must’ve been thinking about the earlier incident with Hibiki and the others.

“I heard Hibiki almost got skewered again?” Kanade then asked with an amused arch of her brow.

“It was a bit of a careless action on both parts but Tachibana is alright.” Tsubasa replied neutrally.

“That girl can be such a handful. I can’t always be there to save her every time.” Kanade complained with a shake of her head. “But I’m glad nothing happened.” She amended with a smile. Tsubasa knew just how fond Kanade was of Hibiki. She was the one that reminded Kanade so much of the little sister that she once lost after all. Kanade would go through hell if it meant saving Hibiki, and that goes for Chris and Tsubasa herself too.

“Shall we go back then?” Tsubasa then heard Maria ask, snapping her attention back to the two sisters. Serena only nodded in response before she turned to look at Tsubasa and Kanade.

“Thank you both for accompanying us.” She said, inclining her head and giving them a thankful smile.

“It was our pleasure.” Kanade answered as the two of them bowed.

“Also, I have mentioned this to Tsubasa earlier but you are all welcome to enter and stay at our cabin. It would be more convenient for you as our guards.” Maria was then reminded of her earlier words and she looked at Kanade expectantly.

“That would be a big help for us. Thank you.” Kanade nodded before she looked at Tsubasa meaningfully, a glint of something in her eyes. Before Tsubasa could think of what it could be, Maria and Serena entered their cabin. Inside, Hibiki and Chris were already there with Kirika and Shirabe.

“Ah, Maria! We have Chris-san and Hibiki-san here since we were talking. Hope you don’t mind.” Kirika explained the presence of the two. It looked like the four of them had bonded a little over what happened earlier.

“Of course not. It’s fine.” Maria said, entering the cabin first.

“Would you like to join us as well?” Serena then turned back to them as she let her sister go.

“We’d love to but since Chris and Hibiki are here, we’d be needed elsewhere.” Kanade explained, the glint in her eyes back again. Serena then nodded, seemingly understanding and left it at that. Tsubasa blinked at Kanade but did not question her statement. Tsubasa was certain that they weren’t really needed elsewhere, even with Kanade as acting captain.

“But we’ll definitely take on that invitation soon.” Kanade called out after Serena who gave them one last smile and closed the door. Kanade then turned to Tsubasa with a casual smile. “Come on, Tsubasa. I need help in sharpening my weapon.” She requested, her voice light. Tsubasa then realized what Kanade wanted to really say. Kanade can take care of her naginata perfectly well on her own but there were times when she would ask Tsubasa to do it. It usually meant that Kanade wished to talk to her alone.

“…Of course.” Tsubasa nodded and the two of them went to their assigned cabin right beside Maria and the others’ cabin. When they entered, Tsubasa settled at her usual corner while Kanade took her naginata from where it was propped on the wall, the whetstone that she uses for sharpening and a folded cloth.

“So Tsubasa…” Kanade began, handing her naginata to Tsubasa and the tools needed for sharpening. She then settled down in front of Tsubasa, her arms and legs crossed. She seemed to be pondering whatever it is that she wants to ask Tsubasa.

“Hmm?” Tsubasa hummed in acknowledgement, laying the naginata’s blade carefully on her lap. She then started the rhythmic and careful sharpening of the blade. The sound of the whetstone sliding against the blade was all that could be heard before Kanade spoke again.

“…What do you think of the Princesses?” Kanade asked lightly but her eyes were staring straight at Tsubasa. Tsubasa faltered in her movements. For a moment, the whetstone stayed perfectly still on the blade before it began to slowly move again. Tsubasa felt rather nervous at the question but she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“…Why?” Tsubasa asked coolly. She sounded detached and uninterested but in fact, Tsubasa just wanted to stall.

“I was just curious.” Kanade answered innocently but then she grinned impishly. Tsubasa knew that look. It could only mean trouble for her (and for Chris) whenever Kanade gets that look on her face. “Cause you know, you seem to be very interested in Princess Maria.” Kanade wiggled her eyebrows at her and Tsubasa winced a little in response to the blunt statement. She did not know why but Tsubasa felt a blush stain her cheeks as well. “Is it because she’s beautiful?” Kanade teased.

“She is the one that I- We, must protect.” Tsubasa cleared her throat at the slip of her tongue. Kanade’s grin seemed to become a bit more wicked and Tsubasa had this urge to throw the whetstone at her. “My interest does not go beyond that.” She insisted with all dignity.

“Oh? So you’re telling me she isn’t beautiful? Cause you know, she’s definitely gorgeous. Both of them are actually.” Tsubasa could feel her blush deepen as she was caught unawares in Kanade’s trap.

“Ah, well… Maria is- I mean, both of them are very beautiful as you said.” Tsubasa backtracked awkwardly, biting her lip as she determinedly looked down at her lap to avoid Kanade’s teasing gaze.

“Oh come on Tsubasa! Don’t be shy! It’s just us two here. I just want to know what you think of Maria. You know you can tell me.” Kanade laughed a little, her smile now encouraging. Reluctantly, Tsubasa found herself opening her mouth.

“She’s… kind.” Tsubasa settled on that. Kanade gave her a droll stare before motioning for her to continue. “She… She mostly hides her kindness. She looks stern and dignified mostly but she cares for those that are around her, even if they are not close to her.” Tsubasa closed her eyes, remembering the many times that Maria showed concern to them.

“However… She hides that kindness, as if she’s afraid of showing it.” Tsubasa continued, now frowning. “Also, she does her best to hide that she is burdened by something.” It was a feeling she had, ever since she met Maria. Observing her during the times Tsubasa was in the same vicinity confirmed it. There was a stiffness to Maria’s movements, like she was burdened by a heavy load on her shoulders. She looks composed most of the time but Tsubasa felt as though there was something she was hiding.

“Heh, I’m surprised you got that much of an opinion of her.” Kanade’s comment snapped Tsubasa out of her reverie and she cleared her throat and continuing her task, her ears feeling strangely warm. “You’re not usually that good at reading people unless they interest you.” Kanade pointed out. That jab had Tsubasa wincing guiltily. Ah, it would do no good for her to feign disinterest.

“Maria… Intrigues me.” Tsubasa finally admitted.

“Yeah, I kinda got that.” Kanade said in amusement. “So you wanna know more about her then? About what she hides behind her usual façade?”

“…That would be correct.” Tsubasa mumbled. Why was her face feeling so hot anyway? Expressing interest for another person is just a normal and common human trait. Why was she so embarrassed in admitting this?

“Well, I’ve got the solution for you then!” Kanade then smirked evilly. Tsubasa looked back at her, feeling much more uneasy now. What could Kanade be planning?

“We just need to loosen her up and get her to talk!” Kanade pointed out brilliantly.

“How do you propose to do that?” Tsubasa did not know if she would regret asking this but Kanade might have a good idea on how to go about it. Kanade did give sound advice. Sometimes. Or maybe very rarely.

“We just get her drunk!” Okay, so it wasn’t sound advice. At all.

“Isn’t that a bit excessive?” Tsubasa could not help but ask, her jaw dropping a little at the sheer audacity of Kanade to even suggest such a thing.

“Hell no! It could actually be what we all need! We do need to get better at getting along with them since we’ll be stuck with them for a month and maybe even beyond. What better way to do that than to have a get-to-know party? Good food and alcohol are the foundations of a good friendship!” Kanade proclaimed, pumping her fist up in the air.

Tsubasa mostly had reservations about this, especially with the amount of alcohol Kanade is able to consume and the amount of alcohol that Chris and Hibiki are not able to consume. No one would be able to protect anyone if all of them ended up drunk! However, Kanade looked like she would not be dissuaded no matter what Tsubasa or anyone would say and so Tsubasa gave a sigh of defeat. “If you wish for it so badly…”

“Of course I do! And this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Maria some more, you know.” Kanade then winked .Tsubasa felt as though Kanade was implying something else with those words and she narrowed her eyes a bit. This would not end well if she wasn’t going to do something to reign Kanade in a bit.

“I would only agree to this if you will not force me to get drunk. One of us at least should be able to do our duty as a Sentinel.” Tsubasa stipulated dryly. Kanade could hardly ever be dissuaded, the only thing that Tsubasa could do at times like these is to compromise.

“Hmm… Deal.” Tsubasa was actually surprised that Kanade agreed to that so quickly. Kanade was usually so hell-bent on getting her drunk whenever they were near any kind of alcohol. “In return, I can get everyone else to drink a whole lot.

“…You would be responsible for them if something were to happen?” Tsubasa asked, a bit of a worried frown on her face.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Kanade answered rather dismissively. She seemed unconcerned about any potential mishaps and most likely, she just wants to have fun and get people drunk. “Oh man, this is going to be good. I had Ogawa bring in five barrels of mead you know. This is gonna be great!” Kanade looked rightly excited as she practically bounced outside, leaving Tsubasa alone.

Tsubasa sighed deeply as she put down the whetstone. This was definitely not going to end well. Perhaps she should catch a nap. She would need it with what Kanade is planning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're still moving slowly, with more interactions with everyone! Another fairly happy chapter next. I'm taking the time to indulge myself in making happy chapters because things may not be so happy in the near future...
> 
> Also note on Chris and Hibiki's clothes;  
> Kosode - basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Worn as both an undergarment and overgarment, it is what most people imagine when using the much broader term kimono. Its more loose than a kimono and is worn by the common folk mostly. I used this term in this chapter because it's Tsubasa's POV and she knows what its called.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria could not help but stare at the grinning visage of Kanade, surprised at her sudden proposal.

“So, what do you think?” Kanade prompted, her smile not at all fading.

“Well…” Maria hedged. Kanade’s proposal wasn’t bad per se. Actually, it sounded nice and it could help her get her mind off of things. Plus, it would be a good opportunity for Kirika, Shirabe and Serena to make friends. However, a bad feeling tingled at her spine and she hesitated. Why did it feel as though she would be in for a lot of headache if she agreed to this?

“That sounds really fun!” Hibiki interrupted her thoughts, sounding quite excited. “You’d like that too, right Chris-chan?” She then turned to Chris.

“W-well, I don’t really care either way.” Chris mumbled, crossing her arms defensively. That was most likely the closest thing to an agreement that Chris would ever give.

“A party huh..?” Even Kirika looked excited at the prospect.

“It does sound interesting.” Serena commented and she looked at Maria with an expectant look. “It’s alright if we join too, right Maria-neesan?” And of course, Serena pretty much decided for them and Maria sighed.

“Of course.” Maria nodded in agreement.

“Great! It’s a party then!” Kanade whooped, her grin practically splitting her face in half. “So it’s set tonight! Expect a lot of food and booze.” Maria nodded to show that she understood.

“FOOD!” Hibiki exclaimed, looking extremely happy at what Kanade said.

“And you two get to help in the kitchens.” Kanade then grabbed Hibiki by her scarf and Chris by her collar, easily dragging them towards the door.

“WHAT!? I can’t even cook!” Chris protested loudly, attempting to get away from Kanade but it was to no avail. Kanade seemed to have a strong grip and Chris’s clothes would rip or she’d choke first before she could get away from her.

“Ehh? That’s not fair!” Hibiki pouted, not bothering to fight. It seemed that unlike Chris, she had accepted that Kanade was much stronger and that she couldn't escape from her grasp. Maria had to fight down the smile that was threatening to show on her face at their antics.

“Bye Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan! Maria-san and Serena-san too!” Hibiki then waved at them even as she was dragged out of the cabin.

“See you!” Kirika waved back at her, giggling all the while. Shirabe and Serena also waved, genuine smiles of amusement on their faces. Maria felt a little lighter seeing those smiles. So perhaps it was a good thing that they’re all getting along with Hibiki and the others. It would make the transition to Japan easier if they had friends after all. Thinking about it however made Maria frown a little.

“I can’t wait for later.” Serena said, clapping her hand once in excitement. She glanced over at Maria expectantly but Maria didn’t hear her, her thoughts far away. “Maria-neesan?” Serena called out to her and Maria snapped out of her thoughts.

“Y-yes.” Maria nodded with a frail smile. “I cannot wait either.”

 

* * *

 

The promised dinner party was held in Maria and the other’s cabins. The eight of them were a little cramped in the cabin only for four people, sitting atop a cushion each on the floor around two low tables filled with an assortment of food typical for long voyages. Salted pork, dried fish and some cheese but also since they just left port a day ago Ogawa was putting down day old crusty bread and fresh vegetable stew. Each of them also had rough-hewn wooden tankards of what Maria immediately recognized as mead.

Kirika was seated at the other end of the table from Maria, with Hibiki sitting across from her. Beside Kirika was Shirabe followed by Serena and then Maria. Beside Hibiki was Chris, followed by Kanade, and finally Tsubasa.

Maria quickly surveyed all of her companions at the table as she waited for the table to be set. Hibiki and Kirika were already drooling, their eyes shining brightly as they looked at the food. Shirabe and Serena were talking quietly. Chris looked bored, her right elbow on the table and her head resting on her hand as she conversed with a boisterous Kanade. Tsubasa was silent, her eyes closed as if in meditation.

“Thanks for the help Ogawa!” Kanade immediately thanked Ogawa as soon as he put down the last of the food.

“My pleasure. Enjoy your meal everyone.” Ogawa said as he bowed deeply and left.

“Can we eat now?” Hibiki asked impatiently as she looked like she was ready to launch herself on the food.

“At least let me say something before you jump on the food.” Kanade wagged a finger at Hibiki who laughed guiltily a little and wiped the drool off her face. “And so…” Kanade cleared her throat, her face uncharacteristically serious. Maria wondered if she was going to give a speech as the acting captain of the ship. “LET’S PARTEEEEH!” Kanade exclaimed boisterously suddenly, startling Maria just a bit.

“YEAAAAHHH!” Kirika and Hibiki both cheered in response to that and immediately dug in. Maria, Serena and Shirabe blinked at how fast that was while Tsubasa and Chris hardly flinched, most likely used to this.

“I apologize if the food is not much.” Maria heard the soft voice of Tsubasa to her left. “We aren’t all that familiar with European food and we mostly stocked up on food best for long journeys…” Tsubasa trailed off, looking troubled.

“There’s no need to apologize. We are more than fine with this.” Maria immediately said, wanting to assuage Tsubasa’s worry. In fact, she shouldn’t be worried about that. The food was more than adequate for them.

“I’m glad.” Tsubasa said sincerely and pulled back. At first glance, Tsubasa seemed unconcerned since she’s always so calm but that was very far from the truth. Maria couldn’t help but feel touched with her small gestures of caring.

“Maria-neesan, you should eat.” Serena nudged Maria’s side chidingly. Maria hadn’t touched the food yet and it immediately caught Serena’s concern. In the blink of an eye, her sister filled her bowl with a little of everything.

“I can get food on my own.” Maria reminded Serena who merely smiled sweetly at her.

“You need to eat everything, Maria-neesan. I know that you haven’t been eating well lately.” Serena said lightly but there was a certain edge of disapproval. Maria truly couldn’t hide anything from Serena and she sighed in defeat. Serena smiled in approval when Maria started eating what was set out for her.

“Kanade-san, what’s this drink?” Hibiki asked as she curiously peered down her tankard.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Chris said rather suspiciously as she sniffed her drink a little.

“Why don’t you go and have a sip? It’s not something that can kill you.” Kanade said as she downed her tankard. “Easily that is.” She then added with a smirk. Hibiki looked horrified while Chris merely snorted in disbelief but she glared suspiciously into her cup.

“Don’t listen to Kanade. It’s an alcoholic drink called mead.” Tsubasa said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“Yeah! Mead tastes really good and sweet!” Kirika chirped happily as she drank hers.

“Although you could die if you drink too much.” Shirabe stated, a serious glint in her eyes. Hibiki visibly gulped at that.

“Well, that’s the same for everything else actually…” Serena pointed out with a giggle.

“In other words, just don’t drink too much. Even though it’s sweet, it’s still alcohol.” Tsubasa said calmly as she took a sip from her tankard.

“Hmm.” Chris hummed in acknowledgement, now looking curious before cautiously taking a small taste. Maria watched as Chris’ expression changed from caution to surprise. “It is sweet.” Chris murmured and took a larger gulp.

“So it’s good?” Hibiki perked up before gulping it down. “Wow, it’s really sweet and it really warms me up!” Hibiki commented, sounding impressed.

“We’ve got a lot more where that came from so drink all you want!” Kanade exclaimed, pouring herself another serving of mead. Maria now realized that the bad feeling earlier warned her about this. It didn’t exactly take a genius to realize what Kanade was planning.

“Don’t drink too much, Kirika, Shirabe.” Maria said sternly as she drank her mead. It had a sweet taste but there was also the strong underlying taste of alcohol. Maria grimaced a little even though she was very used to this. No doubt anyone inexperienced with alcohol will get tanked after just a few servings.

“Now Maria, this is a party after all.” Kanade grinned evilly and Maria raised an eyebrow at her. “And we’re all here to have fun!” Instead of being angry at Kanade’s blatant disregard of Maria’s concern, she was more surprised that Kanade went up against her in the first place.

“Yeah Maria! We can handle ourselves!” Kirika protested, emboldened perhaps by the alcohol she has already consumed and of Kanade’s support. Beside her, Shirabe fervently nodded, her cheeks already flushed.

“Yeaaahhh, we’re all going to have fuuun!” Hibiki slurred, raising her tankard high. Kirika, Shirabe and Kanade all mimicked Hibiki with cheers. Maria groaned a little as she looked at Serena in disbelief. Did they all consume that much mead already for them to be like this?

“You’re all so annoyingly loud. Shut up.” Chris growled, looking as red as her clothes. She didn’t sound as threatening as usual though. In fact, Chris sounded sleepy.

“I think your warning is a little too late, Maria-neesan.” Serena informed her lightly, an amused smile on her lips as she sipped her mead daintily.

“Kanade would apparently be responsible for everyone tonight.” Tsubasa then informed Maria calmly.

“Damn right I am.” Kanade gloated.“So you two aren’t going to get away from drinking.” When Maria and Serena put down their tankard, Kanade immediately refilled them to the brim. Kanade looked at the both of them with an unmistakable challenging gleam in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Maria felt a certain thrill in the face of a challenge.

“Is that a challenge, Captain Kanade?” Serena asked with an innocently disarming smile. Maria could not suppress her own smile at that.

“Sure it is, if you can keep up.” Kanade was the perfect picture of arrogance, her smirk wide. Ah, now this actually seemed fun. Maria’s lips twitched into a bigger smile that she hid behind her tankard.

“I suppose we’ll have to see.” Serena smiled serenely as was her namesake.

“MIKUUUU!” Maria almost choked on her drink at Hibiki’s sudden wail. Everyone turned their attention to Hibiki who had fat tears rolling down her face.

“Oh dear.” Maria heard Tsubasa sigh.

“I REALLY MISS MIKU! I WANT TO GO HOOOME!” Hibiki wailed, waving her drink around.

“Miku? Who’s that?” Shirabe asked curiously, hiccupping a little.

“She’s my sunshine! Beside her is the warmest place I know!” Hibiki answered, calming down a little when Kanade scooted closer to her and patted her head.

“Miku’s another one of our comrades and she’s back home.” Kanade supplied helpfully. “She’s practically Hibiki’s wife.”

“I haven’t been able to sleep since we left home.” Hibiki sniffled. “I always sleep beside Miku and it’s the warmest place ever. I feel so lonely here at the ship. Chris-chan is awful at bed unlike Miku.” Hibiki ranted, even dragging Chris into it. Maria felt her cheeks flush at the subtle undertone of that declaration before she chastised herself internally for even thinking about it.

“What do you mean I’m awful!?” Chris immediately raged and hit Hibiki on the head with her cup, barely avoiding sloshing the mead on Hibiki’s head. “You’re the one who keeps on sneaking into my bed!” Chris yelled.

“I can’t sleep without Miku beside me!” Hibiki wailed. “You’re the next best thing! I don’t like sleeping with Kanade-san cause her boobs choke me when she hugs me too hard!”

“Ouch. You wound me so.” Kanade said dramatically. “You don’t like cuddling with your big sister? I’m hurt.” Kanade even sniffed for added effect. Maria heard Chris give out an unladylike snort at Kanade’s playacting.

“I feel bad for you Hibiki-san.” Kirika said emphatically as she nodded. “Not being able to sleep with the one you love most is torture.” Kirika sounded almost mature. “So I’m really thankful and happy that I have Shirabe with me!” Kirika then hugged Shirabe tightly. Maria didn’t know what to think when Kirika just spilled all of that and its implications.

“Awww… How nice… I wish I had Miku here too.” Hibiki sniffed sadly before she started wailing again.“Yeah, I love Miku soooo much! And I really miss her everyday! I really, really, really love her!” Hibiki declared with all passion.

“And I really, really, really love Shirabe!” Kirika shouted, as if trying to compete with Hibiki. Maria groaned a little. Well, that cat is out of the bag. She feared what Kanade and the others would think if they found out that Kirika and Shirabe were in a relationship that was not exactly normal between two girls. However, none of the others even reacted. It was as if it was a normal everyday thing and Maria wondered if she got worried for nothing.

“No! I really, really, really love Kiri-chan more!” Even the usually quiet Shirabe had her say, her voice higher than usual.

“No! I love Miku more!” Hibiki protested as she shot to her feet.

“I love Shirabe more!” Kirika also shot to her feet, stumbling just a little.

“I love Kiri-chan more!” Shirabe was on her feet too and the three of them glared at each other, not willing to back down.

“Oohh, fight, fight, fight!” And of course, Kanade was not being helpful as she encouraged the three of them. Serena giggled beside her while Maria could only exchange a long-suffering expression with Tsubasa.

“You three are making my head hurt! Sit down or I’ll deck ya all!” Chris threatened, wobbly standing up as well with a fierce glare. The three of them thankfully stopped, adopting identical sulking pouts as they all sat back down. Satisfied, Chris also sat back down with a huff.

“It’s fun to see everyone so lively and getting along well!” Serena commented with a wide smile, unfazed at the ‘fight’ that almost broke out.

“I couldn’t put it any better myself!” Kanade laughed loudly, raising her tankard in agreement. Maria was a little startled when she found herself giggling a little. It must be all the alcohol she’s consuming. Self-consciously, she looked around to see if anyone noticed and she was met with Tsubasa’s indigo eyes staring straight at her. Being caught red-handed had Maria flushing and she could only look away in embarrassment.

“Didja both hit your head or something?” Chris grumbled in disbelief, staring at Kanade and Serena like they were crazy. “Or did I hit mine? My head hurts.” Chris groaned.

“Kanade, stop refilling Yukine’s cup. She’ll pass out soon if she keeps this up.” Tsubasa chided. Maria noticed that after Tsubasa’s first drink, Kanade had not refilled hers.

“Always the responsible one are you? Fine, fine. Chris is such a lightweight that she’s only had three.” Kanade huffed disappointingly as she bypassed Chris’ cup and refilled Hibiki’s instead.

“Who’re you calling lightweight!?” Chris slurred, her chin thudding to the table. Maria winced at the sound but Chris didn’t seem to be hurt as she just started muttering incomprehensibly.

“Yukine already had four.” Tsubasa corrected with a small sigh.

“I had fiiiive! I’m better at this than Chris-chan!!” Hibiki cheered happily as she downed her newly refilled tankard in a few gulps.

“Ha! We’ll see if you can even reach ten! It’s our fifth too! Right, Shirabe?” Kirika giggled proudly as she refilled her tankard and Shirabe’s with a bit of difficulty

“You probably won’t even reach past seven.” Maria told them and the both of them had identical looks of offense before suddenly bursting into laughter.

“We’ll see about that, Maria!” Shirabe slurred. “We’ve been training!” Maria knew that was a bold-faced lie as Mom made sure that they weren’t allowed to drink alcohol. They always drank the non-alcoholic variety and were only allowed alcohol during winter and even then Mom was very strict about it.

“Y-Yeah, cause one day we’ll beat you a-and Serena!” Kirika shouted and Maria could not help but smirk and just shook her head in amusement.

“Now that we’re having fun and all, anyone else want to share anything?” Kanade asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Maria raised her eyebrows at her once again. She didn’t think anyone was that drunk to openly take that bait…

“Me! I miss Miku and I want to hug her cause she’s the warmest and nicest thing to hug ever!” Hibiki hollered shamelessly.

“You know we kinda got that earlier Hibiki… I was asking for something else.” Kanade informed her.

“Oh. Well, okay.” Hibiki mumbled, her shoulders slumping visibly.

“Ah! Me, me! I have something to share!” Kirika then perked up, raising her hands and waving them, almost hitting Shirabe on the face.

“The floor’s all yours!” Kanade grinned, pointing to Kirika.

“I’ve got something to make you happy Hibiki-san!” Kirika then said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Eh? You do?” Hibiki asked, looking up at Kirika with wide and hopeful eyes.

“Maria!” Kirika pointed to Maria, and Maria blinked as all eyes were on her. “Maria’s the best thing to hug ever! She’s really soft and really warm and smells really nice!” Kirika explained with all enthusiasm.

“R-really?” Hibiki perked up, looking at Maria intensely.

“W-wait…” Maria said hesitantly, not exactly liking where this is going.

“Go on Hibiki-san! Maria likes hugs!” Kirika encouraged, either not caring for or noticing Maria’s hesitation.

“I can hug you, right Maria-san?” Hibiki asked as she stood up, a determined look on her face.

Seeing Hibiki like that, Maria couldn’t bring herself to refuse but neither did she agree. Hibiki seemed to take her silence as agreement and she circled around the table, passing behind Kirika and the others and kneeled behind Maria. Hibiki then hugged her, her arms resting around Maria’s waist as she buried her face in Maria’s long hair. Maria was frozen in surprise and disbelief. Hibiki really did hug her! They stayed like that for a few moments before Hibiki pulled back and stood up again.

“How was it?” Shirabe asked seriously as Hibiki returned to her earlier position.

“Well, it was like you said! Maria-san is warm and soft and smells really nice.” Hibiki answered with a thoughtful nod. “But she’s not Miku.” Hibiki then said sadly.

“That’s cause you’re really picky! I wanna try!” Kanade then announced eagerly and Maria recoiled. Maria couldn’t get used to how often Kanade could catch her off-guard with her outlandish statements and requests.

“Go ahead Kanade-san. Maria-neesan doesn’t mind.” Serena spoke up this time, pure amusement on her face.

“Alright!” Kanade cheered and was on her feet in no time. Maria glared at Serena, unable to decline again when Serena insisted like that. Kanade went behind Tsubasa and was beside Maria. Maria braced herself for the hug but Kanade didn’t just hug her. Kanade outright tackled Maria, her well-built body knocking out all of the air in Maria’s lungs.

Maria struggled to keep her balance but it only took her two seconds before she was knocked flat to her back, just barely missing Serena who immediately scooted away to safety. With a groan, Maria found herself blinking at the ceiling, a little dazed at the sudden attack. Kanade’s face was squashed on Maria’s chest and she was holding tightly to Maria’s waist.

“Kanade! You are going to kill Maria at this rate!” Tsubasa yelped, leaping to her feet to pull Kanade away from Maria.

“Hey, I’m only starting to enjoy this! Wait your turn, Tsubasa.” Kanade said, her voice muffled as she spoke, refusing to budge even when Tsubasa tried to pry her away from Maria. A little winded, it took a bit of time before Maria could get her bearings back as Tsubasa finally pulled Kanade away and allowed Maria to sit back up.

“I am so sorry such rudeness.” Tsubasa apologized as she pulled Kanade back to her seat, her eyes meeting with Maria’s.

“I’m fine… It didn’t really hurt.” Maria assured. It knocked the breath right out of her but it was more surprising than really hurtful.

“Kanade-san is really quite enthusiastic. Maria-neesan is used to such attacks. Kirika and Shirabe do that all the time.” Serena said with a nod. As if to demonstrate, both Kirika and Shirabe went beside Maria with looks of jealousy plastered on their faces.

“We’re the only ones who’re allowed to do that!” Kirika pouted as she positioned herself to Maria’s left while Shirabe was on Maria’s right.

“Not again…” Maria could only sigh as the twin terrors moved at the same time to tackle Maria into a double hug. Maria could only gasp as Kirika’s face found itself in Maria’s chest while Shirabe’s face was a little lower, the two of them squeezing her tightly until she could barely breathe.

“Maria is ours to hug!” Shirabe said possessively. Maria could only give a half-smile, knowing that she would be no match for these two at all. She was certainly relieved though when they finally let her go.

“Ugh. Being so touchy feel while other people are around. You guys have no shame.” Chris said in barely concealed disgust, scowling at them in disapproval.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Kanade drawled, a smirk tugging at her lips as she turned to Chris.

“Yeah Chris-chan! We all know how much you like hugs. When we’re asleep, you sometimes cling real hard and I have to get Kanade-san and Tsubasa-san to pry you off me!” Hibiki nodded, probably revealing one of Chris’ best kept secrets as her face flamed at the accusation.

“Sh-shut up you two! That’s not true!” Chris denied.

“Oh? Then I dare you to hug Maria and prove us wrong.” Kanade’s eyes glinted evilly.

“Hmph. Fine then. I’ll show you that I’m not clingy at all!” Chris exclaimed loudly, her eyes narrowed right at Maria. She stumbled a little on her feet, before she moved to go between Maria and Serena. She looked fiercely determined but she had a blush on her cheeks that ruined the effect.

Maria readied herself for when Chris hugged her. It was at first a very light hug, with Chris hardly even touching Maria. However, after a few seconds, all of Chris’ weight suddenly collapsed on Maria. Since Chris was smaller than Kanade, Maria managed to remain upright but she had to put her arms around Chris too to balance herself. Now, Chris had her head on Maria’s chest and her arms were clinging to Maria’s waist tightly.

“…Chris?” Maria called out hesitantly.

“Comfy.” Chris mumbled, obviously enjoying her newfound position.

“Ha! I knew it! Chris enjoys hugging too much!” Kanade exclaimed, laughing in amusement.

“I do not!” Chris growled in denial even as she tightened her grip and shifted her head to glare at Kanade. “It’s just comfortable here.”

“That’s the same thing!” Hibiki pointed out with a stupid grin.

“Hmph.” Chris then just huffed and glared at them, seemingly not interested in relinquishing her comfortable position. Maria had this strange urge to laugh as Chris reminded her of a grumpy yet possessive cat.

“Aww… Chris-san is adorable.” Serena then cooed, scooting closer. “She reminds me of a cat.” And as if Chris really was a cat, Serena patted Chris on the head, smiling all the while. Chris turned her head to look at Serena with a glare.

“S-stop that.” Chris demanded half-heartedly, her glare not at all intense. Her already red face flushing even darker.

“Oh, sorry.” Serena pulled away with a genuinely apologetic look on her face. “I wasn’t able to resist.” Serena admitted with a shy and slightly guilty smile.

Chris didn’t respond, instead she finally loosened her grip on Maria’s waist and let her go. For a moment, she sat unsteadily between Maria and Serena, her head lowered.

“Are you okay, Chris?” Hibiki asked, perhaps a little unnerved at Chris’ sudden silence. Suddenly, Chris fell towards Serena. Maria was as startled as Serena, who hastily caught Chris in her arms, with Chris’s face ending up on Serena’s chest.

“Chris-san! Are you alright?” Serena exclaimed, obviously worried. A look of surprise passed through her face when Chris’ arms snaked around her waist and hugged her. “Chris-san?” Serena called out again, confused but not pulling away.

"Do it again." Chris' voice could hardly be heard.

"Excuse me?" Serena blinked owlishly down at Chris.

"Hahaha! Chris you can be so spoiled!” Kanade suddenly burst out in laughter.

“I am not.” Chris denied as was usual but she did not let Serena go.

“I don’t understand?” Serena said, bewildered.

“Serena, Chris wants you to pat her head again.” Kanade explained, finally getting her laughter under control.

“Oh!” Serena’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she finally understood what Chris wanted. “I’d be glad to.” Serena then said warmly and gently patted Chris’s head. Maria could’ve sworn that she caught a glimpse of Chris actually smiling a little before she shifted, most likely hide her face, burrowing even deeper into the embrace.

“Cute.” Shirabe murmured, her voice flat but she was staring at Chris as if entranced.

“Too cute.” Kirika wholeheartedly agreed. Well, Maria agreed with them too but she wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“This is amazing. Serena-san has calmed the savage beast that is Chris-chan.” Hibiki said in awe, sounding deeply impressed.

“It’s definitely the head pat. Alright! I’ll use that when I piss Chris off again.” Kanade nodded to herself, pleased at the new discovery.

“Shut up, you idiot. I can hear you.” Chris huffed as she turned her head a little and glared sleepily at Kanade. Serena only giggled, looking like she was enjoying fluffing Chris’ hair.

“I’m just a little jealous that you’d allow Serena to pat you when we can’t even hug you without you blowing a tizzy. Well, I guess you are drunk and Serena’s really nice to you.” Kanade sighed, pouting dramatically.

“Ohh, maybe it’s because Serena’s good with animals! You know, when we’d go out lotsa cats and dogs want to get petted by Serena!” Kirika exclaimed, even pounding her fist on her hand in emphasis.

“You did what?!” Maria immediately reacted, shocked at what Kirika had inadvertently revealed. This was not something that Maria was not aware of at all.

“Kiri-chan! That’s not something you’re supposed to say!” Shirabe scolded, elbowing Kirika at her side not so gently.

“Err… Ooops?” Kirika looked like it finally registered that she said something that she shouldn’t have. Maria straightened up at her seat, looking sternly at Kirika, Shirabe and Serena who all sported guilty looks.

“What’s this about going outside?” Maria asked, her voice calm but there was an edge there that would not tolerate lies.

“Uh, you see Maria… We… Uh…” Kirika tried to explain but panic was showing on her face and she most likely could not formulate an excuse.

“Maria-neesan, it was me. I… I was the one who asked Kirika and Shirabe to bring me outside.” Serena said, looking determinedly at Maria.

“How often was this?” Maria asked sharply, fear starting to creep up her spine.

“Maybe a few times a month?” Shirabe answered softly, an unsure look on her face.

“Whenever you were too busy with Mom at court.” Serena looked ashamed as she looked down at Chris’ head.

“Serena! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! Going out of the castle with just Kirika and Shirabe, without even telling anyone!?” Maria was angry and utterly terrified as she thought of what the three of them had done. And they had done it more than once! Ever since their parents had died in that assassination, Nastassja had stressed how important it is for the two of them to stay in the castle for their own safety. For Serena to blatantly disregard such danger..!

“The three of you could’ve gotten killed! You know how dangerous it is for us!” Maria could not help but let the fear that she was feeling show on her face as her voice raised higher and higher.

“We were wearing disguises! See? No one found out! Not even you did!” Kirika flailed her arms, trying to help Serena out who looked quite ashamed of herself, her usual smile long gone.

“That is not the point! You shouldn’t have put yourselves in danger like that in the first place!” Maria was practically shouting now, blinded by the fear that she felt. She knew that it had already happened, knew that the three of them were safe and nothing really happened but when she thinks of what ifs… The fear gripped Maria’s heart like a vice, her emotions getting the best of her.

“Maria.” Maria jumped a little when a hand gently touched her arm. She turned, only to see Tsubasa looking at her calmly. “That’s enough.” She said softly yet firmly. Maria found herself opening her mouth to protest but Tsubasa shook her head. With those steady eyes and hand on her, Maria felt herself calm down and her mouth clicked shut. Suddenly, Maria was reminded of where she was and that there were others aside from themselves here. She looked at Serena who was guiltily frowning even as Chris still clung to her, to Kirika and Shirabe who had their eyes averted from her in shame.

“I… I apologize.” Maria said stiffly, looking away from everyone. “That was tactless of me. I lost my temper.” Internally, she chastised herself for losing her temper like that. She had horribly embarrassed Serena and the other two, along with herself.

“I… I’m sorry too. Maria-neesan.” Serena apologized, her tone frail and meek.

Maria took a deep breath and nodded. This was not the appropriate venue for them to discuss this. Tsubasa’s hand then fell away and there was an awkward silence.

“Well, it’s none of my business but you talk about this some other time okay? We’re still at a party after all.” Kanade’s voice was light but there was a certain tone in it that did not allow arguments. Maria nodded in understanding and gave them a tight smile.

“I do apologize for ruining this.” Maria murmured softly yet sincerely.

“Well, it’s not ruined yet! If you want to make it up to us… Then shall we have a drinking contest?” Kanade then grinned. “Me against you, no holds barred!” Maria found her tankard brought down in front of her heavily by Kanade, already full of mead.

Maria glanced at Serena automatically, still unsure of what to do because of earlier. Serena only smiled at her encouragingly, seemingly back to her normal self. Chris was still clinging to her, and she was a little surprised to hear snoring. It seemed that Chris had fallen asleep already.

“It is a challenge, Maria-neesan. You wouldn’t think of refusing now would you?” Serena’s voice was light and Maria’s unease settled a bit as Serena seemed to not have resented her for earlier.

“Yeah! Maria’s gonna kick your ass Kanade-san!” Kirika exclaimed fiercely.

“She’s going to destroy you.” Shirabe promised somberly. It seemed that the both of them weren’t angry either and Maria couldn’t help but smile at their support. They’ll have to discuss what they did wrong some other time, because right now, she had a challenge to settle.

“Then I accept your challenge!” Maria declared, smirking a little.

“Ho! Brave words from the other team! What do you say to that, my comrades?!” Kanade turned to her companions.

“Goooo Kanade-saaan! You can do iiiit!” Hibiki was the only one who cheered rambunctiously. She must’ve felt rather awkward earlier and is overcompensating for it. Or she was just that drunk. Either was possible.

“…Good luck.” Was the only words that Tsubasa offered to Kanade. Chris was already obviously knocked out, snoring away in her comfy position beside Serena.

“Hmph, Chris has abandoned me and gone to the other team. I won’t forget this transgression, Chris!” Kanade said dramatically, even raising her fist in emphasis towards the sleeping girl.

“Shut up, idiot.” Chris mumbled in her sleep, as if she had been conditioned her whole life to answer with that cue. Kanade laughed at that, along with Serena who was unable to stop her giggles as she patted Chris on the head.

“Chris-chan is too cute!” Hibiki giggled as well.

“And so! It’s time!” Kanade then went between Serena and Maria, bringing along her tankard with her. “Tsubasa, you do the refill okay?” Kanade said as she sat down, making Maria move a little towards Tsubasa to give her more room.

“Why do you need to be there?” Tsubasa asked, wondering why Kanade had to move.

“So that we can guarantee there’s no one cheating!” Kanade answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And just to put it out there, I’ve kept everyone’s refills the same! Aside from Chris, we all had five! So if you want, you guys can join too since we’re all even.” Kanade announced.

“Alright! I’m gonna do my best!” Hibiki said with a determined air as she scrambled to go closer to Kirika and Shirabe, as the refill for the mead was closer to them.

“I’ll have to pass. It’s difficult with Chris-san clinging to me like this.” Serena said reasonably and Kanade nodded to that.

“Tsubasa’ll keep the tally. Well, and Serena too. Speed doesn’t have anything to do with this so all you’ll need to do is to drink as many servings as you can! Understand?”

“We get it!” Kirika answered for everyone.

“Come on Tsubasa, you do the honors.” Kanade nudged Tsubasa who sighed.

“Alright.” Tsubasa agreed fairly easily. “Ready?” She asked and there were nods all around.

“Go!” At that signal, Maria put the tankard to her lips and drank as she normally would. As Kanade said, speed isn’t the key. All she needed to do was to drink more than Kanade.

The only sound that one could hear was the gulping down of mead and subsequent refilling. Hibiki only managed two more servings before her back met the floor, her empty tankard slipping from her hand.

“No more…” She moaned before her eyes closed and a powerful snore came from her. She had pretty much tanked out, sprawled to the floor.

“Ha! I’m better than Hibiki-san dess…” Kirika gloated, her victory short-lived as she only managed to outdrink Hibiki by one tankard. “But I’m really sleepy dess…” Kirika then toppled over right beside Hibiki and started snoring too. Shirabe blinked at the two of them, her eyes droopy. She then put down her unfinished tankard and flopped down unceremoniously at Kirika’s side, putting an arm around her waist before promptly going to sleep.

“Looks like everyone else is down for the count.” Kanade said as she wiped the mead from her lips. Maria already had four and was finishing her fifth while Kanade was already starting on her sixth. Maria could already feel the alcohol affect her, the buzz now ever-present in her mind. However, it was still a long way before Maria would even come close to passing out. Maria kept her pace steady, and she passed the sixth one. Kanade was already starting to slow down and she was at her seventh.

Maria could feel Tsubasa’s eyes watch her like a hawk, a fairly impressed look on her face. It pushed Maria to do even better and she felt giddy that Tsubasa looked at her so.

“Do your best, Kanade-san, Maria-neesan.” Serena also cheered for the both of them while Chris was too asleep to care.

It was at the same time that Kanade and Maria finished their seventh and on the eighth, Kanade could hardly drink anymore, her face bright red and scrunched up as she forced down her drink. In contrast, Maria’s pace was steady as it had been since earlier. Maria finished her seventh and began her eighth while Kanade could hardly even finish half.

“I… can’t believe it!” Kanade exclaimed in disbelief as she put down her half-finished tankard just as Maria finished her eighth. “You’re still going?!” Kanade gasped, swaying just a little even as she was sitting down. It looked like she was going to fall any moment.

Maria only smirked as she started on her ninth. “Damn it! I’m not going to lose!” Kanade swore as she shakily tried to finish her tankard. She ate her words quickly though as Kanade groaned loudly as soon as she finished, burying her head in her hands. “I give.” She finally admitted defeat.

Maria finished her tankard, putting her tally to nine. She smirked openly in satisfaction, putting down her tankard triumphantly.

“Uuugh, I feel like I’m gonna die soon.” Kanade looked like she was fighting to stay conscious.

“Well, I don’t think I need to announce it but Maria wins with nine versus your seven.” Tsubasa stated blandly, looking exasperated yet a little worried too as she looked at Kanade.

“Oh maaan, I sorely underestimated you, princess.” Kanade admitted with a bark of laughter. “I’m going to have one helluva hangover tomorrow.”

“You shouldn’t have challenged me so unprepared, Captain.” Maria said smugly, even laughing a little.

“You did it Maria-neesan!” Serena cheered happily.

“Maybe I should’ve just challenged you Serena.” Kanade then laughed, tilting her head to look at Serena.

“Now that’s something you’ll regret even more.” Maria informed her, laughing more openly. If Kanade couldn’t even beat Maria, then Serena would be an impossible challenge.

“What, she a drinking champ or something?” Kanade slurred, looking amused at the implication of Serena being an even heavier drinker than Maria.

“The undefeated drinking champ to be more correct.” Serena answered with her trademark serene smile.

“Well, Serena’s a bit of a cheat.” Maria then revealed with a small smile, her features much more relaxed than earlier. It was hard not to smile and laugh when Maria felt rather floaty from all the alcohol she consumed.

“I just have a unique constitution.” Serena mildly said, glancing at Maria meaningfully. Maria blinked at that look and it registered that she shouldn’t say anymore. Thankfully, Maria still had some control over herself.

“Whoa, this is the last time I’m underestimating you gorgeous ladies, especially you Serena.” Kanade grinned flippantly.

“You’d do well to remember that, Captain Kanade.” Serena acknowledged.

“You’ve finally met your match.” Tsubasa said with a small smile and Kanade gave a loud laugh to that.

“So you know Tsubasa, you totally owe me for this.” Kanade then looked at Tsubasa knowingly, even waving at here. Before Maria could even wonder what Kanade meant by Kanade’s seemingly random statement, quite suddenly Kanade turned towards Serena and opened her arms wide. Kanade engulfed Serena and Chris in her arms, pushing the two down with her. Maria only heard Serena give a gasp of surprise and the thud of three bodies hitting the wooden floor. Maria could only blink owlishly at what happened, her brain lagging on her.

“You two are going to become my pillows since I deserve a consolation prize.” Kanade declared, her face pressed against Serena’s neck as she hugged her from behind. Chris hardly even stirred with all that happened. She just automatically adjusted to the new position but still clung to Serena like a leech. And so, Serena was sandwiched between Kanade and Chris, completely trapped and unable to do anything about it. Maria found it unusually amusing for some reason, seeing the three of them like this. And so, Maria opted to keep quiet, not at all inclined to help Serena.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be a prize..?” Serena pointed out but did not try to get away. In fact, she shifted a little, trying to make herself comfortable even as two near strangers had the gall to pin her like this.

“Shush you. I’m about to pass out so I can’t debate with you right now. Just accept your fate…” Kanade yawned sleepily, her voice then trailing off into a light snore.

“You’re quite in demand.” Maria commented with a touch of amusement, knowing that Serena could still hear her.

“As a pillow apparently.” Serena responded, a small giggle escaping her lips. Well, Serena didn’t seem to mind her predicament at all. “I think I have no choice but to sleep Maria-neesan. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” Maria chuckled, looking down fondly at the pile that Serena got trapped into and then looking over at where Hibiki, Kirika and Shirabe were sprawled on. She couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling glad that everyone was getting along. Now that she thought of it, Maria had just gotten hugs from almost everyone here and it would’ve usually bothered her but since it was with these people… Well, she didn’t really mind.

“Are you not retiring yet?” Tsubasa’s quiet voice slightly startled Maria as she momentarily forgot that she was there. Suddenly, Maria was struck with the realization that she was now alone with Tsubasa. Well, having your other companions unconscious from alcohol is close enough to being alone.

“Perhaps soon.” Maria replied, leaning properly on the wall behind her and turned her attention to Tsubasa. She looked rather pensive and was even frowning a little, her gaze then turning from Maria to their knocked out friends. “…Is there something wrong, Tsubasa?” The question spilled out before it even registered that she wanted to ask that question. Maria then frowned a little. It seemed that the alcohol made Maria’s mouth loose.

“Oh, not at all. I was just… Thinking.” Tsubasa answered, flushing a little as if she was caught red-handed.

“About?” Maria really was way too curious and talkative right now. Having that much alcohol was definitely a bad idea. However, she couldn’t bring herself to take back her question, especially with how Tsubasa had blushed at her question. It was certainly interested Maria enough to know what would cause that blush.

Tsubasa did not answer, only looking back at the bodies sprawled on the floor and her blush seemed to deepen. An impossible thought entered her mind and Maria blinked at the conclusions her maybe-a-little drunk brain came up with.

“Do you want to sleep with them?” Maria asked bluntly. Tsubasa looked startled at the rather straightforward question. It took a moment or two before Maria realized what she just asked and she blushed too. “I mean… Do you want to join beside them..? Sleeping?” Maria fumbled with her words, not knowing what she even wanted to say. What the hell was she even saying anyway? Maria lamented that she was too far from being sober for this to even make sense.

“N-No! I-I mean… Not that it’s a bad thing to sleep with them… I m-mean beside them… T-That’s not really a problem but that’s not what I wanted to say-” Maria had never seen Tsubasa look so flustered as she did now, her usual cool composure gone and replaced with a stuttering, rambling mess. It was adorable, maybe surpassing Chris asking for head pats. However, Maria really should try salvaging the situation.

“Where are you going to sleep then?” Maria blurted out gracelessly. That question had Tsubasa’s rambling put to a halt and Maria had to wonder if that was even a good question for salvaging the situation.

“I need to stay here. No one would be battle-ready here if I didn’t. There’s always a possibility of something happening.” Tsubasa answered after a brief pause, her cheeks still red.

“Ah.” Maria realized if Tsubasa was going to sleep here as well, then she would have to sleep nearby. With Hibiki, Kirika and Shirabe sprawled over at the other side of the tables, and Serena, Kanade and Chris squeezed in at the side, the only decent space for sleeping is where the both of them are, which happens to be a small area that leads to the door outside. The space was just enough for a pair to lie side by side comfortably. Maria found herself blushing again at the thought.

“B-but perhaps I’ll stay outside. You won’t be comfortable if I stay here.” Tsubasa hastily said as she swallowed awkwardly. Tsubasa probably came to the same conclusion that Maria had.

“No! That’s not necessary!” Maria blurted out suddenly, startling Tsubasa. “It would be cold and dangerous if you were to stay outside and guard us there.” She didn’t want Tsubasa to get sick or something because she stayed outside the whole night. Her conscience wouldn’t let her when it was fine if Tsubasa stayed.

“I understand.” Tsubasa murmured, perhaps a hint of gratitude in her voice. What followed then was a thick air of awkward silence between the two. Not even the snoring of everyone else could make the silence less awkward. It continued on, with the two of them visibly fidgeting and not looking at each other. Maria could already feel the tiredness press against her eyelids due to the alcohol present in her system. She would fall asleep soon.

“Tsubasa.” Maria finally broke the awkward silence as she fought to keep her eyes open.

“Yes?” Tsubasa cleared her throat before answering.

“…I need to sleep.” Maria murmured truthfully.

“Oh! Of course. Do you want a futon?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yes please.” Maria was a little too tired to be polite and get it herself. Maria then watched as Tsubasa went to the other side of the room where the futons were kept neatly folded. With how the others pretty much just collapsed, none of them had used the futons and Maria winced a little in sympathy since they would all probably end up with stiff backs. Tsubasa had to step over Hibiki and Kirika’s sprawled forms and took one folded futon in her arms. Carefully, she went back to Maria’s side and readied it for her.

“Why didn’t you get one?” Maria then asked her as Tsubasa didn’t seem to be inclined to get another one.

“I’m used to sleeping on the floor.” Tsubasa answered as she finished with her task, the futon now ready for Maria. Maria carefully slid under the covers, sighing a little at the nice feeling of being under a quilt. Tsubasa then sat down against the opposite wall facing Maria, sitting as close as she could to the door and giving Maria as much space as was allowed. Maria had to crane her neck a little to be able to see Tsubasa. “I’ll be fine. Besides, that is not my futon. Your companions might take offense if I used theirs without permission.” Tsubasa continued with her flimsy excuse.

“Then we share.” Maria said firmly and Tsubasa looked at her with wide eyes. “Certainly better than the floor.” Maria honestly did not know where her boldness of offering to share with Tsubasa came from but she was tired and she didn’t want to see Tsubasa sleep on the floor when the futon is enough for the both of them. They stared at each other for a few more moments, with Maria gazing at Tsubasa determinedly. It took a few more moments before Tsubasa sighed in defeat and crawled to Maria’s side. Maria moved to the side to allow Tsubasa to slip in the covers beside Maria, their shoulders brushing.

“S-Sorry.” Tsubasa murmured, obviously nervous.

“We should sleep.” Maria used her best authoritative voice as she was really tired and it felt nice to have Tsubasa nearby. Tsubasa only nodded, careful to not let their arms or anything else brush too much. Maria stared straight at the ceiling, feeling rather stiff as a board. Tsubasa had turned away from her as she now faced the door. Maria’s heart seemed to beat twice as fast as she was aware of another person so close to her. With a sigh, Maria closed her eyes. She was much too sleepy to deal with this and so she finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Maria returned to consciousness it was to a mild headache and a heavy feeling on her chest. Maria could only groan at that. Memories of the night before reminded Maria of the mead she consumed. To be honest, her headache wasn’t all that bad if you compare it to how much alcohol she got in her system last night. She didn’t even feel the need to puke. However, her hangover didn’t explain the heavy feeling on her chest. Maria tried to move her arm to check what was weighing down on her chest but her left arm seemed to be trapped by something and she couldn’t really move it. Maria frowned deeply at that and she checked if her other arm was able to move. Thankfully, right arm was still functioning and when she tried to find out what it was on her chest, her hand encountered… hair?

Confused, Maria ran her hand through soft and silky hair. The weight then shifted and she heard a moan that was certainly not from her. Perplexed at what it could be, Maria opened her eyes finally. Blinking for a few moments, Maria found herself looking at the ceiling before she looked down at the mysterious object on her chest. She was greeted by long blue hair and it only took three seconds, an impressive feat since Maria’s brain was not functioning well, before she realized that she recognized that blue hair. Heart stopping in disbelief, Maria froze and her mouth popped open.

Why was Tsubasa sleeping beside her? Why was Tsubasa hugging her? Why was her head on top of Maria’s chest? Maria’s mind raced as she remembered what happened right before falling asleep. She had offered for Tsubasa to sleep on the futon with her but she didn’t remember them being this close..! Maria honestly did not know what to do, and it was just her luck that Tsubasa stirred. Maria could only watch as Tsubasa woke up, her eyes opening to stare up at Maria with a vacant expression. It only lasted for a few seconds before Tsubasa’s eyes widened as she too realized the predicament they were in.

Tsubasa gaped at her for a moment, her mouth opening and closing, as if she wanted to say something but did not know what. Poor Tsubasa looked so red and embarrassed, and it looked like she had no idea what to do at all. Maria didn’t really know what to say either as she was torn between wanting to tell Tsubasa that it’s alright or if she should run away as fast as she could. Both of them were frozen, unable to react properly to this unexpected position they woke up to and the others suddenly decided to remind them that they were there.

Hibiki and Kirika didn’t look so good as they rushed to their feet and practically ran towards the door where Maria and Tsubasa were currently lying right in front of. The two of them ignored the pair on the futon and simply jumped over them. They slammed the door open and one could hear retching noises from the open door.

Shirabe, Chris and Kanade then all stood up as well, their faces green and they ran towards Maria and Tsubasa too. Finally being able to react, Tsubasa took hold of Maria and rolled them to the side to avoid the stampeding trio. Maria found herself pinned under Tsubasa, her face hovering right above Maria’s. Maria felt her face flush deeply as Tsubasa was way too close for comfort, even closer than earlier. Maria found herself freezing again for the third time, unable to move or do anything as she lost herself in Tsubasa’s beautiful indigo eyes. Maria could feel Tsubasa’s breathing on her lips and it was as though her heart skipped a beat or two. It felt like an eternity as they stared at each other when in fact it was only a few seconds, and the chorus of five people retching reached their ears.

Tsubasa finally managed to scramble upwards to her feet and she looked like she was about to run away but thought better of it. She then hesitantly offered her hand to Maria, a deep blush on her cheeks. Maria did not really look any better as she felt her cheeks flame too. After a moment of indecision, Maria took the offered hand and she was pulled to her feet effortlessly. They couldn’t really look at each other in the eye after all that, and it was painfully awkward. A familiar giggle however sent them careening back to reality and they both looked at Serena who was smiling rather knowingly at them. Now that sent the awkwardness to new heights.

“I… I’ll check on everyone.” Tsubasa seemed like she forced herself to speak as she quickly excused herself, fleeing as fast as she could.

“…Not a word.” Maria sighed, trying to intercept whatever it is that Serena was going to say.

“I was just going to greet you good morning.” Serena said innocently but Maria knew that look on her face and she groaned. “We should check on the others.” Serena then said, nudging her older sister out the door. Maria reluctantly nodded and went out the door.

They found Tsubasa patting Hibiki on the back as she threw up her hearty dinner. Chris was leaning heavily on the railing beside them, cursing and blaming Kanade for her sorry state as she occasionally hurled. Kirika was practically slumped on the railing with Shirabe leaning weakly on the railing beside her, both of them pale from puking. Maria was immediately concerned and approached the two. Kanade was groaning and moaning as she puked, blaming everything under the sun for her obviously awful hangover and totally ignoring that Chris was blaming her for her hangover. Serena kindly gave her a hand, patting her back soothingly.

“Remember this Maria!” Kanade shouted as she seemed to have recovered after a few minutes. Maria turned to her with raised eyebrows, stopping her soothing motions on Shirabe’s back. “I’m going to beat you next time!” Kanade growled her promise before she started hurling again.

Despite it all, that had Maria smiling a little and maybe she felt even lighter. She caught Tsubasa’s eye and saw her smiling at Maria.

“I’ll look forward to that.” Maria declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a lot longer than usual. I got sick and apparently when I'm sick I write something else. To make up for it, this chapter is more than twice as long as normal. Drunk shenanigans for everyone! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and suggestions for scenes are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

It was at the crack of dawn when Tsubasa awoke, as was her usual routine even onboard the ship. She sat up on her futon, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the cabin she shared with her companions. Briefly, she peeked on the others who were snoring away in their futons. Tsubasa’s lips couldn’t help but quirk at little at the quaint picture that Kanade, Hibiki and Chris made as they slept. As usual, Hibiki was clinging to Chris’ waist, her head snuggling Chris’ side. Kanade was openly using Chris’ chest as a pillow. Chris herself was frowning in her sleep, most likely an unconscious reaction to being a pillow again.

They still had a bit of time before Tsubasa was tasked to wake them up so she took advantage of the relative quiet to start on her daily meditation. She then sat properly in a seiza position and calmed her breathing. Her mind however couldn’t properly concentrate as a vision of a certain pink-haired princess kept invading her thoughts. Tsubasa gave out a huff of annoyance as ever since that party two weeks ago, Maria would pop up in Tsubasa’s head rather randomly.

Even though some time had already passed since then, Tsubasa could still feel her cheeks faintly flush as she remembered that rather embarrassing moment of waking up with her head on Maria’s chest. She truly had no idea how she even got herself into that position and it didn’t help that right after Tsubasa found herself pinning Maria and their faces were so close… Tsubasa’s blush became fiercer as her mind carefully illustrated that moment in time.

Tsubasa shook her head roughly in an attempt to banish the image. That particular incident was already embarrassing enough on its own. The only boon offered to her that time was that Kanade and almost everyone else had been concentrating on their respective hangovers to pay attention to what was happening between Maria and Tsubasa then. At least Tsubasa wouldn’t endure Kanade’s teasing. But of course, life had the tendency to not go the way Tsubasa wanted. Kanade found out because Tsubasa had conveniently forgotten that Serena had been sober and privy to the whole thing. The two of them got along far too well and Kanade ended up knowing all about it and mercilessly teased Tsubasa.

“We all got to hug Maria but you got the jackpot.” Kanade had told her with her patented shit-eating grin. It had been very difficult to face Maria and Serena after that. She was glad however to find that Maria didn’t seem to mind what happened. That’s what she assumed anyway since Maria still talked to her. Or perhaps she just pretended that it never happened and Tsubasa was certainly not the one who was going to open it up for discussion.

Knowing that she won’t be able to meditate with her mind so preoccupied, Tsubasa sighed and gave up. Perhaps she’ll try again later. Tsubasa might as well wake the others up already. They wouldn’t mind if they would be awakened a few minutes earlier than usual.

“Time for training Sentinels!” Kanade exclaimed as she took her place in front of the group of sentinels that she led, thumping the end of her naginata on the wooden deck for emphasis. The dull sound had Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa straighten up, knowing that it was Kanade’s way to get their attention. Each of them were armed and ready to take on their training for today. Since there really wasn’t much to do onboard the ship and that their commander Genjuuro had sternly told them to keep their skills sharp even while traveling, they all found time to train almost daily.

“And also for our two guests.” Kanade then acknowledged Kirika and Shirabe who were standing beside Hibiki with determined expressions on their faces. Since they were Maria and Serena’s bodyguards, they had vehemently insisted that they join the training. Since they were on the ship, they weren’t able to do any serious training so Kirika and Shirabe were able to join these past two weeks.

The two were also armed like the others. Kirika wielded a kusarigama, a Japanese weapon that consisted of a long metal chain with a heavy iron weight at one end and a hand sickle at the other. The chain was wrapped around her waist, the sickle dangling at her side. Shirabe wielded two chakrams, a circular throwing weapon with a jagged edge reminiscent of a saw. Each was about the size of a plate and hung from the side of her hips. Tsubasa however has yet to see them in action and so she could not tell just how proficient the two of them were. Although in the training the two were able to keep up at least so there’s that.

“Good luck everyone!” Serena cheered from the sidelines, Maria also beside her. Serena waved at them happily and Kanade, Hibiki, Kirika and Shirabe all waved back at her. Tsubasa instead nodded to her and to Maria while Chris huffed and grudgingly raised a hand.

“And I think we’re a little sick of running around and doing exercises so I think it’s time for more excitement.” Kanade then continued as she looked back at her charges as if she wasn’t even interrupted. “So we’ll be sparring!”

“Now that’s more like it!” Chris was the first to react, looking unusually eager as she actually grinned. Kirika and Shirabe looked a little nervously at each other but they then looked fairly determined.

“We’d like to see what the both of you can do, will this be alright?” Tsubasa asked. To be honest, both Kanade and Tsubasa had been curious at what Kirika and Shirabe are capable of in a fight. They both seemed to be well-trained and it seems that their claim of being Maria and Serena’s bodyguards is true after all.

“We’ll do our best.” Shirabe announced softly and Kirika nodded vigorously beside her.

“Alright then. So Hibiki and Chris would be your opponents. Just some light sparring will do.” Kanade said with a grin, nodding approvingly at their enthusiasm.

“Okay, Kanade-san!” Hibiki perked up immediately, looking quite fired up.

“And Yukine, don’t do anything too reckless or dangerous.” Tsubasa told Chris sternly. Chris sometimes had the tendency to run amok during their sparring sessions. The other sentinels have gotten used to dodging or swatting away her numerous arrows but neither Kirika nor Shirabe would be adequately prepared to face such a thing.

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t make them into pincushions. I got it.” Chris grumbled, rolling her eyes at the warning.

“P-pincushions?” Kirika repeated, gulping a little.

“Oh don’t worry. The arrows I’m using are just blunt ones without arrowheads but I’ll be making sure that I won’t hit you anywhere vital.” Chris said off-handedly. Tsubasa knew she tried to be reassuring but the doubting looks on Kirika and Shirabe’s faces told Tsubasa that she failed on that.

“A-are you certain that it should be Chris who would spar with them?” Even Maria suddenly spoke up, looking ill at ease. She looked pointedly at Chris’ crossbows with a slightly worried expression.

“I’m pretty sure either of the kids can handle Chris.” Kanade said confidently. The two looked offended however at being referred to as ‘kids’ but there was also the curious look of unexpected pleasure at Kanade’s confidence in them.

“We’ll definitely be fine Maria! I want to see how good Chris-senpai is!” Kirika seemed to be the most inspired, her eyes gleaming as she reassured Maria. Tsubasa had to suppress her smile when she saw the unusual look on Chris’ face when Kirika referred to her as ‘senpai’. For a few seconds there was a look of surprise before she looked so pleased. She was quick to change her expression to a scowl and a light blush instead but Tsubasa had been fast enough to see it. These past few days, Kirika and Shirabe had been mostly under Chris’ care even though neither Kanade nor Tsubasa asked Chris. It had just naturally happened, with the two younger girls coming to admire and get along well with Chris.

“...Alright. Just… Please be careful.” Maria finally relented at the eager look on Kirika’s face, a hint of pleading in her voice. Tsubasa understood Maria’s worry. After all, she had seen for herself how effective Chris’ crossbows are. It took months of training with Chris for the other Sentinels to become used to her arrows.

“Yukine will not let grievous harm come to them.” Tsubasa spoke to assuage Maria’s worries. “You have my word.” Maria looked at her for a moment, her pretty teal eyes sizing her up before she nodded reluctantly.

“Okay then! Kirika you go up against Chris. Shirabe you go up against Hibiki.” Kanade declared without any preamble. “And don’t worry Maria. They’ll be fine. Believe in them. They’re your bodyguards too, right?” She then turned to Maria who reluctantly nodded to Kanade’s words.

“Alright!” Kirika cheered. “I won’t lose, Chris-senpai!” She looked ready and eager, quickly unfurling the chain on her waist so that she was ready with her weapon.

“We’ll see about that, kid.” Chris smirked widely, her crossbows loaded and ready in her hands. She seemed to enjoy being called senpai.

“Alright then. The two of you are up first.” Kanade looked pleased at how fired up the two were. With that, everyone else stepped back to give ample room for them on the deck.  Kirika and Chris now faced each other a few meters away, stances ready. “Now this is just a friendly sparring match.  Battle ends when you’re disarmed or declare defeat. Understand?” Kanade then laid out simple rules and they nodded in understanding.

“Ready? Go!” At the signal, Chris immediately took aim and fired. Kirika had already anticipated the attack even before the signal was given and so she moved to the right quickly, the bolt harmlessly flying by. Tsubasa was slightly impressed since most panic when they have a crossbow staring at them at the face. Chris grinned as well, and she fired another shot even as Kirika rushed towards her. The arrow whizzed by much closer to Kirika this time but she managed to duck in time even if she did stumble a little. Tsubasa heard a sharp intake of breath from Maria and she briefly glanced at her, seeing her look anxious and worried.

“Go Kiri-chan!” Shirabe cheered as Kirika was now close enough to strike Chris. Tsubasa saw Kirika adjust her grip on her hand sickle so that she could strike with the wooden handle. Chris was faster though as her crossbow came to guard against the strike, and Kirika looked surprised at how she easily blocked the strike. Most likely, she assumed that Chris was powerless in close combat.

“Don’t think it’s easy to hit me just because you’re closer.” Chris informed her with a smirk.  Kirika yelped a bit, stunned for a moment as her sickle was deflected. Chris was quick to counterattack as the other crossbow that she held came from the side to hit Kirika’s unguarded flank. Kirika stumbled back, the side of the crossbow managing to graze her waist. It didn’t seem to hurt her as she recovered and tried to hit Chris again, this time she tried from above. Chris easily dodged to the side however and this time she scored a hit. Kirika gave a pained cry, but she looked like she hasn’t given up as she swung her sickle down in response. It seemed that even though she took a hit, Kirika still took the opportunity to counterattack. This time Kirika succeeded and the wooden handle struck Chris’ hand, making her let go of her weapon. The crossbow clattered to the ground. Thankfully it didn’t cause the crossbow to fire accidentally.

Chris immediately jumped back, not bothering to pick up her fallen crossbow. Kirika stayed where she was, holding onto the side where Chris’ crossbow hit. It would most likely leave a bruise but she shook it off, standing up straighter. “Ho. Not bad kid.” Chris said, sounding a little impressed that she had been disarmed once.

“Nice. Very nice.” Kanade softly praised. “Could do with more finesse but Kirika has got guts.” Tsubasa had to nod at that.

“She hits hard. A bit surprising considering her weapon of choice.” Tsubasa murmured, having observed the fight keenly. Kanade gave a sharp whistle then, getting the attention of everyone.

“And I think that’s enough!” Kanade loudly announced.

“Ehh? But I’m only getting started!” Kirika whined with a disappointed look on her face. “I didn’t even get to use my chain…”

“Your reflexes have slowed now that you have been hit. If Chris fired at you right now it would be way too risky.” Kanade told her lightly and Kirika pouted a bit as she was reminded of her aching side.

“Okay….” She reluctantly lowered her weapon, looking just a tad dejected.

“You did well though. The fight was short but it was good. Chris is actually pretty hard to disarm and you managed to do so in such a short time.” Kanade praised as she approached the smaller girl and patted her on the head. Kirika’s face lit up immediately at the praise, obviously enjoying the attention as she smiled widely.

“You had the right idea to confront Chris at close quarters.” Tsubasa also approached Kirika and smiled softly at her. “But you didn’t expect her to fight back, did you?”

“Yeah! I was really surprised!” Kirika nodded fervently. “I didn’t know you can use crossbows like that, and it really hurt.” She then rubbed her side unconsciously.

“As if I’ll let myself be a sitting duck as soon as someone gets too close.” Chris snorted as she picked up her discarded crossbow, briefly checking it over to make sure that it was undamaged. “Just because I work best at long range doesn’t mean that I’m useless at close range. Better get that through your head if you want to fight me again.” Chris said rather haughtily.

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” Kirika didn’t seem to be perturbed by Chris’ haughtiness but seemed to be looking forward to the next time she’ll get to spar with Chris again.

“Don’t worry, there’s still plenty of opportunities for sparring. Maybe next time you’ll go against Tsubasa. She’ll be the perfect opponent for your kusarigama.” Kanade clapped Kirika’s shoulder cheerfully. “But you better learn not to underestimate your opponent again, even if you are at an advantage. Tsubasa will wipe the floor with you if you let your guard down.” She then advised. Kirika looked doubtfully at Kanade for a moment before looking at Tsubasa curiously.

“If you’re having a hard time with me, you’re gonna have a hell of a time with senpai.” Chris snorted, like she was the one offended at Kirika’s subtle disbelief. Tsubasa merely shrugged modestly.

“Oh, that sounds amazing…” Kirika murmured in awe now as she took Chris’ words much more seriously than Kanade’s. Tsubasa had to stifle a smirk as Kanade looked a little indignant that Kirika didn’t believe her.

“I don’t look that unbelievable, do I?” Kanade then turned to Tsubasa, whispering her words worriedly. Tsubasa just shrugged again and Kanade pouted a little before her features smoothed out.

“Well then, it’s time for Shirabe and Hibiki’s spar.” Kanade then reminded, poking Kirika on her back so that she’ll move to the side.

“Oh right!” Kirika hastily bounded back to Shirabe’s side. “Good luck Shirabe!” She exclaimed, clasping Shirabe’s hands in her own. Shirabe merely nodded, a serious look on her face before she walked towards the cleared up space where Hibiki was already waiting.

“Let’s do our best, Shirabe-chan!” Hibiki grinned flippantly, her right hand raised into a fist, showcasing the metal gauntlet covering her forearm up to her knuckles. A punch from that would be quite painful indeed. It was primarily orange and white in color, her fingers and palm protected by black gloves that reached her wrist.

“Yes.” Shirabe replied with a solemn nod, unhooking her chakrams from her waist to hold them in either hand. She took a stance, signaling that she was ready. Hibiki readied herself as well as she put up both hands.

“And Hibiki, don’t go punching holes on the ship alright?” Kanade sounded a bit stern, a rarity for her usual flippant attitude. However, with Hibiki’s enthusiasm and strength, it wasn’t impossible for her to damage the ship. It certainly won’t be the first time it happened and that was not something they would want to repeat, especially when they’re in the middle of a voyage.

“I know, Kanade-san! I won’t!” Hibiki promised with a firm nod. Pleased, Kanade nodded to that.

“Alright then. Ready?” Both Hibiki and Shirabe nodded, their bodies visibly tensing. “Go!” It was Hibiki who rushed forward to attack first, right fist raised to punch. Shirabe calmly waited for Hibiki to become near enough before she dodged the strike at the last minute by twisting away to the right. The force of Hibiki’s punch was enough to ruffle Shirabe’s hair a bit as her fist passed by near her head despite the fact that Tsubasa knew that Hibiki was carefully controlling the strength of her punches. Hibiki was unfazed by the easy dodge as she quickly adjusted her stance to come after Shirabe, forcing her to be on the defensive as another punch came her way.

Tsubasa was a little surprised when Shirabe used her two chakrams to block the attack this time, crossing them over each other to stop the attack before forcefully pushing them upwards to make Hibiki stumble a little. Instead of attacking at the opening, Shirabe quickly retreated backwards to put some distance between the two of them. It seemed that Shirabe learned that she is outclassed in an outright close range fight in that short exchange of blows. She then threw the chakram in her left hand as she retreated, aimed right at Hibiki.

“Wow, she doesn’t look all that speedy but she’s pretty good at dodging.” Kanade commented, nodding in approval. “Not as fast as you, of course, but that’s pretty decent.” Kanade then addressed Tsubasa directly who gave a small nod of agreement.

Hibiki yelped at the sight of a whizzing chakram towards her and ducked in time, the weapon embedding itself at the mast a bit of a distance away from Hibiki. “That was close.” Hibiki took the time to look back at the weapon that could probably slice her head off and of course, Shirabe took that as an opportunity to nimbly rush at Hibiki for an attack. However, Hibiki used the gauntlet covering her arm to deflect the strike, shocking Shirabe perhaps as her emotionless facade cracked, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a little ‘o’. Hibiki then swept her leg underneath Shirabe, making her fall to the floor with a thud.

“Shirabeeee!” Kirika shrieked so loudly that Tsubasa felt her ears ring a little just as Hibiki was about to punch down at Shirabe’s prone form. However, Shirabe was quick to react as she rolled away, the punch missing her completely and Hibiki’s fist went right through the wooden floor. Tsubasa cringed at the sound even as Shirabe jumped to her feet, her breathing a little heavy.

“AHH! STOP, STOP, STOP!” Kanade’s yell was impressive, probably echoing through the whole ship. Immediately, Shirabe backed off while Hibiki winced as she removed her fist from the damage that she did. “I told you to be careful with the floor!” Kanade was by Hibiki’s side in an instant, a rarely seen disapproving frown on her face as she glared at Hibiki imposingly.

“I… I’m really sorry Kanade-san! I didn’t really mean to! I… I couldn’t control my strength and…” Hibiki looked quite panicked, bowing her head repeatedly in shame. “I’m really sorry!” She yelped, guilt and remorse plain on her face as she kept her head bowed low.

“What am I going to do with you?” Kanade sighed in defeat, her frown melting away as Tsubasa knew she couldn’t be angry at anyone for long anyway, especially Hibiki. “You’re going to have to fix that, okay?” She then patted Hibiki on the head, and knowing that she was forgiven; Hibiki looked up and smiled brightly.

“Of course, Kanade-san!” Hibiki exclaimed enthusiastically, most likely eager to remedy her blunder. "I'll fix it up in no time at all!"

“I… I’m also sorry for that.” Shirabe spoke up timidly, looking a bit guilty and unsure as she stared down at the damage their sparring incurred.

“It’s not really your fault.” It was Chris who immediately waved off Shirabe’s apology. “It’s really mostly this idiot’s fault.” She snorted as she jabbed her finger towards Hibiki who pouted a little.

“Still… I’ll help you fix it, Hibiki-san.” Shirabe offered and Hibiki beamed at her.

“Thanks, Shirabe-chan!” Hibiki quickly took Shirabe’s hand in her gloved hands.

“Me too, me too!” Even Kirika volunteered, the chakram that got stuck on the wooden mast earlier already in her hands as she handed it to Shirabe.

“Thank you, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe’s smile was a bit more affectionate and warmer than usual as she accepted her chakram and Kirika’s offer. Even Tsubasa couldn’t help but smile a bit as she saw proof of the strengthened bonds between them.

“We definitely appreciate the offer, Shirabe.” Kanade grinned, giving her a friendly pat on her shoulder. “That was also a good fight. You’re pretty nimble aren’t you? You’re just as impressive as Kirika is, as different as you two seem to be.” Kanade doled out the praise for Shirabe as easily as she did for Kirika earlier. Shirabe only modestly smiled, but an obvious blush was on her cheeks, betraying how happy she was to hear the praise.

“Your defense is praiseworthy. Not many could handle Tachibana’s strikes, much less be able to push back. Also, it is commendable how you kept your wits about you even when you were downed.” Tsubasa said in approval and Shirabe’s smile became a bit shyer.

“It was hard though. Her hits were strong.” Shirabe said humbly.

“Hehe, just accept that they’ve praised you, Shirabe!” Kirika looked rightly happy at the praises that Shirabe received, looking very proud as she slung an arm around Shirabe’s shoulders and squeezed affectionately.

“Oh man, you two would fit right in the Sentinels! I’m pretty sure boss would love to have you.” Kanade said, nodding towards Kirika and Shirabe. “Can we borrow these two sometimes?” Kanade asked jokingly, turning to Maria who seemed surprised at being addressed all of a sudden as she seemed to have been contentedly watching them converse.

“...That would be their call.” Maria answered after a pause.

“Whoa, you mean you wouldn’t mind?” Kanade looked surprised at the answer when it was really more of a joke.

“If they want to, then we wouldn’t mind certainly.” Serena gave them a small smile.

“B-but we’re your bodyguards and handmaidens! Does that mean you don’t want us anymore?” Kirika looked rightly hurt and upset. Shirabe also looked rather devastated as well.

“No! Of course not!” Maria denied vehemently, looking pretty shocked at how the younger girls took their words. Maria and Serena looked at each other before they marched right to the pair and enveloped them in a fierce hug. “The both of you are family to us, alright? I would never not want the two of you by our side. ”Tsubasa was perhaps a little surprised at the emotional declaration from the usually calm Maria and she could not help admire her fierce protectiveness. For some reason, Tsubasa felt a little awed.

“But we want to be supportive of whatever you want to do as well. You’re not bound to us because of servitude, we’re family.” Serena firmly added, sounding just as fiercely protective as Maria. “And if there’s anything the two of you would endeavor to do, we will always support you.”

Finally getting the message Maria and Serena were trying to tell them, Kirika and Shirabe smiled brilliantly as they hugged them back. “I’m really glad to hear that.” Shirabe said softly as she clung to Maria.

Tsubasa blinked a little at the touching scene, feeling warm all over. There was no helping the small smile that tugged at her lips as their bonds with each other as family struck a chord deep within her. It was a bit startling at how it triggered a rather emotional response from her.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Tsubasa heard Kanade murmur from beside her, a smile on her face as she watched them. Tsubasa then suspiciously heard a sniffle farther from the side, and she turned to see Chris determinedly looking away as she suspiciously rubbed at an eye. Hibiki was beside her, a soft, almost wistful smile on her lips, her eyes trailed on them.

“Well, if you ever get the urge to help us out, we’ll welcome you two with open arms.” Kanade said as soon as their embrace ended, her smile undiminished as they looked at her. “We always appreciate any kind of help.” Seemingly reminded of what they were talking about, Kirika and Shirabe approached Kanade to further the discussion. Maria and Serena contentedly hung back to watch them again.

“Kanade-san, we know that you’re called the Sentinels but… What do you do exactly?” Shirabe then asked curiously.

“Ohh right. We haven’t actually explained what we are yet.” Kanade sheepishly scratched her head at that realization. “Basically, we’re a task force of warriors that serve under Kazanari Fudou to protect the people of our land. Everyone on this ship here is actually part of that task force, although not as combatants.”

“You haven’t met him yet but our Commander is Kazanari Genjuuro. The four of us,” Kanade gestured to Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa. “Are all under his direct command as frontline combatants.”

“Just the four of you?” Kirika asked in shock. Her shock wasn’t unwarranted. It was a little strange for four young women to be the only frontline combatants for a task force.

“Well, there are other combatants, like Ogawa-san for instance, but we’re the main task force usually dispatched to deal with fights.” Tsubasa elaborated as she too approached them.

“So if we get more fighters like Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan, it’ll be a big help!” Hibiki joined in cheerfully.

“But yeah, it’s totally your call. Our work is definitely dangerous so we totally understand if you don’t want to.” Kanade added hastily, not wanting to seem like they’re pressuring Kirika and Shirabe to join.

“We’ll… Keep it in mind for now.” Shirabe said slowly as she glanced at Kirika. Both looked a bit thoughtful but Tsubasa could see they were still a bit reserved about the sudden offer, not that Tsubasa could blame them.

“Well, that’s good enough for us!” Kanade then grinned toothily at everyone, dismissing the discussion for now. “So, breakfast anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this took way too long but I haven't abandoned this just yet. I apologize if the spars are kinda lame. I need to practice writing fight scenes more. Also, still accepting suggestions for scenes you wanna see in future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena was pulled slowly into waking when she felt a vague sense of wrongness. Blinking owlishly at the barely illuminated ceiling, she turned to her side to see that the futon beside her was empty. Feeling more alert at Maria’s apparent disappearance, she sat up to better look over the room to see if Maria was indeed gone.

Serena only found Kirika and Shirabe snoring away in their shared futon. The night was mostly quiet, the gentle sound of the waves the only sound she can discern. Worried at Maria’s disappearance, Serena rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up to find her sister. As she came closer to the door that led to the deck outside, Serena paused when she heard the muffled noise of soft grunts and rustling fabric. Curious, Serena opted to push the door open just a tiny bit. Peeking through the small crack, she caught a glimpse of Maria’s unmistakable pink hair.

Instantly, Serena felt relieved as she pushed the door a bit more to properly see Maria on the deck and wielding one of the twin daggers that have been bestowed upon the two of them. She had her back turned on Serena, her body moving swiftly as she slashed and stabbed at an invisible enemy. Maria could only be training, all in the dead of night.

Serena didn’t really need to wonder why her sister was even training at this time. Maria must’ve been jealous of Kirika and Shirabe earlier, having been able to spar and train with the others. It wasn’t really needed for her to wield a weapon to fight but Serena was sure that Maria missed being able to train, as she had stopped on account of their voyage. Probably because Maria spent most of her time brooding or staring at a certain blue-haired young woman. Serena couldn’t help but grin a little at her last thought. But seriously, knowing Maria like she does, there must still be a part of her that is afraid of betrayal, even from Kanade and the others.

Though their overall relationship with the Sentinels had improved, Maria still found it hard to reveal parts of herself to them, just as how she was always weary and guarded among the nobility back home in Serbia. The less they knew about Maria, the less they could do anything to hurt her. It also worked to Maria’s advantage, since hardly anyone knew she was a capable fighter.

Still, Serena would’ve liked it if Maria just outward said that she wanted to train. With nothing much to do on the ship except brood and worry, it would certainly help her to let off some steam. Perhaps Serena would need to talk to her sister regarding that soon. Just as she was about to quietly back away, she heard the unmistakable sound of the creaking of a door. She stopped for a moment, only to see Tsubasa slowly approach Maria. Intrigued, Serena opted to eavesdrop and watch a little longer.

“Maria.” Serena heard Tsubasa call out, announcing her presence to the practicing woman. Immediately, Maria stopped and whirled around in alarm, her body tense and dagger raised at the ready. Tsubasa stopped her approach, her hands raised and open in surrender.

“Tsubasa.” Maria acknowledged when she recognized the intruder. Maria relaxed  her stance and sheathed her dagger. However, Maria’s shoulders were still tense and she looked ill at ease. “Is there something you require of me?” Her manners were still intact however as she inquired politely.

Tsubasa lowered her hands before she smiled faintly, either oblivious to Maria’s discomfort or ignoring it. “Will you spar with me?” Serena had the same surprised look that Maria sported as soon as the words were out of Tsubasa’s lips. Out of all the things she expected Tsubasa to ask, that certainly wasn’t one of them. She had figured that Tsubasa would ask why, maybe even how or make some comment about a former princess training in the middle of the night but Tsubasa greatly betrayed those expectations. Serena was a little impressed at her straightforwardness.

Maria seemed temporarily speechless at the request, and she stared at Tsubasa for a few moments. Tsubasa seemed content to wait, her nervousness only apparent with how she shuffled awkwardly on her feet. Serena couldn’t help but smile a bit in amusement and anticipation. They looked… Cute, standing together like that.

It took a few more moments before Maria wordlessly nodded and unsheathed her dagger and held it up in a reverse grip. Her expression was almost inscrutable under the pale moonlight. However, Serena was able to discern the sudden gleam of excitement in Maria’s teal eyes. Tsubasa also unsheathed one of the katanas on her waist before she grasped it with both her hands. She then raised it parallel to the ground and pointed at Maria. The sharp edges of their respective blades gleamed under the moonlight.

Serena felt a sudden thrill of excitement as the two faced off, and it was taking all of her self-control not to burst out of the door and start cheering. Both Tsubasa and Maria were unmoving, seizing each other up even before their weapons even clashed. Serena waited with baited breath, unconsciously gripping the handle of the door tightly in anticipation.

By some unspoken signal, the two of them moved at the same time, the sound of their weapons clashing through the night. Both of them were fast, with Tsubasa perhaps a bit faster in her attacks, but they were on even ground as Maria had excellent defenses as she dodged and parried each strike. Neither were at a clear advantage, none of their attacks going through to the other but nevertheless they persevered. Serena was in awe, the fight becoming quite heated as their efforts to outdo the other escalated. Even from where she was, Serena could hear the pair’s harsh breathing as they attacked relentlessly.

Unable to stop herself, Serena opened the door wide and stepped out into the deck, no longer caring to hide as she wanted to see the whole fight in all its glory. Neither Tsubasa nor Maria noticed the blatant intrusion, so focused they were on their opponent. Their intricate and deadly dance continued on, and Serena was willing to bet that the two had forgotten that they were just sparring. Serena herself had become entranced with the heated fight and she did not notice at all that she was no longer the only audience. 

Serena almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She whirled around, her body tingling and her hands clenching as she sensed someone right behind her, only to find the familiar grinning visage of Kanade.

“Hey there.” Kanade greeted, her voice low.

“Please don’t do that.” Serena told her, a frown on her face even as she felt rather relieved that it was only Kanade. She took a deep breath to further calm her heart. Being caught off-guard was certainly unpleasant.

“Sorry.” Kanade apologized sheepishly and Serena saw a certain resemblance to Hibiki. “I couldn’t really help myself.” She then admitted, a mischievous smile now on her face as she playfully nudged Serena with her shoulder. Serena found herself shaking her head and smiling a little in exasperation at that. 

“So... “ Kanade began casually as she looked back at Maria and Tsubasa who were still tirelessly fighting. “I know I shouldn’t be this surprised but… Well, your sister’s good.” Kanade nodded towards the general direction of Maria and Serena’s smile became a bit wider.

“Yes, she is.” Serena confirmed with a firm nod. She felt a hint of pride for her sister as even though Kanade tried to sound casual, her face betrayed how impressed she was.

“I’ve never seen Tsubasa look this fired up when fighting against someone. Actually, I’ve never even seen anyone else keep up with Tsubasa as long as this outside of the Sentinels.” Kanade continued as they watched Maria deflect a strike from Tsubasa before she aggressively released hit after hit that Tsubasa could only defend from. She could only wait for Maria to tire a little before she launched a counterattack.

“I could say the same for Maria-neesan. She usually spars with Kirika, Shirabe and a few other soldiers but this is the first time I’ve seen her like this.” Serena revealed. “She’s really giving her all.” She observed.

“It’s probably because they have the hots for each other.” Kanade pointed out bluntly, making an undignified snort of laughter escape Serena’s lips.

“Perhaps that could explain it.” Serena allowed, smiling in amusement. Maria and Tsubasa’s rather obvious attraction to each other had been a constant source of amusement and exasperation to Kanade and Serena. They would sometimes spend time together talking about how awkward yet cute the pair  acted around each other. Often times, the two talked of how to get Maria and Tsubasa together, or just be exasperated together at how utterly oblivious to their own feelings the two were. Serena knew that Kanade dreamed of just locking the pair in a closet and not letting them out until they confessed that they liked each other. Serena had to often remind her that it would be best if they let their relationship progress naturally, with just a few nudges here and there.

“So should I expect that you’re just as good?” Kanade then asked lightly but there was a hint of seriousness in her eyes as she looked at Serena expectantly. “Don’t tell me you can decapitate any foe with a single strike using a really huge ass sword?” Kanade sounded like she was joking but she had this look on her face that she half-believed what she was saying. The mental image that was invoked by those words amused Serena greatly. Serena imagined her skinny self wielding a sword that is taller and wider than her body without any effort, and swinging it around in battle. She had to stifle her startled laugh with a hand on her mouth, mindful not to interrupt the sparring pair in any way. 

“No, no.” Serena shook her head, a soft giggle escaping her lips despite her best effort to keep quiet. “I’m not at all strong physically. In fact, I only know the basics for self defense and I am nowhere as good as any of you in close combat.” Serena admitted truthfully. There would be no doubt that even Chris could clobber her, with her surprising proficiency in wielding her crossbows as melee weapons at close range. “I can hardly lift a heavy sword, let alone use it.”

“Oh.” Kanade actually sounded a bit disappointed. “I wouldn’t mind if you were though. That would be really cool to see you waving around a sword twice your size and weight.” Serena really couldn’t tell if Kanade was joking or was being really serious.  “And maybe we can even spar some time.” Now that one sounded sincere.

“It might be nice.” Serena agreed with a distracted nod as Tsubasa’s sword managed to graze Maria’s uncovered bicep, leaving a cut that bled a little that she completely ignored. Feeling a bit worried, Serena started to chew on her nails, a bad habit that starts up when she gets a little nervous.

“...How about I teach you some more moves for self defense?” Kanade then offered and that successfully caught Serena’s attention, making her turn back to Kanade. “I don’t use my fists as often as Hibiki but I’m pretty sure I could teach you a thing or two that could help you in a pinch.” She said with a rather cocky grin.

“Really? I’d love that!” Serena exclaimed sincerely, clapping her hands a little at the offer. Serena disliked being a burden to others, especially to Maria. It would be wonderful if she could learn a bit more to protect herself, just in case. She was kinda lousy when it came to hand to hand combat after all. An opportunity to learn more is definitely not something she would want to pass. Chris’ display earlier in particular inspired Serena to focus more on her abysmal melee skills.

“Great! We’ll have to do it sometime soon.” Kanade looked very pleased, her face lighting up at Serena’s acceptance of her offer. It made Serena smile too as she certainly didn’t mind spending more time with Kanade outside of watching Maria and Tsubasa flirt awkwardly with each other.

Suddenly, a triumphant yell startled the both of them, making them turn back quickly to the sparring that was still going on. Serena only saw Maria and Tsubasa tumble down to the wooden floor, not at all knowing how it happened. Maria landed on her back with a thud, her dagger seemingly knocked away in the scuffle as it landed with a dull thud a distance away. Tsubasa straddled her waist, an almost crazed yet ultimately triumphant look in her eyes as her katana was pressed dangerously near Maria’s neck. Maria only glared up at her, fire still smoldering in her eyes as she tried to reach out to her dagger even with Tsubasa pinning her down. Both were panting heavily, hair and clothes matted with sweat, their faces red with exertion. Tsubasa’s long blue hair fell around them like a curtain and their faces were so close. Serena actually felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden intimate sight. They looked like they were about to kiss at any moment if you disregard the katana that was mere inches away from decapitating Maria. Certainly, this wasn’t the first time Serena saw them in this position but the intensity of the moment was on a whole other level.

They stayed frozen like that for a few seconds, with Kanade and Serena a bit too shocked to react. That came to an end however when Kanade was the first to recover and let out a low whistle. “Now that’s hot.” Kanade’s voice was painfully loud in the ensuing silence, finally alerting Maria and Tsubasa that they weren’t alone. 

As one, the two of them looked towards Kanade and Serena, with Kanade even waving at them when she saw that they had the other pair’s undivided attention. A deep blush covered their faces in unison and Tsubasa immediately scrambled unsteadily on her feet as soon as she sheathed her katana. Maria sat up, pointedly looking away from Serena’s knowing gaze before she shakily stood with Tsubasa’s help. They both looked like they just got caught in doing something scandalous. Seeing that look on their faces again only made Serena giggle.

“Nice match you two.” Kanade was the one to break the silence again, an all-knowing and evil smirk painted on her lips. Serena clearly saw a look of mortification pass through Tsubasa’s face before it smoothed out to her usual calm expression.

“Kanade.” Tsubasa acknowledged as she cleared her throat.

“Serena.” Maria this time looked at her and Serena merely smiled merrily.

“How long have the two of you been there?” Tsubasa asked, her eyebrows twitching. It almost looked like she was afraid of the answer.

“Long enough.” Kanade replied vaguely, her smirk not at all diminished.

“I see…” Maria said stiffly, looking quite uncomfortable as she bent down to retrieve her weapon and sheathed it.

“I wondered where you went, Maria-neesan. I didn’t want to disturb your practice.” Serena then said truthfully.

“Yeah, you both were making a bit of noise. Couldn’t really help but check it out you know?” Kanade continued. “But I have to say, I’m really impressed Maria. You’re really handy with a dagger.” She turned to Maria, praising her sincerely and granting them mercy for now from all the teasing.

“...Thank you.” A light blush actually lit Maria’s face at the compliment. “Tsubasa had me beaten though.” She admitted softly, looking away a bit.

“Nonsense! That was a real close fight. It could’ve gone either way.” Kanade shot down that one fast, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m pretty sure Tsubasa hadn’t fought so damn hard in a long time. Well, except for when she goes against me.” There was that cocky confidence that Serena could not really help but admire a little. 

“You were amazing too, Maria-neesan.” Serena quietly assured her sister and even Tsubasa nodded vigorously.

“You could’ve just as easily beaten me.” Tsubasa said seriously. “It was a splendid match.”

“Thank you.” Maria smiled a little now, feeling a bit more comfortable with the praise. “You were certainly not a slouch either.” She then complimented Tsubasa who smiled as well. They ended up staring at and smiling softly at each other even though barely five minutes ago they looked like they were about to kill each other. Kanade and Serena glanced at each other again completely on instinct.

“They’re hopeless.” Kanade mouthed to her and Serena could only nod in agreement, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Well, I think it’s late. We should hit the hay.” Kanade announced with a cough, ending the moment that Tsubasa and Maria found themselves in. Predictably, the two got flustered and Tsubasa immediately turned away from Maria to approach Kanade’s side. Kanade had this mischievous look on her face as Serena noticed her elbow Tsubasa and wiggle her eyebrows. Tsubasa only responded with a droll stare. There would be no doubt that as soon as the two would go back to their shared room that Kanade was going to continue to mercilessly tease Tsubasa.

“And you have to get that wound cleaned.” Serena pointed out, indicating the cut on Maria’s arm as her sister sidled over to her.

“I sincerely apologize for that. I wasn’t being careful enough earlier.” Tsubasa looked genuinely horrified and remorseful as she saw the wound for herself.

“It’s alright. Our fight was quite heated so it would be expected to get a cut or two.” Maria said, shaking her head.

“It’s only a shallow cut and it’s no longer bleeding. It’ll heal nicely in no time at all.” Serena said as she briefly examined the cut. The blood had already dried and it was merely a superficial flesh wound that would heal nicely in a few days. “Don’t worry Tsubasa-san. I’ll take care of it.” Tsubasa looked relieved at the promise and she nodded.

“Well, we won’t keep you ladies. Good night!” Kanade said in farewell as they all returned to their respective rooms. As soon as the door closed behind them, Serena fussed over Maria, insisting that she at least clean the dried blood with a wet washcloth.

“I should heal this for you.” Serena announced resolutely as she finished her task.

“Serena, it’s just a small cut. You don’t have to…” Maria pointed out, trying to decline the offer but Serena didn’t listen to her as her open palm hovered right above the cut. Serena felt the familiar warmth and tingle flow from her hand as the wound glowed a soft silver. The twin of Maria’s dagger that Serena always had on her also glowed, responding to Serena’s use of her power. An instant later, the wound closed without even leaving any trace that it had been there. Pleased at her handiwork, Serena gave a satisfied nod and took her hand back.

“You shouldn’t use your powers so brazenly.” Maria chided, frowning a little at Serena’s stubborn insistence. “What if the others find out?”

“Relax Maria-neesan. It’s just us here.” Serena soothed pointing out the obvious.Maria could sometimes be such a worrywart.

“Just please be careful. I know that you already like and trust the others but we still don’t know how they would react if they find out about your powers.” Maria pleaded. Serena knew that her sister had a point and so she nodded. Serena herself was a little afraid of what might happen if Kanade and the other Sentinels found out about her little secret. They would no doubt be frightened, and at worst could even persecute her. Magic was too rare and mostly misunderstood by the common folk. It would be quite dangerous for Serena to reveal her powers to anyone. It was part of the reason why Maria was so protective of her and always insistent that she stay at their castle.

“Don’t worry, Nee-san. I’ll be careful.” Serena promised as she squeezed her sister’s arm. To be honest though, Serena would prefer if she didn’t have to hide but there was no helping it. She may trust the Sentinels with her life but this isn’t something that could be easily revealed.

“Good. We should go to sleep. I think I wore myself out too much…” Maria nodded, gingerly walking back to the futon. It looked like she was only now feeling the pain that intense fight caused. There would be no doubt when Maria wakes up in the morning she’ll be sore all over, a price she has to pay since she pushed her body to the brink and had stopped training for more than two weeks since they left home. Serena would’ve offered to use more of her healing powers to soothe her pain but Maria would certainly decline.

“Okay.” Serena agreed without fuss as she went back to her usual spot beside Maria. Kirika and Shirabe were still fast asleep, oblivious to all that happened. A relieved yet tired sigh came from Maria’s lips as she slipped under the covers. She seemed to be relieved to finally be in bed, a far cry from her usual restless state, no matter how much she tried to hide it from Serena.

“Maria-neesan, you should continue your training with the others.” Serena then said. Maria turned her head towards her, looking a bit surprised. “I’m sure Tsubasa-san and the others would be glad to have you.” Serena smiled knowingly and Maria flustered a little but she recovered quickly.

“But…” Maria protested, a frown crossing her features.

“It would be good for you to get more exercise.” Serena reasoned, cutting Maria off.

“Are you implying I’m out of shape?” Maria sounded affronted, a self-conscious blush on her cheeks. Serena couldn’t help but giggle, and she had to bite her lip to make anymore noise when she heard Kirika grunt in her sleep.

“Of course not.” Serena said as she got her laughter down, a smile still on her lips. “I just thought it was better than seeing you brood so much.” Maria huffed but didn’t protest. “Besides, I thought that maybe I should join too. Kanade-san offered to teach me more self-defense. Certainly beats boredom here in the ship.”

“It could certainly be good for us.” Maria reluctantly agreed, knowing that feeling of boredom when they would just sit around and do nothing. “But you have to be careful, alright?” Maria now sounded stern but Serena didn’t care as she hugged Maria in excitement.

“You mean I can?” Serena asked, thrilled. She had expected that Maria would not agree so easily.

“Just don’t do anything difficult or reckless.” Maria emphasized. “And no using of your magic.”

“Yes, yes. I understand.” Serena rolled her eyes a little, already knowing those warnings by heart.

“This should be good… While we still have our freedom…” Maria then murmured softly but Serena heard her anyway. Serena’s chest tightened a little as there was certainly a possibility that their freedom would be restricted when they arrive at Japan. It was probably one of the worries that plagued Maria the whole time. Kazanari Fudou was still an unknown factor. Kanade and the other Sentinels very rarely talked about their lord, and it seemed that they hadn’t been privy to what Fudou actually plans to do with them. All they know is that their job is to escort and protect Maria and the others.

“We’ll be okay.” Serena whispered, an encouragement to both herself and her sister as she hugged Maria tighter. Maria didn’t respond but only drew Serena closer as well. “We’re all together, and that’s what matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Serena's POV, with a few more revelations. Now, you didn't think that Maria and Serena are going to be useless are you? So who was able to guess that Serena has magic? Also, more Tsubamari gay as requested. Next chapter, they're finally going to arrive at Japan. Look forward to it!


	10. Chapter 10

The horizon was dyed red as night approached. The splash of red and orange was familiar yet not to Maria as she gazed into the distance. The play of colors was the same, but she knew that this was not the view that she always glimpsed from her room. The air, the land and the people were different. These were not the mountainous lands that she had gazed upon since she could remember. Maria closed her eyes, remembering the very last glimpse she had of that familiar landscape before she left. Maria felt a wry smile tug at her lips as it was such a coincidence that she was greeted by the same sky when she left home and when she arrived at this foreign land that was going to be her new home.

“We’re almost home!” She heard the excited shout of Hibiki who was way above in the crow’s nest. Her proclamation was met with cheers from the crew. Maria could clearly hear Kanade whooping for joy somewhere. The dread and uncertainty that Maria had been studiously ignoring for the whole journey returned in full force, making it feel as though her stomach was in knots. She gripped the wooden railings before her tighter, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

“We’re almost there…” Serena said softly from beside Maria, her long hair billowing in the breeze. She tucked stray strands of her hair behind her ear as she looked at the sprawling city under Kazanari Fudou’s command and protection. A large white structure loomed in the distance, towering high above its surroundings. It could only be described as a fortress.

“Kazanari Castle.” Maria murmured, knowing what it was instantly even though this would be the first time she ever saw it. Maria grew increasingly anxious as the castle loomed closer. The winds swiftly and steadily brought them to their intended destination. The moon was shining up in the sky when the ship finally docked at the harbor. Tsubasa and Kanade came to fetch the two exiled princesses.

“We have arrived. The horses are already waiting.” Tsubasa informed them softly. Maria merely nodded, her anxiety making it hard for her to say anything. Her stomach churned unpleasantly and there was this intense desire in her that yearned for home. However, Maria knew that was a wish that would not be fulfilled anytime soon. She steeled herself as she started walking with Serena in tow. Tsubasa and Kanade followed immediately, looming protectively behind them. Maria strode towards the gangplank; Chris, Hibiki, Kirika and Shirabe already waiting at the bottom.

Maria could clearly tell that Kirika and Shirabe were shifty and uneasy as they conspicuously looked at their surroundings, at their home country that they can hardly even remember. Hibiki and Chris were looking up at her with their own looks anxiousness, although theirs were probably born of impatience. Hibiki in particular was shifting from one foot to another, like she was ready to run away if it meant that she could get to the castle faster. Chris was just being her impatient self as usual.

“Welcome to Japan!” Hibiki announced cheerfully as soon as Maria and the others went down the gangplank. Maria gave a polite nod of acknowledgement, surreptitiously looking around the port. Even though it was already night, there were a lot of burning torches around to illuminate the still fairly busy place. Behind her, Maria could hear the crew of the ship clamor loudly as they finished their docking preparations. Maria also noticed that a few people had stopped in their work to curiously watch them.

Hibiki and Chris then led them to the side where four horses and Ogawa stood waiting. Maria saw Hibiki and Chris noticeably perk up in front of her.

“Himawari!” Hibiki exclaimed in delight, rushing forward to a cream colored mare. “How’ve you been girl?” Her voice then lowered as she hugged the horse affectionately. The horse snorted right at Hibiki’s; face, eliciting a startled laugh from her.

Chris came close to an off-gray  stallion, patting it surprisingly gently on the nose. “Hey Ash.” Maria could just barely hear her murmur in greeting.

It wasn’t really all that surprising when Kanade and Tsubasa also moved forward as well, since Maria deduced that the four horses could only belong to the four Sentinels. 

Kanade gave a gentle head-butt to a russet-colored mare. “It’s been ages, Kagutsuchi.” Kanade said warmly.

While Tsubasa murmured inaudible words to a snowy white stallion, stroking its head fondly. Maria inevitably found herself staring at the gentleness in Tsubasa’s actions. It was quite obvious that she harbored great affection for her horse. It made Maria relax a little to see, some of her anxiousness fading.

“So we’ll have to ride the horses by pairs, if that’s alright with you?” The sudden question snapped Maria out of her reverie, only to see Kanade looking at her expectantly for her answer. Strangely enough, there was a glint of exasperated amusement in her eyes and Maria felt her cheeks redden a bit. Maria opened her mouth to respond, only to realize that she didn’t really get Kanade’s question the first time around.

“Of course, that would be no problem.” It was Serena that smoothly answered, glancing at Maria with a twinkle in her eye. She was grateful that Serena swooped in to her rescue but Maria felt just a bit irked by the knowing look in Serena’s eyes, like she knew a secret and Maria didn’t.

“Okay then! Serena, you’re with me. Tsubasa, you take Maria. Chris, Kirika’s with you and Hibiki, you’ll take Shirabe.” Kanade rapidly decided on who’s riding with who. Maria’s first urge was to protest as she sneaked a glance at Tsubasa who barely flinched at the command.

The too many awkward moments of Maria being too close to Tsubasa over their journey flitted through her mind. Quite prominent in her memory was that heated sparring session. She remembered with painful clarity how Tsubasa’s usually calm gaze grew more and more heated as they fought. A chill ran down Maria’s spine at the memory of those fiery indigo eyes trained only on her. It was as if her body was set on fire by that gaze alone and honestly, Maria didn’t understand. She had never felt so worked up in her entire life by what should have been a simple spar. It had escalated so quickly to an all-out brawl, both of them getting swept up by the desire to win and of something else that Maria was afraid to identify.

Almost as if to mock her, the precise moment of her loss flashed in Maria’s mind, when she found herself straddled at the waist, helplessly pinned to the floor with Tsubasa’s face uncomfortably close right above her. It was so easy to recall the threat of Tsubasa’s deadly sharp katana just a scant inch away from her vulnerable neck, and how Tsubasa’s face hovered above hers, sweat clearly dripping from her brow, her breathing as erratic as Maria’s. She clearly saw the tempestuous swirling of emotions in Tsubasa’s eyes, fascinating and aggravating Maria at the same time. She had looked so wild and dangerous, so very different from her usual self. Maria could feel her face and even her body heat up again now just at the mere thought of that time.

“…Maria? Are you alright?” Maria was once again pulled out of her daydream, only to have the indigo eyes that she had just been thinking of materialize right in front of her. Maria gave out a squeak that she hastily changed into a single cough, looking away from Tsubasa’s concerned eyes to hide her obvious embarrassment at being caught so out of it. “You seem to be flushed. Have you come down with a fever?” Tsubasa asked, her eyebrows creasing a little in worry as she moved closer to Maria. Unable to help it, a string of curses in her native language ran through Maria’s brain at the observation. Maria’s face heated up a tad more and she desperately tried to compose herself without looking like a fool.

“I’m fine.” Maria snapped, a result of her trying to fight off her embarrassment. For a split second, Tsubasa looked surprised and hurt by her unwarranted outburst before it was gone, replaced by a guarded look. Immediately, Maria scrambled on something to say, feeling guilty at the momentary loss of control.

“Truly, I’m fine,” Maria’s voice grew softer as she practically forced herself to calm down. She looked back into Tsubasa’s eyes to reinforce her sincerity. “…Thank you for your concern.”  Her voice became even softer still but Tsubasa didn’t appear to have any problems hearing it as a half-smile broke through her face and she nodded. Maria felt a tiny bit better at seeing that.

“…Wow, Shirabe-chan! You got Himawari to like you so fast!” The loudly awed voice of Hibiki burst the bubble of silence between the two of them, graciously reminding Maria of their other companions. Maria could only give a sigh, internally berating herself for being so distracted with her thoughts. She had ended up totally ignoring the others. Thankfully however, the others seemed to be mostly preoccupied as they all seemed to be looking at Shirabe who was patting Hibiki’s horse.

“You have a knack with horses I see.” Kanade observed, seemingly impressed. “The first time Hibiki tried to pat Himawari, she almost bit off her hand!”

“That had been a nip at most. There’s no need to exaggerate, Kanade.” Tsubasa looked a trifle offended at the insinuation that Himawari would hurt anyone.

“It’s not like I’m insulting you as their trainer, Tsubasa. Himawari is kinda temperamental.” Kanade pointed out lightly, nudging the other girl on the shoulder playfully. This time, Tsubasa made no comment and just sighed in what seemed to be accepted defeat.

“Himawari was kinda hard to deal with at first.” Hibiki said with a touch of nostalgia. “But we moved past that and are now great friends!” She said proudly as she moved quickly to hug her horse. Himawari let out a low whining sound as if in agreement.

“I think it’s because she doesn’t like sudden movements.” Shirabe commented, her hand on Himawari’s neck as she absently stroked the soft fur.

“Actually, that is quite true. Himawari was still young and inexperienced when Tachibana met her with such enthusiasm. It agitated her to see someone so loud and to be greeted with a tackle.” Tsubasa recalled with just a hint of disapproval in her voice as she kindly reminded Hibiki of that particular memory. Hibiki had the decency to blush, not denying it.

“I learned my lesson already!” Hibiki said defensively.

“I’m not saying you didn’t.” Was Tsubasa’s mild reply.

“Most horses are like that. You have to be gentle and show them that you’re no threat.” Shirabe continued, looking quite happy as she shared her knowledge. Tsubasa looked appraisingly at Shirabe, seemingly impressed for a moment.

“Shirabe knows a lot about horses!” Kirika stated proudly, puffing out her chest like she was the one who had all the knowledge about horses.

“If you’d like, I can bring you to the stables some time.” Tsubasa said, looking a bit eager at this piece of news. “Would you be interested in helping me take care of the horses?”

At the offer, Shirabe’s face lit up and she looked quite excited as she nodded vigorously in response. Maria was certainly glad to see such a happy expression amidst the anxiety she was feeling about this whole thing.

“And speaking of the castle, we really should get going!” Kanade reminded everyone.

“Shirabe-chan, do you want to ride Himawari? I’m still not very good with riding with another person. I thought maybe I can ride with Chris-chan instead and you ride Himawari with Kirika-chan.” Hibiki then offered.

“Really? I can?” Shirabe asked eagerly, her cerise eyes sparkling. “I’d love to!”

“You better not squeeze too hard, idiot.” Chris muttered with a scowl but not really protesting.

“Aww yeah! I get to ride with Shirabe!” Kirika looked happy as well, even pumping her fist up for emphasis.

“It’ll be alright, right Kanade-san?” Hibiki then looked at Kanade hopefully. Shirabe had the same pleading look on her face and Kanade gave a small chuckle.

“If Himawari wants to then sure you can ride her.” Kanade said and Shirabe actually squealed a little. It seemed like it’s been a long time since Maria had seen Shirabe this excited. It was a sight that she was happy to see again.

Getting the desired permission, Shirabe carefully but expertly mounted Himawari, not at all caring for her dress as she rode the horse astride. Hibiki then helped Kirika up to sit right behind Shirabe. Himawari seemed unperturbed, still as calm as she had been.

“Take good care of Shirabe-chan and Kirika-chan, Himawari!” Hibiki patted her horse encouragingly on the head just as Shirabe took the reins. Shirabe then bent forward to speak softly into Himawari’s ear and her right foot gently pressed against the horse’s flank. Kirika clung tightly to Shirabe’s waist as Himawari moved forward a few paces obediently. When Shirabe pulled on the reins, Himawari stopped, showing to everyone that Shirabe could ride her just fine.

“Well, it seems like Himawari does like you.” Kanade bobbed her head in pleased approval before she easily mounted her horse. “Chris, Hibiki, could you both help us a bit?” She then requested, pointedly looking at Maria and Serena who would need some assistance getting up to mount the horses.

“Okay!” Hibiki chirped as she went straight to Maria and Tsubasa’s side while Chris went to Serena’s aid.

Maria felt nervous for a different reason now as she watched Tsubasa gracefully mount her horse. It was obviously a well-practiced motion and Maria found it slightly enviable as she had little experience with riding horses. Even when her parents were alive, she hadn’t had much opportunity to ride horses as her family preferred carriages mostly. Of course, when her parents died Maria hardly left the castle, and so there was no need at all for her to actually learn to ride horses. As Shirabe showed, she was quite proficient at it since she spent a lot of time in the stables in the castle even though she wasn’t given a steed of her own. Now, she wished that she perhaps accompanied Shirabe more often then.

Hibiki seemed to sense Maria’s growing apprehension and she flashed her an encouraging smile. “Don’t you worry about a thing Maria-san!” She said as she offered her hand to her. “Tsubasa-san’s the best rider here so you’ll be fine.”

Maria felt a little better at the assurance and at the utter confidence Hibiki had for Tsubasa. Carefully, she looked at Tsubasa, only to see her looking at her as well. Tsubasa then nodded and a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. With that, Maria took Hibiki’s offered hand and gingerly placed her foot into the stirrup and clumsily hauled herself up. It was an instant later that she found herself seated right behind Tsubasa, her body now pressed up against Tsubasa’s back.

“Hold on.” Tsubasa instructed. Maria panicked for a moment, wondering what on earth she was supposed to hold on to when the horse jerked forward. Suppressing a yelp, Maria instinctively wrapped her arms around Tsubasa’s waist and buried her face into Tsubasa’s long hair and back. After the initial scare and Tsubasa’s horse settled back down again, Maria pulled her head back so that she could check on the others. Serena was already seated behind Kanade, also clinging to her waist with an unusual look of nervousness apparent on her face. It was to be expected since Serena’s experience with horses was also close to nil. It made Maria feel a little better that she wasn’t the only one nervous about this. Hibiki had just slid behind Chris while Shirabe and Kirika were still waiting patiently for them to finish.

“All set?” Kanade called out to everyone.  There was a chorus of ‘yes’ from the other three Sentinels and Kanade’s Kagutsuchi cantered forward.

“Let’s go, Susano.” Maria heard Tsubasa say and they too started moving. It made Maria cling just a tad more to Tsubasa, still trying to get used to the sensation of being high up and moving. Kagutsuchi and Susano moved at a mild pace side-by-side. When she finally managed to convince herself that she wasn’t going to fall, Maria looked back to see Himawari and Ash with their riders right behind them.

Maria managed to look around, seeing that they were on a road that led out of the port. There was a guard post at the exit and they passed by safely, with the sentries on guard barely acknowledging them, only watching them piercingly until they passed. They exited onto what seemed to be a market that has mostly closed for the night, the many wooden stalls empty with few people milling about. The road was well lit though, despite the inactivity. There was also yet another guard post manned by more sentries as they exited the long expanse of the market and entered what seemed to be a residential area. Large and elaborate houses made of wood were prominent along the roads, and Maria deduced that this could only belong to wealthy families and aristocrats.

The castle was much closer now as they continued on. Maria could just see that the road ends with a wooden bridge that led to the castle. Everyone else was mostly silent the whole ride and there was a certain palpable tension in the air now that they were so close to their destination. They passed by one last guard post that had more sentries than the others and Maria felt as though they were glaring suspiciously at her as they passed. The hooves of the horses clacked noisily against the wooden bridge they were crossing.

Maria looked up at Kazanari Castle, realizing that it was probably just as big as the castle back in Serbia. It was primarily made with white stone, the tiled roofs a dark blue color. It seemed to reach up to the sky, with strong, thick walls that reached two levels surrounding its perimeter. A moat also surrounded it, adding another level of defense and thus the need for the wooden bridge. Even from what Maria can see, the area that the thick walls enclosed also had a few other buildings and perhaps it would not be wild to claim that it was a small city of itself.

Several watch posts were also erected around the walls, manned by more guards. Lastly, a large gate barred just anyone from waltzing in. It however opened almost automatically when the guards saw them approach and they were allowed inside an impressive courtyard that led to the inner gates of the large fortress. Feeling like her heart was going to burst from her chest as her anxiety pressed down urgently in her gut, Maria’s grip on Tsubasa’s waist tightened. Tsubasa only let out a breath noisily but didn’t complain at the vice-like grip Maria had on her waist. The urge to go back home to Serbia had never been as strong as right now as the horses stopped right in front of the imposing wooden gates that served as the entrance to the castle itself.

“Hibiki!” An unfamiliar voice then echoed in the night, coming from the left even before they could go down the horses. Maria saw Hibiki’s face almost literally light up in delight as she leapt from Chris’ horse.

“H-hey!” Chris yelped in protest as the sudden movement startled Ash and she pulled on the reins to calm him.

“Mikuuuuu!!” Hibiki exclaimed loudly, running towards a young woman with short black hair that was also running towards Hibiki with a delighted smile on her face. That young woman could only be the Miku that Hibiki had always spoken of.

Miku then flung herself at Hibiki who caught her without any difficulty and enveloped her into such a fierce hug that Maria would not be surprised if Miku’s ribs cracked. Fortunately, it seemed that Miku’s ribs were safe as Maria heard her give out a bubbled laugh when Hibiki actually lifted her up and spun her around in her arms. The genuine laughter and smiles from the two seemed to somewhat ease the tension around them.

“Geez, do that at home.” Maria heard Chris huff from where she was, a small blush on her cheeks at the blatant affectionate display.

“Look at these two lovebirds.” Kanade commented with a fond shake of her head before she dismounted from her horse. She then helped Serena dismount, making her let out a small yelp of surprise when Kanade took hold of her waist and lifted her up easily. For a few precious seconds there was a priceless look of utter surprise that Maria very rarely ever saw on her little sister’s face and she had to place a hand over her mouth to cover the fact that she was smiling.

“Kanade! I told you not to surprise me like that!” Serena’s voice actually rose a little, seemingly scolding Kanade. It was rather unusual for Serena to be upset at anyone like this and Maria really should not find it amusing since she completely understood why Serena was upset as she was. It really was a bad idea for anyone to surprise Serena as it may end up… unpleasant for the poor sap who would even dare. Still, seeing Serena the one being caught off-guard this time was amusing. Serena was even better at hiding her feelings than Maria as her younger sister was always found with a composed smile.

“Sorry.” Kanade apologized unconvincingly, not at all sorry with her antics as she grinned.

“Do you think Kanade-san has a deathwish?” Maria can barely hear Kirika ask with just a hint of awe as she clumsily tried to dismount. She almost tripped flat on her face when Chris appeared to steady her.

“You could’ve asked for help.” Chris rolled her eyes as she straightened Kirika up.

“Thanks…” Kirika laughed sheepishly. With decidedly more grace, Shirabe easily dismounted from Himawari as well.

“Thank you for bringing us here.” Shirabe murmured, patting Himawari’s nose gently.

Maria then heard Tsubasa clear her throat, effectively bringing her wandering attention back to Tsubasa. “Is it alright if I dismount first?” Tsubasa asked her. Maria blinked in confusion, wondering why Tsubasa even had to ask in the first place. And then she realized that she was still clinging to Tsubasa’s waist.

Maria’s face burned and she was quite thankful that Tsubasa can’t see her. How many times was she going to get embarrassed in front of this woman? Maria quickly took her arms back, almost losing her balance because of her haste. Thankfully, she didn’t fall as she managed to keep her balance just in time.

She didn’t notice that Tsubasa was already there at her side, probably having sensed that Maria was about to fall. Tsubasa gave a sigh of relief when Maria didn’t fall and Maria was certainly surprised to see that Tsubasa could move that fast. Tsubasa then offered her hand to Maria and she finally managed to get her feet back on solid ground to her relief.

“Thank you.” Maria said gratefully. Tsubasa merely gave a nod and a faint smile before she turned to address people who seemed to be dressed as servants.

“Please take them to the stables.” Tsubasa ordered softly. As soon as Tsubasa finished speaking, they all bowed lowly and led the horses away.

Maria then looked around for where their other companions have gone. As if on cue; Serena, Kirika and Shirabe came to her side. Kanade and Chris were already by Miku and Hibiki’s side, having greeted Miku as well. Tsubasa motioned for them to follow her before coming closer to the others.

“It’s been a while, Kohinata.” Tsubasa greeted with a soft smile.

“Tsubasa-san! It’s good to see you too.” Miku looked indeed happy to have the other Sentinels back. She was obviously good friends with the others as well. Hibiki in particular looked utterly ecstatic. Maria knew that Hibiki was a cheerful person usually but she had never seen her be so happy before. Miku then looked at Maria, her aquamarine eyes looking at her curiously. “And you must be Princess Maria?” She inquired politely.

“Ah, yes. I am Maria Cadenzavna Eve. It’s nice to meet you.” Maria smiled a little, nodding. She glanced at Serena, who immediately also introduced herself, along with Kirika and Shirabe.

“Where are my manners? I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, Princess Maria, Princess Serena.” Miku said. “My name is Kohinata Miku. I’m a servant here at the castle.” She then bowed deeply. “If you are in need of anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with us. Please just call us by our names.” Serena assured her with a kind smile. “We have heard so much about you from Hibiki-san and the others, it feels as though we’re already friends.” That was certainly true. Hibiki talked almost non-stop about Miku, as she was always saying how she’s the best friend and love that she had ever had. How supportive she was and how she understood and took care of Hibiki, and many more.

“O-oh.” Miku blushed a little but she did look rather pleased. “All good things I hope?”

“Nothing but the best!” Hibiki was the one who answered, winking cheekily at Miku who giggled a little.

“So Miku, is Dad around?” Kanade asked conversationally.

“Ah, yes Kanade-san. If you’re looking for the Commander, he’s waiting inside with Ryoko-san.” Miku answered, turning to look at Kanade. Maria was only a little curious when Kanade asked for her father, as it was nothing unusual since they were gone for quite some time. However, when Miku mentioned ‘Commander’, Maria felt a little startled as her mind immediately concluded one thing.

“Your father is Kazanari Genjuuro?” Maria blurted out in surprise, giving Kanade a wide-eyed look.

“Wait, we didn’t mention that?” Kanade scratched her cheek sheepishly.

“No, I don’t think you did.” Serena said, looking like she was genuinely trying to recall if it was indeed mentioned.

“Really? I could’ve sworn I mentioned it once…” Kanade muttered, her eyebrows scrunching up as she tried to remember.

“You mean the boss of the Sentinels you’ve been mentioning is your dad all along?” Kirika asked as the implications clicked in her mind.

“Well, our adopted dad.” Hibiki was the one to answer this time.

“All of you? But why do you have different family names? Only Tsubasa-san has the same family name…” Shirabe inquired thoughtfully.

“Kazanari Genjuuro is my uncle. My father is his older brother.” Tsubasa explained.

“We’re not officially adopted or anything, so our family names haven’t really changed.” Chris didn’t really look all that pleased when she revealed that little tidbit of information. “’The Kazanari name could only be inherited by blood.’” Chris seemingly quoted someone else, her voice becoming lower and her speech pattern changed to become more formal. She spoke however with pure scorn, and Maria noticed Tsubasa frown and Hibiki’s shoulders slump a little. That only got Maria and the others more curious about their family circumstances.

“Well, we’ll tell you guys next time about our riveting family history.” Kanade said lightly and looked pointedly at Chris who huffed and clamped her mouth shut. Kanade’s voice is cheery as usual but even Maria was able to see that it was a clear warning that they must not talk about it here. Maria glanced automatically at Serena who caught her gaze and nodded.

“We understand.” Serena acknowledged simply, having understood the unspoken warning as well. Thankfully, it seemed that Shirabe also got the message as she elbowed Kirika who seemed like she was about to inquire more.

“I’ll gladly escort you all to him.” Miku offered smoothly in the wake of the obvious silence.

“We’ll take you on that offer then.” Kanade grinned thankfully.

“Come on, Miku!” Hibiki then eagerly linked arms with Miku who only smiled indulgently at her. “Let’s go!” She cheered.

“Please follow me.” Miku requested graciously as the couple led them inside the castle. What greeted them was a long wooden corridor lit by candles in stands. They passed by numerous rooms with similar paper thin partitions and sliding doors. It gave the impression that they were passing by the same area again and again. Maria would surely get lost if she tried to find anything here. Miku and Hibiki however had no difficulties as they seemed to know exactly where to turn as they went deeper in the castle.

“…It’s really confusing here.” Kirika commented in a small voice, as if she was afraid to break the relative silence in the corridor they were in.

“Don’t worry Kirika-chan! It’s pretty easy to get lost here but Miku knows her way around!” Hibiki assured, looking over her shoulder to look at Kirika.

“And you don’t?” Shirabe asked rather bluntly.

“Shirabe…” Maria said softly in warning. Shirabe immediately had the grace to look guilty at the jab.

“…Sorry.” Shirabe mumbled. She was probably feeling nervous. Shirabe gets a little hurtful sometimes when she’s nervous.

“…That’s actually true though. Hibiki sometimes still gets lost around here.” Kanade revealed with a shake of her head.

“…T-that was just once or twice! And it was night!” Was Hibiki’s only defense for herself, and even though Maria can’t see her she was quite positive that Hibiki was now pouting. Maria could indeed see how anyone could get lost here especially if your only light sources are the candles along the corridors.

Finally, Miku stopped in front of a series of sliding doors leading into what seemed to be a large chamber. The door itself was mostly made of paper, with only the frames as wood. Miku knocked lightly at the wooden frame lest she punch through the thin paper.

“Excuse me.” She said, sliding the door open and revealing a large room with a low and long table filled with food. The room was better illuminated by lanterns than the corridor they were in and Maria could see that the room was lavishly decorated with precious looking vases, art scrolls on the wall and beautifully arranged flowers. It also seemed to be quite empty from what Maria could see.

“Huh. I thought that boss would be here.” Kanade said, entering the room.

“They should be here soon.” Miku shrugged. “Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable.” She then bowed, gesturing the rest of them in. Maria and Serena followed Kanade’s lead and entered, with everyone else trailing in after them. Maria frowned a little as there was this faint and peculiar smell of something burning as soon as she entered the room.

“What is that smell?” It seemed that it wasn’t just Maria who noticed it as Tsubasa wrinkled her nose. Before any of them could reply, there were suddenly multiple and loud crackling sounds right above them.

“Gah!” Chris shrieked in surprise, ingloriously jumping forward to cling to Tsubasa’s back who stumbled right into Kanade.

“Whoa!” Kanade yelped as she was suddenly assaulted and the three fell to the floor, barely being able to stop them from tumbling towards the table of food.

“Eep!” Kirika and Shirabe squealed, instinctively crouching and clapping their hands over their ears.

“Waaahh! What is it!?” Hibiki let out a hideous screech as she jumped back in fright and clung to Miku.

Maria immediately threw herself instinctively to Serena to protect her, grabbing her arms to push her down. She let out a hiss when it felt like her hands held onto a hot pot cooking on top of a fire as Serena probably thought she was being attacked and a burst of magic was let out as self-defense. Thankfully, it receded immediately as Serena recognized that it was Maria above her.

“Welcome, welcome!” A voice then boomed throughout the room as the popping and crackling noises stopped. Finding Serena unhurt, Maria slowly looked up to see who was talking. There were now two other people in the room that had suddenly appeared.

One was a tall and very well-built man with spiky red hair and ochre eyes that reminded Maria of a bear. He would’ve looked very intimidating if it weren’t for the broad grin on his tanned face. For some strange reason, the way he grinned at them reminded her of Kanade. He was most likely Kazanari Genjuuro. The other one was a pretty and willowy woman with dark brown hair up in a bun on her head. There was a strange apparatus perched on her nose that looked like rounded squares of transparent glass that seem to directly cover her violet eyes. There was a decidedly mischievous smirk on her lips as she looked at them in amusement. Several small red tubes hardly bigger than a finger each were idly being twirled in her hand.

“What the hell was that, old man?!” Chris roared, getting her bearings back as she pulled away from the human pile she ended up with. The abrupt movement resulted in Chris elbowing Kanade at the back of her head and kneeing Tsubasa on the stomach.

“Be a little more gentle, Chris… That hurt.” Kanade winced, rubbing her head as she sat up. Tsubasa merely grunted, a small frown on her face.

“…Sorry.” Chris mumbled, at least having the grace to look a little guilty before her attention returned to the two adults in front of them.

“Those were firecrackers, to celebrate your return of course.” The woman answered nonchalantly, not at all perturbed by Chris’ fierce glare. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen my cute daughters and my niece after all.” She smiled cheekily at them, looking much too pleased and amused.

“I don’t get how little explosions can even be considered as celebration.” Chris scowled deeply. Now that those things called firecrackers seemed to be done with the noise and sparks, Maria stood up with Serena’s help. 

Serena looked appropriately guilty from accidentally releasing a burst of magic that hurt her sister and she took Maria’s hands into her own. Immediately, Maria realized that Serena was going to heal her and she looked around in alarm. No one else seemed to be alerted for anything amiss as they were all otherwise preoccupied but it would do no good to further risk Serena’s magic being discovered. And so, Maria snatched her hands back from Serena, knowing that she would be determined to soothe the pain Maria was feeling. She managed a glance at her hands, seeing that they were an angry red but otherwise the skin was undamaged.  

Maria only shook her head imperceptibly at her sister who looked visibly upset that she was refusing the offer of healing. Maria then put on her best stern expression, wordlessly telling Serena ‘Not now’. Serena still looked displeased but she backed off.

“That was a deliberate ambush, Aunt Ryoko.” Tsubasa pointed out dryly, casually straightening her clothes now that she was up on her feet.

“But it’s true that firecrackers are used in feasts and celebrations to drive out bad luck. I couldn’t really resist showing them off since I did make these.” The woman identified as Ryoko indicated the red tubes in her hand, her cheeky smile not at all diminished. “Think of them as a welcome home present!”

“A welcome home present…” Kirika repeated with a hint of disbelief.

“That was mean, Ryoko-san! You just wanted to scare us!” Hibiki accused with a pout.

“But it is good that all of you have come home safely.” The man then interjected before looking straight at Maria with piercing ochre eyes. Maria jutted out her chin, doing her best to appear cool and calm even under his scrutiny. However, it was a tad difficult to put on her mask as she was getting hungry.

“And you two must be Princess Maria and Princess Serena.” He stated, looking down into Maria’s eyes. He was certainly taller than her and even though he was mostly smiling he still had an intimidating air around him.

“Yes.” Maria and Serena both nodded in confirmation. At their reply, he smiled wider and bowed  his head in greeting.

“Welcome to Kazanari Castle, Princess Maria, Princess Serena, and your companions of course.I am Kazanari Genjuuro, commander of the Sentinels. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He confirmed that he was indeed Kazanari Genjuuro, the Commander of the Sentinels and the adoptive dad of Kanade, Chris and Hibiki as well as Tsubasa’s uncle.

“And I’m Sakurai Ryoko, his wife and commanding officer.” The woman introduced herself with a playful wink.

“We are all honored to meet you. Commander Kazanari, Madame Sakurai.” Maria bowed respectfully to them. Serena, Kirika and Shirabe all followed her lead and bowed as well. Maria was glad that the two of them were rather friendly and welcoming.

“Now, now you make me sound so old. ‘Ryoko’ is fine.” Ryoko tutted, wagging her finger at them.

“Then Ryoko-san.” Serena nodded in acquiescence. “Please also call us by our names. We no longer bear the title of princesses.” At Serena’s straightforward words, Maria almost flinched but she schooled herself. She knew it was the truth but hearing it was not pleasant by any means.

“Can’t we eat yet?” Hibiki whispered loudly, her eyes longingly looking at the food before them.

“Can’t you wait a bit longer?” Chris hissed back at her,  elbowing her side.

“Still as hungry as always Hibiki-chan?” Ryoko seemed to have no problems hearing the whispered complaint and Hibiki chuckled awkwardly, a blush on her cheeks. “Well, let’s dig in then! You poor girls must be famished from the long journey.”

“Alright!” Both Kirika and Hibiki cheered as they scrambled to take their places at the table. Maria herself didn’t really notice how hungry she was since she was so anxious but now that Genjuuro and Ryoko were so welcoming, she managed to relax a little. No one else made any complaints as they settled down to eat.

Maria still struggled to sit with her legs tucked under her as Tsubasa so effortlessly did. She could probably sit cross-legged like Kanade and the others but she wanted to look dignified like Tsubasa even though they were just eating. Another challenge presented to her was the use of the ivory chopsticks. Maria was at least familiar with the eating implement and was taught how to hold them by Shirabe and Kirika but she hadn’t really been diligent in using it, still preferring the use of a spoon and a knife even on the ship. Now she wished she had practiced more if just to avoid the potential embarrassment of her using it wrong.

Thankfully, she didn’t seem to draw any attention from how she was using the chopsticks. The others were too busy with their meals to comment. Her grip was a little unsure and there were times when she could not pick up food but she slowly managed. It really didn’t help that her hands still hurt from Serena’s magic lashing out at her but it was pain that was easy to deal with. Surreptitiously, she glanced at her little sister who had no qualms about asking Tsubasa for help with her chopsticks. Tsubasa was holding Serena’s hand to gently correct her grip. She paid careful attention and made sure that no one else realized she was eavesdropping in on the two so that she can subtly correct her usage of the infernal contraption. There was also this foreign feeling of something tugging at her heart, making her wish that it was her hand that was being held by Tsubasa and that she was the one being taught.

The realization of what she was thinking about was swift and Maria flushed darkly at where her thoughts had taken her. Why should she even care for such a thing? Instinctively, she glanced guiltily at the others, as if trying to make sure that no one was aware of what she was thinking. She didn’t notice Kanade snickering knowingly under her breath as she watched Maria.

“...Good work in protecting Maria-kun and the others; Hibiki-kun, Chris-kun, Kanade-kun, Tsubasa-kun.” Maria was almost startled at Genjuuro’s sudden mention of her name. He seemed to have been in conversation with Hibiki and Chris, and with his mention of the other Sentinels, everyone else turned their attention to him.

“Aww, you’re making me blush boss.” Kanade giggled in a sorry attempt to sound coy, even batting her eyelashes at the praise.

“It wasn’t all smooth sailing. There were more than a few enemies we had to deal with.” Chris commented with a soft huff, most likely remembering the hostiles they dispatched to protect Maria and company. Maria felt a little guilty for it but she’s more thankful for their protection.

“Yeah, it was a good thing we all dealt with them.” Hibiki nodded vigorously. “They almost set the ship on fire!” Miku looked a little aghast at Hibiki’s casual mention of such danger but she made no comment about it.

“They were a bunch of wimps though.” Kanade commented with a cocky grin, punching her right fist into her left palm.

“And then there were the ones trying to attack the carriage! Chris-senpai really beat them up!” Kirika joined in the story-telling, recounting the first display of Chris’ might.

“Well, of course. Nothing to it.” Chris said confidently but there was a small pleased blush on her cheeks.

“Seems like you all had an exciting time at Serbia.” Ryoko commented with an amused giggle.

“I would think you all deserve to rest and recuperate for now. It had been a long journey.” Genjuuro said, crossing his arms with a nod.

“But Uncle, what about Grandfather? It was on his orders that we bring Maria and the others to him immediately.” Tsubasa asked seriously. Her shoulders seemed to tense at the mention of said family member and Maria was reminded that they had yet to see the man who Nastassja entrusted them to, Kazanari Fudou. As she had suspected, Tsubasa was indeed related to Fudou. Maria however didn’t expect her to be Fudou’s granddaughter.

“There would be time for that tomorrow. They’ll meet with Yatsuhiro-aniki first and then Father.” Genjuuro answered, his earlier jovial mood disappearing.

“With Father first?” Tsubasa looked faintly surprised at that before her expression became closed off. It made Maria feel a little uneasy and there was this nagging feeling that told her that Tsubasa did not get along well with her father and grandfather.

“With Tsubasa’s Papa?” Maria blurted out in surprise, unable to stop herself from butting in the conversation.

“Of course, he would certainly want to greet you all as our guests.” Genjuuro turned to Maria.

“I see.” Maria quickly mastered herself and withdrew behind her inscrutable mask. Anxiety attacked Maria again as she was kindly reminded of the fact that she still has to meet the people who now held what kind of life they would live here.

“Well, that’s something to worry about tomorrow because right now it’s time for some rest and relaxation.” Ryoko then interrupted, her voice light and casual. Maria found herself agreeing internally with the older woman. It was better if she’d push that matter aside for now.  “And so… It’s time for us ladies to take a bath!”

There was a few moments of silence before the suggestion sunk into Maria’s head and she looked at Ryoko with a confused expression. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long. It was a bit difficult churning this out since I kept on changing stuff since this is a rather important chapter even though not much actually happens. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out.   
>  And finally; Miku, Genjuuro and Ryoko arrive at the scene! What do you guys think of Genjuuro and Ryoko as the adoptive parents of Kanade, Chris and Hibiki? It wasn't too outlandish was it? 
> 
> Also, Maria is uselessly gay. Next would be Tsubasa's turn as it's bath bonding time.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsubasa felt strangely tense as she walked alongside all the Sentinels and Maria’s entourage. Ryoko led them all towards the large bathhouse connected to the castle. Somehow, Ryoko managed to convince everyone to take a relaxing bath with her, to wash away the dirt and the tiredness caused by their long voyage.

To be honest, Tsubasa was looking forward to finally getting a decent bath all this time and this was hardly the first time she would take a bath with the Sentinels. However, the glaringly obvious and mischievous grin plastered on Kanade’s face as she quietly talked to Serena worried her. Tsubasa could only predict that Kanade would bring disaster whenever she looked like that.

“...So you had baths there in your country too?” Tsubasa then heard Miku ask conversationally. She seemed to be curious about Serbia and their life there.

“Yeah, Mom had it specially made.” Kirika answered with a nostalgic grin.

“It wasn’t really common for others to take baths though. Mom apparently picked up the habit when she came here to Japan a long time ago.” Shirabe said, revealing a few tidbits regarding their adopted mother, Nastassja. Tsubasa hadn’t really met the woman but she did know she was the current regent of Serbia and was the adoptive mother of Maria and the others. They talked of her a few times during their journey, and Tsubasa had the impression of a formidable and strict yet infinitely kind woman with how they would talk about her. It was also quite obvious that the four of them loved her very much and missed her a lot.

“Oh, she came here before?” Miku asked, intrigued.

“Well, she only mentioned it a few times but it was years and years ago. I think she lived here for a few years?” Kirika answered thoughtfully, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

“She was the one who taught us how to speak in Japanese.” Serena interjected with a serene smile.

“Ah, I see.” Miku nodded, completely immersed in the conversation. “That’s why you’re so good at Japanese.”

“Kirika and Shirabe did help us practice.” Serena said with a soft giggle.

“Yeah, they were so bad at first…” Kirika revealed and the conversation continued on. Tsubasa turned her attention to Maria and Chris, who were conversing softly about the layout of the castle and what could be found in the area.

“...We don’t live inside the castle. We’ve got our own place.” Tsubasa then heard Chris say. “Its right behind the castle. Maybe we’ll get it to show it to you guys tomorrow or something.”

“I see… Do you have any idea where we’ll be staying?” Maria then asked, sounding faintly worried.

“Probably here at the castle. Most of the bigwigs live here and since you’re princesses and important, you’ll most likely stay here.” Chris answered with a shrug.

“Yukine is right.” Tsubasa decided to slide in the conversation. “Your quarters had already been readied in the castle. We shall escort you to them later.”

“I understand…” Maria trailed off, her brows furrowing slightly. Tsubasa had observed Maria enough to tell that it meant that she was worried. Was she worried about their safety in the castle?

“The inside of the castle is the safest place in the land. You would be well-protected there.” Tsubasa said in an attempt to reassure Maria.

“That’s not-” Maria started but abruptly stopped, her mouth clicking shut. Her expression then transitioned to a guarded one, making Tsubasa frown a little this time. “Of course.” She then said at length before obviously clamming up. Tsubasa glanced at Chris who merely shrugged. Tsubasa was tempted to inquire on what was wrong but the group had already arrived at the bathhouse.

As Ryoko ushered everyone into the dressing area, Tsubasa missed her opportunity to ask. It was a medium-sized room with four rows of wooden cabinets with five baskets each where one could place their clothes in. Each one also had plain white yukatas that they could wear after their bath.

“You could just leave your dirty clothes in the baskets. The other servants will pick them up and clean them for you.” Ryoko told Maria who gave a nod.

Tsubasa found herself beside Kanade as she started to undress at one row. Chris was on Kanade’s other side. Ryuko, Hibiki and Miku occupied the next row. Maria and the others were a row after them. Tsubasa was quick to remove her clothes and wooden sandals, leaving only the glinting red pendant hanging from her neck.

It was about the length of her palm and was a finger’s width in an irregular cylindrical shape. It was made of a red-crystal like substance that Ryuko apparently invented that glinted even in the poorest of lights. Kanade, Hibiki and Chris also had a pendant that was almost exactly like Tsubasa’s, as it was the proof of their identity as Sentinels. To differentiate the pendants, Ryoko had carved a different symbol for each sentinel, intricately detailed and visible inside the crystal. Tsubasa and Kanade had matching halves of wings, Chris had a snowflake and Hibiki had a sunflower. Miku didn’t have one as she was a non-combatant. Each pendant hung on sturdy yet fine chains that resist rusting or breaking. All of them had never taken them off, even while bathing, ever since they first received them.

“Come on, Tsubasa. Let’s get in the bath!” Kanade suddenly took hold of Tsubasa’s elbow and dragged her towards the door. The main bath area was huge, divided into two areas. One was where people could scrub and clean themselves, with several small stools where one can sit and many little buckets to scoop water with. There was also a small table where Ryoko’s numerous concoctions for washing one’s hair and body stood. The other area was for the large pool of hot water from a dug up hot spring for people to relax and soak in.

“Why are you hurrying?” Tsubasa asked with just a hint of exasperation seeping into her voice as she allowed Kanade to drag her along.

“I want to have front row seats of course.” Kanade answered with a delighted grin. She only let Tsubasa go when she picked a spot in the wash area, unceremoniously plopping down one of the stools. The spot Kanade chose was exactly aligned with the entrance. Kanade positioned herself so that she was facing the entrance.

Tsubasa could only look puzzled at what Kanade meant before sitting near her. She took a wooden bucket and gasped a little when the cold water cascaded from her head and down her naked body. Chris, Hibiki and Miku also then appeared, situating themselves nearby as well.

“I really missed taking a bath with Miku!” Hibiki exclaimed, looking utterly content and happy as Miku came behind her to wash her hair with one of Ryoko’s concoctions that can be lathered on hair and washed away with water. Tsubasa did not know what was in it but it worked well to keep their hair clean, soft and shiny. Plus, it smelled great.

Tsubasa was about to do the same to her hair when Ryoko entered, followed by Kirika and Shirabe. She then turned her back Tsubasa and started gesturing encouragingly through the doorway.

“No need to be shy. We’re all girls here.” Ryoko said soothingly. After a few moments of hesitation, Serena entered, looking slightly flustered. From what Tsubasa gleaned earlier, they did take baths but only with their handmaidens. They must be feeling self-conscious since this was the first time they’d be naked in front of others.

Tsubasa then heard an appreciative sigh come from Kanade who was staring almost openly at Serena. Tsubasa was about to chide her for being rude when Maria finally entered, an adorable blush on her face even as she tried to look stern and dignified. The words died in Tsubasa’s throat as she was treated to the sight of Maria’s naked body. Tsubasa had always thought that Maria was beautiful but seeing her like this made Tsubasa’s thought process completely halt. Creamy pale skin that seemed to almost glow in the lantern light, legs that seemed to stretch forever, curves in all the right places, and enticingly large breasts. Her long pink hair was also freed from its usual hairstyle, and Tsubasa found that seeing it down was quite becoming on Maria.

Tsubasa could feel her own face become red and she quickly looked away, internally scolding herself for staring like an idiot. She felt so embarrassed even though this was hardly the first time Tsubasa had seen a naked woman. Heck, she bathed on a regular basis with the others! A naked body was no big deal.

But now, Tsubasa felt extremely flustered and she continued on with washing herself, perhaps being a little too hurried and savage in her movements to forget the lovely image of a naked Maria. It seemed that even with all the cold water she’s dumping on herself, the blush on her cheeks felt like they were permanently etched there. She studiously avoided looking anywhere near Maria’s direction. She couldn’t understand why the sight affected her so!

“Very nice to look at, huh Tsubasa?” Kanade commented with a teasing smirk, her elbow digging into Tsubasa’s side sharply. Tsubasa did not bother to give her a reply, too flustered to say anything more.

Tsubasa couldn’t bring herself to participate with the other’s light chatting, everything utterly normal for them. Ryuko was telling Maria and Serena about her concoction for their hair, Kirika and Shirabe were washing each other’s hair, Miku and Hibiki were washing each other’s backs, and a gleeful Kanade and an angry Chris were throwing water at each other as Kanade probably began teasing her again.

Tsubasa finished cleaning up and had half the mind to skip on a relaxing dip in the hot water. However, she wasn’t able to resist the temptation as she was tired and it’s been months since her last good soak. Instead, Tsubasa waded through the hot water that almost reached her waist and sat down at the farthest spot she could reach from the others. She faced the wall so that she wouldn’t get the idea to stare at Maria again.

The hot water felt heavenly on her weary body and Tsubasa started relaxing. Her shoulders sunk further so that they were submerged and Tsubasa let out a happy sigh.

“Yo, Tsubasa. You could’ve waited for me you know.” Kanade’s voice was cheerful  as she sidled beside Tsubasa. Tsubasa tensed a little as she looked at the way too large smile on Kanade’s face. Kanade was leaning on the wall, facing the others as she stretched languorously in the water, her pendant glimmering on her chest.

“I apologize. I felt more tired than I realized and couldn’t really help it.” Tsubasa half-lied.

“Uh-huh. If you say so.” Kanade drawled, and Tsubasa had the impression that she didn’t believe her. Tsubasa pursed her lips and didn’t rise to the bait. “Now this is the life.” Kanade sighed in contentment, closing her eyes to relax.

“Weee!” Hibiki’s voice cheered and Tsubasa was willing to bet that she was going to launch herself at the water face first. As she heard the splash, Tsubasa instinctively turned back to see Hibiki was fully submerged. It hardly lasted for a second before a garbled yelp came from her as she hastily stood up. “Gah! That’s hot!” Hibiki exclaimed. It certainly wasn’t pleasant to have one’s face greeted with hot water so suddenly.

“Hibiki! Are you alright?” Miku asked worriedly, coming immediately to Hibiki’s side. “You know you shouldn’t jump in like that.”

“Sorry Miku.” Hibiki apologized with her patented sheepish grin. “I guess I got a little excited. It’s been a while and I missed swimming here!” She then flipped her body so that she was floating on the water with a happy smile. Rather obviously displayed on her chest was her pendant and slightly visible behind it was a jagged and curiously shaped scar from an injury that nearly killed her years ago.

“Geez, just like a little kid.” Chris complained without much bite as she sat down on Tsubasa’s other side and used her elbows to to support her body at the edge of the pool.

“Come on in, Kirika-chan, Shirabe-chan!” Hibiki invited enthusiastically, waving at the two who were hovering hesitantly near the water’s edge.

“...Okay.” Shirabe nodded, stepping into the water at the invitation.

“We’re coming in!” Kirika announced as she followed Shirabe.

“Feels nice.” Shirabe murmured in approval as she sat down near Miku.

“Yeah, and it's so big!” Kirika exclaimed, impressed. She mimicked Hibiki and began floating contentedly on the water. “Let’s have a race!”

“You’re on!” Hibiki immediately accepted the challenge. Kirika and HIbiki then shot towards the opposite side of the pool as fast as they could, their heads bobbing above the water. Shirabe and Miku opted to just watch the two compete with identical fond looks on their faces as they watched over their respective partners.

“Ha! I win!” Hibiki yelled triumphantly as she reached the end of the pool first. Kirika pouted beside her but didn’t stay that way long since Shirabe came to her side and patted her comfortingly on the head. Kirika then challenged Hibiki to a splashing contest and now Miku and Shirabe also joined in, their playful laughter echoing in the large bath.

“It’s certainly been a while since it was so lively around here.” Ryouko chuckled, watching the antics of the four in amusement as she waded through the water to sit in front of Chris.

Forgetting that she should not face Maria, Tsubasa tensed when the royal sisters finally stood up from their thorough washing of each other. Tsubasa wasn’t really able to help it when her eyes traced Maria’s curvy body, her fair skin dripping with water. It felt like the temperature of the pleasant hot water became almost unbearable, and Tsubasa hurriedly looked away to compose herself. She was maybe getting a little dizzy from the heat.

“Maria, Serena! Come on and get in! The water’s great!” Kirika then hollered, having noticed Maria and Serena, and she waved energetically at them.

“Coming!” Serena said in reply, tugging Maria along to where everyone else was. To Tsubasa’s rotten luck, Serena positioned herself in front of Kanade, prompting Maria to be in front of Tsubasa. It was taking all of Tsubasa’s willpower for her eyes to not dip down and ogle Maria’s very impressive chest, especially now since she was so close. She had half a mind to just excuse herself but she realized that she was surrounded.

“So how was your first Japanese bath?” Kanade turned to Serena with a casual grin.

“Its really relaxing here. Our bath doesn’t compare.” Serena replied, looking around the large bath with an impressed smile. She seemed to have adjusted to being naked in front of them as she didn’t seem to be embarrassed anymore. Even Maria looked more relaxed now compared to earlier as Tsubasa furtively glanced at her face. She wasn’t looking at anyone though, as she seemed to be staring straight into the water. That meant Maria would be unaware of Tsubasa’s staring. For a split second, Tsubasa was tempted to get a good, long look but she immediately berated herself internally for even thinking of that.

“Yeah, it’s really great in here. We also have our own bath back at our place but it just doesn’t hold a candle here. Besides, it’s a lot more fun to take baths with everyone, right Tsubasa?” Kanade nudged Tsubasa.

“Ah, yes…” Tsubasa agreed on reflex, her eyes determinedly on Serena’s.

“It was just a little embarrassing at first since we aren’t used to taking baths with others aside from Kirika and Shirabe, right Maria-neesan?” Serena then prompted Maria who had been quiet the whole time.

“A little…” Maria murmured reluctantly, like she didn’t want to admit that she was even embarrassed. Tsubasa kept her eyes on Maria’s face this time, and found the look of reluctant embarrassment on her face adorable.

“There’s absolutely nothing you two have to be embarrassed about.” Ryoko joined in the conversation. “I tell you right now you’ve got nothing to worry about your body or your looks.” She said rather bluntly.

“Thank you.” Serena dipped her head in acknowledgement, a pretty and pleased smile on her face. Even Maria looked slightly pleased at the praise, her cheeks a light pink.

“But I have to say Maria-chan, your breasts are impressive. They’re almost as big as mine.” Ryoko said it so casually, like she was stating the weather. Tsubasa almost choked on air at the extremely blunt comment and Maria’s blush deepened even further as she looked at Ryoko with wide eyes.

“Yeah, it is a pretty great rack.” Kanade nodded somberly to her adopted mother’s observation. “Even bigger than mine and Chris’.”

“Don’t you drag me into this.” Chris warned immediately, already knowing that whenever Ryoko or Kanade started on these kinds of talks that it would only lead to humiliation.

Maria was still silent, most likely still processing the blunt statements regarding her body in shock. Tsubasa wanted to apologize for their crudeness. It wasn’t really one of the more shocking things that Ryoko had ever said but to a mere acquaintance and one who wasn’t really used to being nude with other people, this could be a bit of a transgression. Her aunt had always been rather blunt and open with such things, even surpassing Kanade. There was a time when Ryoko had freely shared her ‘escapades’ as she called it with her uncle to them. Kanade, Tsubasa and Chris started singing loudly in an effort to not hear the rest of Ryoko’s words. Hibiki was oblivious to most of it as Miku had covered her ears. All of them were embarrassed beyond belief that Ryoko with even share that to them. Who wants to hear the ‘escapades’ of their parents anyway?

“Don’t you think so too, Tsubasa?” Kanade then elbowed Tsubasa, snapping out of her thoughts and noticed everyone else looking at her in interest. She quailed at suddenly being in the spotlight, flinching away from Kanade.

“What?” She blurted out inarticulately.

“I’m asking if you agree with me that Maria has a great rack.” Kanade answered without missing a beat, her lips curled into a smirk. Tsubasa now regretted asking for clarification and she slumped lower into the water as if to hide, a glowing blush on her cheeks.

“W-why are you asking me?” Tsubasa muttered, looking everywhere except at Maria.

“Cause you’re the boob connoisseur around here.” Kanade stated, her smirk becoming even wider. “You’re the one with the appreciation for them.” Tsubasa didn’t know who she wanted to drown more at the moment, Kanade or herself.

“I… I do not.” Tsubasa denied with just a hint of a stutter, feeling both incredulous and horrified at the accusation. She was tempted to completely hide herself under the water. Did she even have enough dignity to show her face to Maria and the others?

“How interesting.” Serena mildly remarked, her smile unshaken. Tsubasa’s eyes shot towards her in surprise at the unexpected comment. “Do share your thoughts Tsubasa-san. I’m sure that Maria-neesan would want to know too.” She looked so innocent as she said that but Tsubasa was now quite sure that Serena was just as devilish as Kanade was.

“S-Serena!” Maria’s voice sounded more like a squeak, her eyes wide and her cheeks slashed with red as she looked at her little sister in shock.

“I... I…” Tsubasa couldn’t even find the words, her mouth opening and closing in her desperate attempt to say something.

“So, you don’t think they’re nice?” Kanade’s drawled, deliberately misinterpreting Tsubasa’s inability to say anything.

“O-Of course not.” The protest fell from Tsubasa’s lips immediately, not wanting to offend Maria. Besides, that was the truth. Tsubasa certainly thought that Maria’s chest was nice. Actually, she thought that it was too nice. Tsubasa could not really bring herself to say it in such a straightforward manner as an overwhelming amount of shyness prevented her. She risked a self-conscious  glance at Maria and their eyes met. Maria was looking at her and she didn’t seem to look angry or anything. In fact, she had the same look in her eyes that Chris often sported, the look of reluctant curiosity.

“So they are nice?” Kanade prompted her again and Tsubasa swallowed thickly. With Maria’s eyes looking at her almost expectantly,  she found herself opening her mouth to answer.

“...Yes.” Tsubasa answered with all honesty, ducking her head again and it felt like her face could probably make the water even hotter than it already was. Even the tips of her ears were a flaming red.

“See Maria? Absolutely nothing to worry about.” Kanade smirked smugly, sounding entirely too pleased with herself and Tsubasa mentally noted that she should put more effort in throttling her on their next spar. This time, Tsubasa couldn’t bring herself to look at Maria anymore, completely missing the look of pleasant surprise on Maria’s face before her lips quirked into a small, timid smile.

“Isn’t that great, Maria-neesan?” Serena said with a warm smile but mirth was shining in her cyan eyes. Tsubasa chanced to look at Maria who cleared her throat and looked away, murmuring something that she did not understand. Serena looked like she understood however as her smile widened in reply.

“Hmhmhm, but don’t forget that I’m the one who dominates around here.” Ryoko suddenly cut in the conversation with an evil laugh, standing up quite suddenly at her proclamation.  Everyone, including Hibiki and the others who were mostly oblivious to their chatting, turned to stare at her with varying degrees of surprise and disbelief. “I’m the one with the best and most perfect chest and body.” She continued confidently, striking a sexy pose now that everyone’s attention was on her.

“Mom. Please stop.” Kanade deadpanned, her earlier amusement fading away.

“What? None of you think so too?” Ryoko pouted childishly, noticing that no one agreed with her.

“Stop being delusional! You’re an old lady!” Chris burst out, looking totally embarrassed and exasperated.

“What did you say?” Ryoko’s usually light and playful voice suddenly lowered, transforming into a deadly one that promised pain. Immediately sensing danger, she stealthily inched away from Chris. Ryoko then suddenly pulled Chris into a tight hug, moving faster than any of them thought possible.

“Gah!” Chris exclaimed, her face helplessly being smooshed into Ryoko’s highly impressive chest. She flailed her arms as she tried to escape from Ryoko’s hold but it was to no avail.

“How could my cute and littlest daughter even say such a thing to me?” Ryoko said dramatically, letting out a fake sob even as Chris flailed in her deadly embrace. “Your mother is hurt! Why, these are what fed you!”

Tsubasa coughed at that, not really knowing what else to say or do regarding Ryoko’s announcement. Kanade also let out a cough, although hers was a poorly disguised laugh. Hibiki and Kirika looked confused at what she said while Shirabe and Miku turned faintly pink. Maria looked a little stunned and Serena merely giggled softly.

Chris struggled for a few seconds more before she managed to free herself from Ryoko’s clutches. “What are you even talking about!? We were all grown when you adopted us!” Chris’ face was totally red now, glaring at Ryoko.

“You’re all no fun. It’s during times like these when you’re supposed to play along with me!” Ryoko pouted petulantly, sitting back down.

“T-they are bigger than Maria’s though…” Kirika trailed off, looking back and forth at Ryoko’s and Maria’s chests. Shirabe nodded mutely in agreement.

“Ooh, what darling and honest sweethearts you two are!” Ryoko thrilled, suddenly pulling Kirika and Shirabe into her embrace. Both girls gave identical ‘eep’ sounds at the sudden assault. “My daughters could stand to be as honest as you two!” Now that they were in close proximity, Tsubasa then noticed that Ryoko and Shirabe had similar hairstyles, especially with the identical fringe covering their foreheads. An interesting coincidence, Tsubasa noted absently.

“So that’s where you inherited your playful personality.” Tsubasa heard Serena comment to Kanade, her voice a little lower as she leaned forward. Kanade looked a bit indignant and Tsubasa had to hide a smile behind her hand at the remark.

“I’m not that bad.” Kanade protested.

“You are actually.” Tsubasa couldn’t help but join in too for her revenge. Kanade only scoffed dismissively in reply. Tsubasa straightened up as she laughed a little at Kanade’s expense, however, she abruptly stopped when she felt a little lightheaded. Automatically, Tsubasa cradled her head with a hand.

“...Tsubasa?” She then heard Maria call her softly, a touch of concern evident in her voice. “Are you alright?” It seemed that she had immediately noticed that something was wrong.

“Just a little lightheaded. Perhaps I’ve been in the water too long.” Tsubasa answered softly before wobbly standing to her feet. It made the dizziness she felt a little worse and Tsubasa stumbled a little. A hand on her arm steadied her, and Tsubasa looked up to see Maria’s teal eyes hovering above her, concern shining in them. She looked down to see that it was Maria’s hand that was steadying her.  For a second Tsubasa’s heart stuttered in her chest, before it began to beat much faster than normal. Was it a side effect of her dizziness? She really should get out of the water.

“Hey Tsubasa, you okay?” This time, Kanade’s concerned voice came and her familiar vermilion eyes swam into Tsubasa’s view. “Too much time in the water?” Tsubasa nodded in reply.

“Yeah, I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve been in here too long and it’s already late. Let’s go.” Kanade then addressed everyone else who made no protests as they all moved out of the pool. Tsubasa was mostly aware of one thing, and that was Maria’s solid grip supporting her to keep her steady on her feet. Just before Maria was about to let her go as they had to dress up, Tsubasa placed her hand over Maria’s and squeezed softly in thanks. Then slowly, their hands fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a bit of fanservice and even more gay.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria’s eyes opened as soon as the first rays of the sun hit her eyes. Despite being exhausted from their journey and this was the first decent sleep she had that wasn’t while traveling, Maria was immediately alert to her surroundings, the faint buzzing of anxiety not allowing her to rest a moment longer. Carefully, she disentangled herself from Serena, who was clinging to her arm and from the futon they were on.

In the morning light, the large room they were in looked even more elegant than when she first saw it last night. The paper thin walls and dividers were meticulously designed with a landscape that depicted the mountains, with several animals like tigers, eagles and even a mighty dragon flying in the distance. Maria had been amazed by the detail of the brushwork used, and there was a pang of loneliness when she realized that the mountainous landscape reminded her of her home. There was a changing screen at the side of the room, this time depicting a lake and its surrounding forest, different kinds of water fowls seemingly ready to fly out of the exquisite art. Even the furniture in the room were artistic pieces of their own, each hand carved out of heavy wood and polished to a smooth shine. There were several trunks and a vanity table with a shiny mirror. There was also a table where a vase full of flowers stood.

All in all, it was without a doubt a beautiful room, a far cry from the very simple and plain room Maria and the others shared while on the ship. However, its beauty did little to comfort her when she was  faced with the prospect of sleeping alone for the first time since they left Serbia. Serena had her own room beside hers while Kirika and Shirabe had theirs in the servant’s quarters. Of course, Tsubasa and the others were in a different building altogether. In the end, even though Maria and Serena’s rooms were only separated by a set of sliding doors, the two sisters ended up sharing a futon and a room. It had been Serena’s idea and Maria was glad for it, as she had been reluctant on asking her little sister for such a childish thing, even if Maria was faced with the prospect of a sleepless night.

With a soft sigh, Maria padded towards the large window, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the tatami mats. The wondrous sight of the sunrise and the nearby mountains at least soothed Maria’s heart a little. It was a brand new day, and officially the first day of the rest of their lives here in Japan.

Despite the early hour, there were the sounds of people coming from the courtyard below that grabbed Maria’s attention. Looking down, Maria saw a familiar mop of blue and red hair sparring with each other, their yells and clashes reaching even up to where their room was. Unexpectedly seeing Tsubasa again so suddenly, Maria’s face heated up when her mind decided to remind her of what happened in the baths last night. Being naked in front of an equally naked Tsubasa had Maria embarrassed and shy and she had fervently wished that the ground would swallow her whole. She had felt extremely self-conscious about her body, and she had been worried about what Tsubasa would even think of her. Maria also had to consciously keep her eyes lowered as she resisted the urge to stare openly at Tsubasa’s lithe body. Despite her best efforts, Maria’s gaze had always been drawn to Tsubasa, and she lost track of how many times she had to avert her eyes.

Of course, her brain kindly illustrated the image of a naked Tsubasa, her pale skin beautiful and glowing in the light of the lanterns in the bath. Her hair had been down from its usual hairstyle and it conveyed a sense of vulnerability that charmed Maria. Her body was lithe and her limbs were long and distractingly toned, with special mention of her legs, surely the result of countless years of training. And when Maria caught a glimpse of Tsubasa with her back turned when she was about to enter the hot water, her eyes had zeroed in on Tsubasa’s perfectly shaped ass and the split-second urge to touch it had Maria scrambling for a bucket of water and dumping it on her flaming face. Maria was also barely able to discern scars here and there on Tsubasa’s body, another indicator of her upbringing as a warrior. Instead of being anywhere disgusted or turned off, Maria had admittedly been fascinated and there were more urges to run her hands through those scars and the soft skin they were on.

“Maria-neesan…” Maria almost jumped from her skin when she heard the sleepy call of her name. She whirled around, a guilty look on her face at the thoughts she harbored right now. Serena was sitting up on the futon, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. It was certainly a cute and childish kind of gesture, making her look younger than she was, and Maria was reminded of  a memory from the past, when they still shared rooms back when they were children. She could just see it now; the memory of a chubby four-year-old Serena sleepily rubbing her eyes when she awoke. It was a habit that Serena retained all this time and Maria felt a stab of affection and nostalgia, and she half-expected a knock to come from the door and their Mama would enter to greet them good morning.

“...Maria-neesan?” Serena called out to her again and Maria was pulled away from her memories. Serena was now on her feet and was looking at her with a creased brow of worry.

“Good morning, Serena.” Maria greeted softly. Serena’s features smoothed out at the greeting and she smiled warmly at her older sister.

“Good morning, Maria-neesan.” Serena greeted, walking slowly towards Maria. “You seemed preoccupied when you were staring out the window. Is there something interesting outside?” She then asked curiously. Maria cursed her inability to control her own facial expressions as she blushed and averted her gaze, not really wanting to tell Serena that she had been thinking of Tsubasa again.

Serena didn’t wait for Maria’s answer as she arrived at Maria’s side and peered out of the window. Maria watched as a knowing smile tugged at Serena’s lips. That knowing smile had always irritated Maria a little since it meant that she already knew of what Maria was trying to hide from her. She had always been able to read Maria like an open book. Serena looked like she wouldn’t even be able to harm a fly but she knew that her little sister had the capacity to be a merciless tease.

Just last night Maria had endured that teasing aspect of hers. It had been embarrassing enough with Ryoko’s blunt comments but Maria thought she was going to die when Serena(and Kanade) pressed for Tsubasa to tell her opinion of Maria’s chest of all things. The worst thing was Serena knew that Maria was maybe a little curious to know what Tsubasa’s opinion of her was, even if it was just her chest. Serena had called her out on it and Maria really wished that she had just died from embarrassment. Although nothing of that sort happened as Maria’s curiosity won over her embarrassment and she ended up staring at Tsubasa expectantly. And of course, Tsubasa’s positive answer had pleased her and Serena’s smile ended up being way too smug and pleased that Maria could only tell her one thing in their native tongue.

“I hate you.” She had mumbled petulantly. Serena being Serena, had only smiled wider in response and Maria felt that she had just lost a match of some sort against her little sister.

“It’s really admirable how dedicated to training Kanade and the others are.” Serena’s comment had Maria snapping back to the present. Serena was still smiling but it was no longer her teasing one so that was at least some form of relief. Maria nodded as she relaxed a little. Both of them watched the sparring Kanade and Tsubasa quietly. Since they were a bit high up, Maria couldn’t clearly see the movements of the two but they seemed to be evenly matched and the fight seemed intense. The sight had Maria yearning to join them as well.

Just as Maria was about to voice her thoughts, there was the unmistakable sound of knocking that came from the sliding doors that led to a small sitting room. Maria and Serena glanced at each other before moving away from the window.

“Come in.” Maria called out, her voice cool and authoritative.

“Excuse us.” The unmistakable voice of one Kohinata Miku said respectfully and the door slid open to reveal her with her head bowed. Right behind her were Kirika and Shirabe, also with their heads down. Maria relaxed immensely when she saw that it was their friends, although she felt oddly annoyed by the deference they suddenly showed. She also noticed that Kirika and Shirabe were wearing similar clothes to Miku instead of their usual dresses.

“Good morning, Princess Maria, Princess Serena. We’ve come to assist you in getting ready for the day.” Miku greeted with another incline of her head.

“Didn’t we tell you there’s no need to be formal?” Serena asked mildly as soon as the door behind them was closed.

“See, I told you they won’t like it.” Kirika muttered.

“Sorry, Maria-san, Serena-san.” Miku said apologetically as she straightened up. “But Masada Akiko-sama, the one in charge of the servants here, would get angry if we were to disrespect guests.”

“Oh? Even the two of you?” Maria asked Kirika and Shirabe. Both of them nodded in answer.

“She’s nice, but really strict. She woke us up really early today to lecture us about our jobs as your handmaidens and that we’ll be helping out the other servants if we have time.” Kirika said with just a hint of complaint.

“Although we were mostly assigned to help with the Sentinels and Miku-san.” Shirabe added with a faint smile.

“Well, if you keep it a secret from Masada-san, then we will too.” Serena winked.

“As long as we’re in the privacy of our rooms, it wouldn’t matter. And perhaps even with the other Sentinels, so no formalities unless we’re in public and being watched.” Maria said, smiling a little to assure the three girls.

“We’re all friends after all.” Serena added to that.

“Okay!” Kirika chirped immediately, looking positively more chipper now. Miku and Shirabe both smiled and nodded as well. Miku, in particular, looked rather relieved and pleased that they referred to her as a friend.

“I’m glad to hear that, Serena-san.” Miku smiled happily at them.

“We are very thankful for your assistance after all,” Maria said. “Isn’t that right, Kirika, Shirabe?”

“Yeah! We wouldn’t even get here if it weren’t for your help.” Kirika nodded sagely.

“I’m glad I could help, even if it's just a little.” Miku said sincerely. Maria couldn’t help but smile a little. Miku was a good person, just as any of the other Sentinels. She may not have the role of a combatant but her support was invaluable as Hibiki often mentioned, even if it was just helping with mundane tasks.

“Now, I think we should get you two ready. Breakfast would be ready soon and Yatsuhiro-sama would be meeting with you then.” Miku then reminded, clapping her hand once.

Maria’s anxiety decided to rear its ugly head again at the reminder. “I understand.” She murmured quietly, her smile fading away. Miku merely nodded and walked towards where the trunks were. If she noticed anything amiss with Maria, she gave no indication of it.

“I’m sure you noticed this but the belongings that you brought from Serbia are here.” Miku said, indicating the trunks at her feet.

“Yeah, these are Maria’s.” Shirabe said, effortlessly recognizing it.

“Serena’s are in the other room, right?” Kirika guessed, coming closer to Miku to look at the two wooden trunks. “But what about this one?” Kirika pointed to a third wooden trunk seemingly made from the same kind of material as the other furniture in the room.

“Ah, this would contain the clothes that were made for Maria-san.” Miku answered brightly, opening the lid to showcase the contents.  As Miku said, it was full of the kind of clothes seen around in Japan. Miku held up a more elaborate robe-like clothing compared to the plain yukata Maria was wearing.

“Ohh, they gave clothes to you guys too!” Kirika said, indicating the more casual green kosode that she wore. Shirabe was in a pink one in the same style.

“For me?” Maria asked a little skeptically. It was certainly a generous gesture, if only Maria didn’t suspect that there were more ulterior motives for giving such things to them. Perhaps it was just an act of generous hospitality but Maria suspected it wasn’t just that. However, it would be rude if she would express her suspicions and so she smiled stiffly. “Are you aware of who had given these to us? I should thank them.” She then asked instead.

“That would be the Commander, Ryoko-san, and Tsubasa-san. They had Ogawa-san get these.” Miku smiled. Maria didn’t know if she would be relieved or not when she found out that these were from the kind Commander and Tsubasa even.

“Ah, I see…” Maria trailed off. Perhaps it wasn’t all that bad then, since the Commander did seem like a kind man, with even Ryoko and Tsubasa having a hand with these.

“They wanted to help everyone to become a bit more comfortable here.” Miku then said, looking meaningfully at Maria. It looked like she was trying to convey something and Maria’s eyes narrowed a little. She tried to think of what Miku could possibly mean and she tried to analyze what was just said. How could giving them clothes make them more comfortable here? The obvious answer was that they would blend in and not stand out as much. But, what could Miku be trying to tell them?

“What would you like to wear then?” As Maria was pondering, Miku questioned them with a smile. That was when something clicked in Maria’s head and she looked at Miku.

“We would be meeting with Kazanari Fudou and Kazanari Yatsuhiro correct?” Maria asked and Miku nodded. “We would certainly like to give a good impression to our hosts. What would you suggest?” Maria said carefully. There was a look of sheer relief on Miku’s face at the question and she beamed at them brightly.

“Our lord highly values tradition, and he would be pleased if you were to wear our traditional clothes.” Miku intoned and Maria realized the implications of what she was saying. If Maria got it correctly, Miku and the others were warning them that Fudou doesn’t like foreigners and maybe even everything foreign. That was why it would be more advantageous for them to appear before him in clothes that were distinctly Japanese. All of them knew of that fact so they had arranged for Maria and the others to receive the clothes. Really though, they should’ve just said so. But Maria understood them tiptoeing around the subject. Fudou was their lord, and they could not just freely speak of him negatively or gossip of him right underneath his roof. Who knows who could be listening in. Miku especially, since she was a servant. It was best to exercise discretion.

“I understand, if that’s what you suggest.” Maria nodded her acquiescence. “That would be alright with you, Serena?” She then asked her little sister.

“Of course.” Serena responded primly. Either she also understood what was unsaid or she was trusting Maria’s judgment. Either way, it was a relief that there were no protests.

“We aren’t that good yet in dressing someone in a kosode…” Shirabe admitted with a troubled look. One of Kirika and Shirabe’s daily tasks as the former princesses’ handmaidens were, of course, helping them dress up. Miku must’ve helped them earlier in putting on their own clothes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” Miku said kindly. “Maria-san, if you would please stand there?” She gestured for Maria to stand in the middle where everyone could see her. Maria automatically obeyed and Miku took a white undergarment of some sort. After shedding off her sleeping yukata, Miku patiently and slowly explained how to put on the three layers of the kosode. Shirabe and Kirika hung on to her every word, their faces a mask of concentration.

The first was the white undergarment. Next was the kosode itself. It was also a white color but there were patterns of lavender wisteria flowers all over the fabric. The obi would then be tied around her waist to keep the kosode closed.

“There.” Miku said in satisfaction as she stepped back, having just finished tying the silky black obi around Maria’s waist. “And lastly…” Miku trailed off as she helped Maria put on the teal overcoat with patterns of white lilies. Maria resisted the urge to fidget with the long sleeves of the kosode, instead keeping her hands demurely in front of her. She was a little worried at what the others would think of her appearance.

“Well?” Maria asked a little impatiently, looking at the impassive faces of the others who were scrutinizing her.

“Pretty…” Shirabe was the first to comment, and Maria now recognized that she had an awed look on her face.

“Wow, Maria! It really suits you!” Kirika exclaimed in all sincerity.

“I agree. It looks wonderful on you.” Serena complimented with a warm smile.

Maria blushed a little at the earnest compliments. “Thank you.” She murmured softly.

“Would the two of you like to try it now?” Miku then asked, rounding towards Kirika and Shirabe.

“Okay!” Kirika chirped, putting a hand up.

“I’ll be in your care.” Serena said with a dip of her head. Miku briefly disappeared to the other room to get Serena’s clothes. Maria watched as Kirika and Shirabe tried to mimic what Miku had done earlier. With a bit of a nudge here and there courtesy of Miku, Serena now stood with the kosode on properly. The overcoat was a light yellow and patterned with numerous small white five-petal flowers, and red and blue butterflies. The inner robe was a lovely shade of red and delicate leaves were embroidered with gold thread all throughout the fabric . Lastly, the obi tied around her waist was a pearly white color.

“What do you think, Neesan?” Serena asked, spreading her arms to showcase the kosode better, the long sleeves hanging from her arms.

“You look good.” Maria said, impressed with how well the kosode looked on Serena. There was a certain contrast between the obviously foreign features of Serena with the traditional clothes but instead of looking strange or unappealing, it looked very nice on her. There were cheers of agreement that came from the others at Maria’s words and Serena smiled brightly at the praise.

Now that Maria and Serena were both dressed, Miku suggested that they pin their hair up. Maria pulled her hair into a high ponytail with Kirika’s help. Miku then tucked in an elaborate hair ornament of light blue flowers into her hair. Serena’s hair was pulled up into a messy bun by a decorative wooden stick with pink cherry blossoms hanging from it. Maria took a moment to admire her reflection, pleased at the result. Kirika and Shirabe fawned over them, happy and proud of their handiwork.

“Shall we go? Everyone’s waiting for us.” Miku reminded them with a smile.

“Everyone?” Maria couldn’t help but ask, a little confused at who Miku was referring to.

“Hibiki and the other Sentinels are waiting for us so that we could all eat breakfast together.” Miku explained patiently. Kirika and Shirabe’s eyes lit up at that, and even Maria felt pleasantly surprised by what she said.

“Oh, that sounds lovely! I’m glad we would all get to eat together.” Serena exclaimed, clapping her hands once in a pleased gesture. They had assumed that since their jobs of escorting them are technically over, they wouldn’t be able to spend time with the Sentinels anymore as they surely had other duties to attend to.

“I’m glad that you’re amenable to that. I thought that it would be presumptuous of us to join.” Miku said in relief.

“Of course not!” Serena looked mildly scandalized at that. “Food is certainly more fun with friends!” Kirika, Shirabe, and even Maria all nodded in agreement to the sentiment.

“Everyone else would be glad to hear that.” Miku beamed.

Miku then led them back to the room that they had dinner last night in. It took them a slightly longer time to get there since Maria and Serena were having a bit of a difficult time walking in their kosode. It seemed that their clothes were made for elegance instead of maneuverability. Maria found herself a bit envious of the more casual clothes Kirika and the others were wearing. When they arrived at their destination, Maria could already hear the familiar and boisterous voices of Hibiki and Kanade, along with Chris’ angry yells and Tsubasa’s sharp and exasperated rebukes as she tried to calm the others down. That was hardly anything new, as Maria had experienced breakfast with them for more than a month and it was always like this. The familiarity made Maria smile a little, and she shared an amused look with Serena.

“Miku!” Hibiki exclaimed in delight as soon as Miku slid the door open. She launched herself at Miku, and Maria could just imagine that she had a wagging tail, so excited and eager she was to see her, so much like an enthusiastic puppy.

“Finally! What took you guys so long...” Chris started to say impatiently from her position on the table, but her words died in her throat when Maria and Serena stepped into the room after Miku. Everyone else in the room fell completely silent and their stares felt almost painful as Maria resisted the urge to fidget. Almost immediately, Maria’s eyes were drawn towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was staring silently at her with slightly wide eyes. Maria felt rather self-conscious at the blatant stare and it was like she was naked in front of Tsubasa all over again. A blush rose to Maria’s cheeks and she pointedly cleared her throat.

“Wow Maria-san, Serena-san! You both look real pretty!” Hibiki was the first to react, looking at them admiringly.

“Really pretty at that. I’m a little speechless! Serena, you look just.. Wow!” Kanade commented, looking awed and impressed. Serena gave a wide and pleased smile at the compliment.

“I’m almost jealous, even we can’t pull the elegant look as well as you two.” Kanade continued, glancing over at Tsubasa who was still staring at Maria. “Except maybe for Tsubasa, that is.” She amended.

Maria raised an eyebrow in intrigue at the comment. Now she was curious at what Tsubasa would look like in a kosode like theirs. The formal and elegant kosode would certainly suit Tsubasa’s aristocratic features. She would be the very definition of a Japanese high-born lady. She looked expectantly at Tsubasa, who was still as silent as a grave. Tsubasa was still staring at her and this time, Maria did start to fidget.

“...Tsubasa, Maria will melt if you stare at her any longer…” Kanade commented dryly, elbowing the silent woman. Tsubasa immediately went beet red at the comment and glared scathingly at Kanade. Serena could be heard giggling nearby.

“I just got lost in thought.” Tsubasa defended herself. Kanade merely shook her head in response, rolling her eyes a little. It was obvious that Kanade didn’t believe Tsubasa’s feeble excuse.

“You could’ve at least commented something. You know, like ‘Maria, you look so radiant this moment that I couldn’t find the words to describe your beauty’ or some other thing like that.” Kanade’s voice lowered to mimic Tsubasa’s and Maria couldn’t help but be impressed by the rather accurate portrayal.

“Kanade!” Tsubasa looked mortified at that, the tips of her ears now a burning red. Kanade merely grinned wickedly and shoved more rice into her mouth, continuing to eat her breakfast.

“What, don’t we get praises too?” Kirika pouted, maybe a little upset that it was Maria and Serena that got all the attention.

“You both look good too!” Miku came to the rescue. “Right, Chris?” She then pointedly looked at Chris.

“Yeah, I guess.” Chris muttered, looking over at Kirika and Shirabe from head to toe. “You both look cute.” The compliment seemed like it was dragged out of her by wild horses but it delighted Kirika and Shirabe all the same.

“Chris-senpai praised us.” Shirabe said, a smile blooming on her face.

With all that over, Maria and the others finally settled down to eat as well. Maria took the ivory chopsticks in front of her, relishing in being able to hold it more expertly than last night, especially since Serena already healed the slight burn that she suffered.

“You do look beautiful.” Maria then heard the soft voice of Tsubasa. She turned to look at her and Tsubasa had her eyes cast downward but she was leaning towards Maria. Her cheeks were glowing pink and it was quite a charming sight. Despite not meeting Maria’s eyes, the compliment struck her as quite sincere and Maria blushed, feeling extremely pleased all of a sudden.

“Thank you.” Maria’s lips twitched into a smile, her voice soft. Tsubasa looked at her bashfully for a moment and she too smiled. Being in the company of the Sentinels made Maria relax a little, and she was glad that they were there with them. She was mostly surprised with how comfortable she had become in their presence. Seeing Serena, Kirika and Shirabe interact with them so freely made Maria thankful that they were their bodyguards and not anyone else. Maria indeed had started treating them as their friends. The inconsequential chatter almost made Maria forget all about her anxiety in meeting Fudou and Yatsuhiro. Hibiki was telling Kirika and Shirabe all about the best food stalls in the city. Miku, Chris, and Kanade were telling a curious Serena about Japanese cuisine. Being a fan of good food, Maria contentedly listened to them as she ate.

“Did you sleep well?” Maria looked up at the concerned question, and saw herself momentarily reflected in Tsubasa’s indigo eyes. “Was the room to your liking?” Tsubasa asked again,her brows furrowing a little. Maria then realized that Tsubasa had been worried about them. Was it because of the hesitation Maria showed her last night when she told her about where they would be staying? To be honest, that reluctance had nothing to do with the room itself. Rather, it was because Tsubasa and the others would not be nearby and it momentarily made Maria uneasy. Maria was not going to admit that to them of course.

“We slept fine, and the room was beautiful and spacious. You’ve been most generous. I do not think I could ask for a better room.” Maria answered. Tsubasa’s shoulders relaxed a little at the answer, and she nodded in satisfaction.

“I’m glad that the room is to your liking.”

“By the way, the clothes that we’re wearing now… You had a hand in this didn’t you?” Maria then said. Tsubasa looked sheepish for a second before she nodded. “I have to thank you for them. They were beautiful.” That was just the polite and right thing to do after all. Besides, the clothes they were given were indeed beautiful.

“I am happy that you think so. I was worried you’d think of us as… presumptuous.” Tsubasa spoke as if choosing her words carefully. Maria nodded as she understood. It was obvious that they didn’t want to force Maria to wear the kosode and only said enough to make them come to the conclusion it would be wiser to wear it. It was for the benefit of Fudou and for the benefit of Maria and the others. Even if it was just through this way, Maria did not want to be in a position where the mere sight of her could provoke derision, as it seemed that Fudou hated foreigners too infamously. With the powerful lord largely an unknown, it was better to play it safe and they were lucky that Tsubasa and the others were willing to help them out somehow.

“Although I’m amazed that it fits us perfectly…” Maria commented absentmindedly. They were even in colors that they favored.

“Really? I was just the one that suggested it and Uncle agreed to it but it was Ogawa-san who took care of the specifics.” Tsubasa said thoughtfully and Maria blinked at her. She had heard on occasion from the others that Ogawa was extremely adept at his job as a retainer, spy and even as a house cleaner but to even be able to do such a thing… He doesn’t look like much but his skills were indeed very impressive.

“Such a terrifying foe…” Maria murmured to herself, her eyes a little wide.

“Excuse me for interrupting, but are all of you finished with breakfast?” Maria almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar mild voice of Ogawa who had mysteriously appeared behind them, his easygoing smile on his face as usual. It was almost as if mentioning him caused him to appear.  “It’s almost time to meet with Yatsuhiro-sama.” He reminded them almost cheerfully.

“H-how did he do that..?” Shirabe asked in faint alarm. Everyone’s attention had abruptly been seized by Ogawa’s sudden appearance, though mostly the Sentinels barely flinched while Maria and her companions all looked a little stunned.

“I think we’re almost done. Just give us a couple more minutes.” Kanade was the one who answered, looking entirely unperturbed.

“I understand. Then I will wait for you all outside.” Ogawa nodded before bowing and casually walking out of the room. Maria sighed as she recovered, putting down her chopsticks. She was just about done anyway and besides, the buzzing anxiety that appeared once again wouldn’t let her enjoy her remaining food. Thankfully though she already felt full, and that was vitally important to Maria. Putting on her mask of confidence would be easier if she was full.

“You would all go with us as well?” Serena asked, blinking in surprise. Maria had not been expecting that the Sentinels would accompany them as well.

“Of course we would.” Kanade stated, winking at Serena. “It is part of our duties to report to our superiors of a successful mission.” She said importantly.

“What, you don’t like us being there?” Chris asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Oh no, not at all.” Serena shook her head. “In fact, we would all feel more at ease with everyone else there.” Serena was honest as always, and pretty much stated what Maria thought of as well.

“I understand feeling nervous about meeting them.” Hibiki nodded emphatically, crossing her arms. “But don’t worry! They’re both strict but everything will just be fine!” Hibiki exclaimed encouragingly.

“That kinda made us more worried, Hibiki-san…” Shirabe murmured, blinking dispassionately at Hibiki.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be just fine as Hibiki said.” Kanade said, rallying behind Hibiki. She then stood up to her feet, and everyone else followed her action. Even Miku had stood up and was loyally at Hibiki’s side.

As he said, Ogawa was waiting for them outside. Maria fell in step behind Kanade and Tsubasa with Serena beside her. Ogawa led them through a short walk in the corridors before they arrived in front of yet another pair of sliding doors. He knocked on the wooden frame and there was the call of ‘Come in’ in an unfamiliar voice. The door was then opened and Maria took a deep breath, putting on her mask of calm and confidence before following Tsubasa who entered first.

The room they were in seemed to be an office of some kind as Maria immediately noticed the wooden cabinets, its shelves packed with what seemed to be scrolls. It wasn’t as ostentatiously decorated as Maria’s given room, only having a single wall painting of a long blue dragon flying in the sky at the far right of the room, the walls a plain shade of beige. In the middle of the room was a man with steel gray hair and slightly familiar, sharp ochre eyes. He was seated stiffly on the floor and in front of a low table, an open scroll on top that he seemed to be looking over. Despite not having much of a resemblance with Tsubasa except perhaps the fringes of their hair, this man could only be her father, Kazanari Yatsuhiro.

Yatsuhiro looked up at them as they entered, his piercing eyes zeroing in immediately on Maria like he could see through her soul. Kanade and Tsubasa had stepped to the side, making it so that Maria and Serena were in plain view. Maria resisted the urge to flinch, his impassive stare unnerving her for a moment before she caught herself and kept calm. She was glad that her mask was unshaken, and there was a tickle of relief when his eyes left hers to sweep through the others. She was pretty sure that there was anxious shuffling from Shirabe and Kirika who were probably trying to hide behind Maria and Serena.

“I have brought Princess Maria, Princess Serena, and their companions.” Ogawa announced, moving forward and bowing deeply to Yatsuhiro.

“Good work, Shinji.” Yatushiro acknowledged, nodding towards the man. He then slowly stood up and crossed his arms. He was certainly a stern looking man, quite different from Genjuuro. He was obviously not as muscular and was a few centimeters shorter, and was certainly not as friendly. From the state of the office they were in, Maria guessed that his usual work dealt with bureaucratic paperwork or whatnot.

“So you are Princess Maria.” Yatsuhiro said, his piercing eyes sweeping back to Maria. It was then that she realized that there was something oddly familiar about it.

“Yes, Lord Yatsuhiro.” Maria acknowledged, bowing deeply. Serena, Kirika, and Shirabe immediately followed her lead and bowed as well. “I am thankful that you have accepted us here.” The words of formality passed through her lips easily enough even as nervousness tickled the pit of her belly. Yatsuhiro merely nodded once in reply. For a second, Maria thought she saw approval on his face before it smoothed over to what seemed to be his default stern expression.

“You have all done well for escorting them. I’ve been informed of what has transpired by Shinji and Gen.” Yatsuhiro nodded towards Kanade and the other Sentinels. However, he pointedly avoided looking at Tsubasa. Maria was only able to see the side of Tsubasa’s face from where she was but she saw her bite her lip.

“We’re glad to do our duty.” Kanade stated plainly. There was no trace of her usual friendly tone but she wasn’t glaring at Yatsuhiro either. “For the most part, everything went smoothly.”

Yatsuhiro nodded in acknowledgement then looked back at Maria.“Have you encountered any problems?” He asked brusquely. Now that caught Maria off-guard a little and she blinked.

“None so far, milord.” There was a short pause before Maria could answer. That wasn’t a question she was expecting and she pretty much blurted out the truth.

“I see. Then we have nothing further to discuss.” Maria was surprised again at the rather abrupt dismissal. He didn’t even wait for her to respond as he sat back down and looked down at the scroll spread on his desk.

“That was it?” Maria could just hear Kirika mumble under her breath behind her. Maria shared the sentiment, as she expected something more.

“Father.” All eyes were then on Tsubasa when she stiffly called out to the man. Yatsuhiro merely looked at Tsubasa for a moment before looking back down, seemingly ignoring her. That made Maria frown.

“Father, I apologize for having taken so long to return.” Tsubasa said haltingly. She sounded unsure, her eyes averted. It seemed that it took extreme effort for her to address her father.

“Even without you here, the Kazanari clan is unshaken.” Yatsuhiro pointed out coldly. “You still have your duties elsewhere. Leave when you’re done here.”  Instantly, Tsubasa looked devastated at his cold words. Maria had never seen that look on Tsubasa’s face before and she was shocked at how dismissive he was of Tsubasa, his own daughter. Even Maria had never been treated so coldly by her strict Father, or even by Nastassja. The others also didn’t sound pleased by the cold dismissal, as there were multiple gasps behind her. She could even hear Kanade hiss to the side. It was seeing the look of plain hurt on Tsubasa’s face however that immediately had Maria’s protective instincts on high alert.

“Wait! You’re Tsubasa’s Papa, aren’t you? Why are you treating her so coldly?” Maria asked angrily, surprising everyone in the vicinity. Tsubasa, in particular, looked back at her with a shocked look on her face. Yatsuhiro however barely flinched at her angry exclamation. He only looked at her impassively, and it infuriated Maria as she glared at him. That wasn’t how anyone should treat their daughter! “Don’t you have anything better to say to her?!”

“Maria, it’s fine!” Tsubasa seemingly recovered from her shock and a hand was placed on Maria’s shoulder to calm her.

“But-” Maria whirled towards Tsubasa, more than ready to launch a tirade at Yatsuhiro’s treatment of his daughter when she caught Tsubasa’s indigo eyes looking pleadingly at her.

“It’s fine.” Tsubasa repeated more firmly this time, her grip on Maria’s shoulder tightening. That finally caught Maria’s attention and she reluctantly relaxed her aggressive stance.

Yatsuhiro barely blinked at Maria’s mostly rude outburst. He didn’t look angry or guilty or anything else really and Maria didn’t know if she was going to be angrier at his apparent disinterest or to apologize for losing her temper like that so suddenly.

“Okay, time for us to go! Time’s a-wasting!” Kanade’s exaggeratedly cheerful voice came suddenly from behind her. She felt another hand push on her back, maneuvering her to turn around and start walking out along with Tsubasa. Yatsuhiro again made no comment as everyone else made a hurried exit after the three.

Maria was still feeling rather indignant even as she was pushed along by Kanade. How could anyone treat their own family like that!? She still remembered the plain look of hurt on Tsubasa’s face when she was so coldly dismissed. No wonder she hardly spoke of her father.

“What’s with him? He may be a lord but he shouldn’t ignore his own family like that!” Maria fumed as soon as she was sure that they were all farther away and out of earshot.

“I apologize. It’s just how it’s always been between us.” Tsubasa said softly, her eyes downcast. Most of Maria’s anger deflated at the almost helpless look Tsubasa was sporting and she bit her tongue, resorting to frowning instead.

“Whoa, this is the first time I ever saw Maria-san so angry…” Hibiki commented, seemingly in awe.

“She totally gave it to the other old man.” Chris nodded, looking fairly impressed as well. “You’ve got guts.” Maria raised an eyebrow as Chris sounded like she was praising her.

“It makes for a nice first impression.” Serena said teasingly, a smile playing on her lips. Guilt and panic immediately stabbed Maria in the gut and she realized how she just yelled at one of the most influential men in the whole land, someone who could have enough influence to kick them out into the streets. She paled and felt ill all of a sudden and she bit her lip.

At the look of worry on her face, Serena’s smile faded away and she took Maria’s hand in hers. “I was only teasing, Maria-neesan. I’m not blaming you for anything.” She said worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it too much.” Kanade also seemed to notice the look on Maria’s face and clapped her shoulder once. “Uncle… Well, he doesn’t really care much about what people say. I went ballistic on him before too.” Kanade admitted with a sheepish smile. As Tsubasa’s best friend, Maria assumed that she got mad at Yatsuhiro for the same reason she did. “I thought I was gonna get flogged because of insubordination or something.”

“What happened?” Kirika asked with wide-eyed concern. Shirabe looked just as worried, probably thinking about the possible consequences of Maria’s actions and Maria felt shame at her lapse of control and judgment.

“Nothing really. I’m still standing here, right?  I’m not even sure if he listens to people yelling at him. He’s kinda stubborn in his own way.” Kanade shrugged with a sigh. “He’s cold to pretty much everyone, especially us. He just talks to us when it comes to work and nothing else.”

“But  you know, he’s kinda nice too, since he lets us do what we want mostly and he doesn’t really get angry with us…” Hibiki tried to list Yatsuhiro’s good points. Obviously, she was the type of person that saw the good in everyone.

“Isn’t that the same as saying that he just ignores all of you..?” Shirabe pointed out.

“Uh, I mean at least he hasn’t threatened to kick us out of here?” Hibiki tried again and Maria tensed, realizing that Hibiki could only be referring to one other person who could do that as well.

“T-this is getting scarier…” Kirika admitted with a small whimper, clinging to Shirabe’s arm.

“Hibiki! You don’t just say that about our lord!” Miku reprimanded.

“You idiot, you didn’t have to tell them that.” Chris scolded almost at the same time as Miku, hitting Hibiki on top of her head.

“Sorry…” Hibiki mumbled, massaging the spot where Chris hit her.

“Father is… There’s no need to be concerned about him.” Tsubasa said seriously. “He is… distant, but he is our ally. Of that, there is no doubt.” Despite how coldly Yatsuhiro treated her, Tsubasa still stuck up for him, a testament of how much she cared for him.

“Tsubasa…” Maria said softly, watching her carefully. She truly did want to turn back and scold Yatsuhiro some more for being so cold to a daughter who obviously cared for him but the almost defeated look on Tsubasa’s face made her pause. Tsubasa then smiled stiffly at her, as if telling her that everything was fine.

“Yeah. There are other people you have to be more careful with…” Kanade said cryptically. Maria didn’t need to be a genius know who she was referring to. At the clear note of warning, Maria resolved to not let her emotions run away from her again. Serena peered into her face and she seemed to be satisfied with what she saw as she squeezed her hand one last time in encouragement before pulling away.

“Ah, there you all are.” Ogawa called out to them, appearing all of a sudden. Maria had not even noticed that he was not with them when they left. But at least now she wasn’t as startled. Ogawa seemed to have a knack for appearing when he’s actually needed. “Shall we continue on?”

Thankfully, he was prudent enough not to make any mention of what happened earlier with Yatsuhiro. And so, Maria nodded to his question. They were led upstairs, seemingly at the very heart of the castle. It was harder to keep track of their traversed path now despite Maria’s efforts to memorize it. Mostly though she paid extra attention to where they were going if only to distract herself. 

They were led into a large chamber, more extravagantly decorated than any other room that Maria had ever seen. The walls and even the ceiling displayed exquisite art of a large variety of animals and scenery. It even looked like gold was used in making the art. There was an elevated seat, reminding Maria very much of a regal throne. Sitting regally on top of it was an old man, his stern face worn with age but the aura he gave off was not of any regular and helpless old man. Even from where she was, Maria could tell that this was not the sort of person you would want to mess with. He sat straight, regal and proud. He gazed at them coolly with the same ochre eyes of Yatsuhiro but Maria found it much more intimidating. His hair was gray with a hint of blue, and he probably had blue hair when he was younger. There was without a doubt that this was Kazanari Fudou, the head of the Kazanari clan and lord to the lands here. Maria could hardly stand the force of his gaze. He was judging her as soon as she entered, she was sure of it. It took most of Maria’s willpower to keep her features calm.

“Follow my lead.” Tsubasa’s lips hardly moved but Maria heard the whispered words.

Unlike with Yatsuhiro, it was not Ogawa who came forward first. Instead, it was Tsubasa. Everyone followed her, their positions almost the same as earlier. Maria almost didn’t notice that Fudou was not alone. Seated at cushions beside the raised throne were four men, all of middle age or older. They wore fine clothes and were also watching them, their expressions ranging from curiosity to outright indifference.

“Council members.” Tsubasa greeted the other men first respectfully. “Grandfather.” She then bowed lowly. Kanade, who was behind her, knelt on one knee and bowed her head in respect. Hibiki, Chris, Ogawa and Miku all followed Kanade, with Chris and Miku tugging discretely on Kirika and Shirabe’s clothes. Automatically they lowered themselves, getting the message.  Remembering Tsubasa’s words, Maria bowed lowly and Serena immediately mimicked her. 

“As you have commanded, we have brought Princess Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Princess Serena Cadenzavna Eve of Serbia.” Tsubasa continued, her head still low.

“You have done well, Tsubasa.” Fudou acknowledged. However, even though it was supposed to be praise, there was no warmth or affection like when Genjuuro praised them. It felt cold and impersonal, acknowledgement just for the sake of saying it. Even though Maria’s eyes were staring down at her feet, she could tell that Fudou was examining her. “Princess Maria… Or should I say former princess?” He stated. Maria’s shoulders tensed as even though he stated it rather blandly, she felt as though he was mocking her.

“Yes, that is correct.” Maria intoned, straightening up now that Fudou had acknowledged her. She refused to show that she was shaken up by the reminder of her exile.

“Where is Nastassja?” Fudou abruptly asked. Maria was surprised that he asked about her adopted mother. She felt a pang of loneliness and guilt at the mention of Nastassja. Even until now, Maria missed Nastassja terribly, and the fact that she would most likely never see the older woman again always lingered in her mind despite all her efforts not to think about it.

“She stayed in Serbia. She… could no longer make the journey.” Maria answered, carefully choosing her words.

“I see.” Fudou hardly looked fazed at the news. “She was the one who asked for asylum on your behalf. I granted it because I owe her a great debt.” Maria was not expecting him to divulge the reason why they were brought here so readily. She could only begin to wonder what this great debt was. Fudou, however, looked like he would not divulge specifics and Maria was afraid to ask.

“I may have allowed you and your companions to stay here, however…” Fudou began rather ominously and there it was, the thing that Maria’s anxious about; the catch, as one would say. “All those who are underneath my protection have their uses. Tell me, exiled princess, would I have a use for you?” There was a cold and shrewd look in his eyes, and Maria now realized why Tsubasa and the others were hardly fond of their lord.  He was obviously a man who looked at others as if they were tools to be used, all for his benefit. He only cared about how useful one were to him, and Maria did not want to know what he did to people who had outlived their usefulness. Maria bit her lip, not knowing how to respond. She could feel Serena and the others’ worried glances at her, despite most of them still on their knees.

“If I may boldly speak, Fudou-sama.” One of the old men spoke in a reedy voice. The man who spoke had cropped gray hair slicked back and narrowed dark brown eyes.

“Kiryuu.” Fudou nodded, looking over at the one who spoke. “Speak.”

“Princess Maria and Princess Serena, do you not think that they’re the epitome of beauty? Being the patron of such beauty would no doubt inspire envy and admiration from everyone.” The man called Kiryuu said loftily, leering so obviously at Maria and Serena. Maria had to stop herself from glaring at the man, and she inched forward, subtly trying block Serena from his gaze. Even the others shuffled uneasily, with Kanade letting out a soft, warning hiss. Maria couldn’t see Tsubasa’s expression but her shoulders were tense and her hands were clenched at her sides.

“Ah, even ornaments have some use to be admired.” Fudou actually agreed with him, looking critically at Maria and Serena. “It is a fortunate thing that you aren’t wearing any unsightly clothes.” He then added, most likely referring to their western wear. Insulting their heritage and treating them nothing more as trophies to be displayed… Maria was starting to dislike Fudou more and more. It unpleasantly reminded her of how she was seen back in the court. Many of her so-called suitors vying for her attention only saw her as their ticket to get the throne. They flattered her beauty endlessly, all vain and selfish themselves, thinking that was even enough to get her attention. It vexed her that she was being treated this way again.

“Fudou-sama, I also have heard something interesting.” A white-haired man that seemed to be around Fudou’s age said. His faded green eyes merely looked upon Maria in curiosity and intrigue.

“Go on, Shibata.”

“I have heard that the Princesses of Serbia are unparalleled songstresses.” The man called Shibata said. And this time there was renewed interest even from the other Sentinels. Maria raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how Shibata had known about when that was their lesser known reputation. They were more well-known as hateful princesses.

“Interesting.” Fudou said, though he didn’t really look that interested. “Sing something for us.” He demanded. Maria’s first thought was to decline, annoyed as she was but that would hardly be prudent.

“Of course. We would do so gladly.” Instead, it was Serena who answered, her patented smile untarnished. Serena glanced meaningfully at Maria before she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

As soon as the first words came out of Serena’s lips, Maria immediately knew what she was singing and she flawlessly joined her. The song was by no means an impressive one, but it was the song that was near and dear to both of their hearts. Despite being in front of such unlikeable men, singing the lullaby-like song made Maria smile a little and she sang it with all her heart. Their voices harmonized easily, the familiar and beautiful song soothing her. When it was over and their voices trailed off to nothingness, there was utter silence from their audience. Inevitably, she glanced at Tsubasa who looked at her in slack-jawed awe for the second time today. It was a look that she admittedly liked way too much and it made her lips twitch into a ghost of a smile.

“Amazing…” Kanade was the first to break the silence, her face a mirror of Tsubasa’s as she looked up.

“Wow! That was just as good as Kanade-san and Tsubasa-san!” Hibiki said loudly, even clapping a bit as she stood on her feet, forgetting herself.

“H-Hibiki!” Miku hissed at her, tugging her back down. The men in the room didn’t seem to notice the breach in conduct, as they seemed to be looking only at Maria and Serena.

“How exquisite. A treasure has dropped itself on your lap, Fudou-sama.” The man with unruly light gray hair that was almost white laughed, sounding almost amused. His light violet eyes were trained on Maria in intrigue.

“You’re right, Taketsugu.” Fudou agreed, the look on his face couldn’t even be called a smile when it was so devoid of any real warmth. “Perhaps there is some use for the lot of you after all.”

“I’m glad to hear that my lord.” The words felt like acid on her tongue but they had to be said. At least he wasn’t considering throwing them out in the streets. She would never wish for Serena, Kirika or Shirabe to be subjected to such treatment if she had any say in it.

“Tsubasa, teach them all that you know. They shall be the entertainment and display in our next feast.” Fudou then declared, looking directly at Tsubasa imperiously. It was a command that held great weight, demanding absolute obedience. Maria looked up in shock. What did Fudou mean by Tsubasa teaching them everything she knew? Was it something to do with her singing? Or was it something else?

“But grandfather-” Tsubasa actually tried to protest, but she was cut off immediately when he glared frostily at her.

“Did you not hear me, Tsubasa?” Fudou asked with a faux calm voice. It raised the heckles out of Maria and she could not blame Tsubasa when her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“...I understand, Grandfather.” Tsubasa said quietly, bowing in deference.

“We would be looking forward to it.” The last man in the council said silkily. He seemed to be the youngest looking out of the bunch. He had salt and pepper hair and not as many lines on his face. His light hazel eyes greedily devoured the sight of Maria and Serena together and she felt as uncomfortable as she was with that man called Kiryuu.

“Indeed Yoshimune, a wonderful pair of exotic goddesses.” Kiryuu smirked, the compliment not really sounding like one.

Tsubasa looked at Maria apologetically, but she knew she could not blame her. An exiled princess she was, and now a lofty goddess, an idol to be paraded around. She knew things could be worse but she was nothing more than a glorified songbird trapped in a cage, beautiful to look at and wonderful to hear, but never free to spread its wings. Maria fervently wished that Serena did not share this fate with her but alas. She knew it couldn’t be helped but… is this really all they would amount to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it took me forever to update. This had been a difficult chapter to write and honestly, became a lot longer than I intended. Next chapters would hopefully be a little quicker to update. Maybe I should hire someone to whip me to update faster...  
> Also, you all get one guess on what Maria and Serena were singing.
> 
> Here are some notes on the new characters introduced in this chapter. They aren't exactly original characters as they came from the anime:  
> Masada Akiko - Mentioned by Miku as the head of the servants in the castle. In the anime, she's the teacher of Hibiki and Miku who was always scolding Hibiki. She was apparently unnamed in the anime so I gave her a name.  
> Taketsugu Hiroki - One of Fudou's council members. In the anime, he was the Defense Minister that Ryoko/Finé assassinated back in Season 1.  
> Yoshimune Ishida - One of Fudou's council members. In the anime, he was Hiroki's successor after he died.  
> Shibata Masahito - One of Fudou's council members. In the anime, he was the Vice Defence Minister who appeared in G and GX. He was the dude who's always eating noodles while talking to Genjuuro.  
> Kiryuu Yoshimatsu - One of Fudou's council members. In the anime, he's the shady UN guy who blackmailed Maria into becoming their idol scapegoat in GX. Also unnamed.
> 
> Finally, thanks to sacredwhitefire for beta-ing this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chris yawned a little, stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders as she sat atop her horse. Cantering along beside her was Hibiki, also on her horse, chattering all the while about how delicious breakfast was. This morning, it was their turn to do the patrol in the city. Ogawa had informed them that there had been some unsavory incidents in the market lately. It was apparently caused by the sudden influx of people arriving from all over the land as Lord Yatsuhiro made it a little easier for people to travel and do business here. It wasn’t anything serious but there had been complaints of harassment and such, and it was part of their duties as Sentinels to keep the peace.

“Hey Chris-chan, you’re not listening to me.” Chris was pulled away from her thoughts when Hibiki nudged her, a pout on her lips at her apparent disinterest.

“What? What do you want?” Chris raised an eyebrow at her, a little annoyed.

“I was asking if you want to go watch Maria-san and Serena-san’s training later.” Hibiki seemingly repeated the question that Chris totally missed earlier.

“Oh, their training huh?” Chris repeated absent-mindedly. As their Lord Fudou demanded it yesterday, Tsubasa was to teach all she knew about entertainment, etiquette, and probably more boring stuff to the two Princesses as they were going to be presented in a feast. Of course, Fudou wasn’t going to let himself be embarrassed or anything if by somehow Maria and Serena were to breach the rigid rules of etiquette in court. Tsubasa was the best person to teach them as she had been drilled with the ‘noble’ practices since she was a child. She was Fudou’s heir after all. Chris was almost glad she wasn’t a legitimately recognized Kazanari. She’d probably go bonkers if she had to learn such things.

“Well?” Hibiki asked impatiently as Chris did not answer her immediately.

“We’ll just be a bother if we watch. Besides, I don’t think it’s going to be interesting to watch etiquette lessons or whatever.” Chris huffed.

“But Tsubasa-san will teach them songs first! Kanade-san is even helping her!” Hibiki exclaimed. She then turned to Chris with a starstruck expression. “I’ll take any excuse to listen to the two of them sing! I always love their songs!”

“Uh-huh…” Chris said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Hibiki had always loved hearing Tsubasa and Kanade sing, and they were quite well known throughout the land as Fudou loved to show off their singing prowess whenever there were festivals or feasts. Not that Chris could blame them, as Tsubasa and Kanade were fantastic singers. Chris wouldn’t say it to their faces but she enjoyed hearing them sing almost as much as Hibiki did.

“Plus, I want to hear Maria-san and Serena-san sing too! They only sang for a little bit but it was really amazing! Hearing the four of them together would just be wow!” Hibiki continued enthusiastically, having been thoroughly impressed by the two princesses’ performance yesterday. Chris had to admit that Hibiki was right. They only sang once but there was something very compelling about their voices and they sounded very good in their own way.

“Well then, go ahead and watch. I’ve got something to do later.” Chris shrugged.

“Awww… I wonder if Miku would be free later…” Hibiki pouted at the rejection, before immediately thinking of her beloved wife.

“You worry about that later, idiot. We’ve got work to do.” Chris rolled her eyes once again as they arrived at the market. It was livelier and noisier than what Chris remembered before they left for Serbia. That had only been almost two months ago and yet there was a marked change here already.

“Yees…” Hibiki had no choice but to agree as it was time for them to work. They walked through the large market street, keeping a sharp look out for any misdeeds.

“Oh Hibiki-chan! You’re back! It’s good to see you again!” A middle-aged woman passing by with a basket full of leafy vegetables called out to them, making them stop.

“Ah! Obaa-san!” Hibiki pulled on Himawari’s reins and grinned happily at the older woman.“It’s been a while!”

“Ah, and you’re with Chris-chan too! Have you two been well?” The woman known to Chris as Hana smiled kindly at her as well. She was the proprietor of a small eatery that the Sentinels and Hibiki’s other friends in the castle frequented. A small blush dusted Chris’ cheeks as she nodded in acknowledgement, stopping right beside Hibiki. The older woman had helped her in a tight spot before and Chris was very grateful for it.

“Miku-chan is probably more lively again now that you’re back. She had been a little lackluster these past few weeks every time she visited.” Hana said, and Hibiki nodded to her happily. “So are you two patrolling today?”

“Yeah. There seemed to be some people making trouble around the market lately. Are you familiar with the names Sakagi Minato and Sakagi Arata?” Chris was the one who answered, curious if they can glean some more information. Hana’s smile faded away then, replaced by a small frown.

“Yes, I know them.” Hana nodded solemnly. “From what I know, they were brothers that both arrived with a group of merchants the other week. They aren’t doing any serious damage but they’ve been buying goods at a much lower price by harassing the sellers. Usually, they target the younger girls who are trying to make a living. The guards haven’t really been much help, as they’re more concerned with ‘real threats’.” She then shook her head.

Both Chris and Hibiki frowned at this, as the report didn’t mention that they were targeting younger girls. Chris also rolled her eyes at the typical attitude of the few guards around. As there are so few of them, they weren’t inclined to investigate or entertain complaints unless it was a very dire situation. Their priorities are the safety of the people from external threats.

“We have to go Obaa-san, we have to stop them.” Hibiki said seriously.

“You both be careful.” Hana nodded to them. “Though I’m sure it wouldn’t be much of a problem for the two of you.” She then added with an encouraging smile. “Come visit me again next time.”

“We will!” Hibiki waved goodbye as they continued their patrol. Several more friendly vendors called out to Hibiki as they continued on, with her responding in kind. Hibiki always did manage to get along with a lot of people.

Nothing seemed to be amiss as they continued through the large marketplace, and Chris was starting to get impatient. Maybe the bastards they were looking for weren’t here today, or at least, they weren’t making any trouble. They’ll probably have to spend tomorrow looking for them again. The thought made Chris scowl a little.

“Ah! Please! We can’t lower the price anymore!” The plea was only half-uttered as Chris immediately zeroed in on where she heard it, abruptly pulling on Ash’s reigns. Chris’ eyes narrowed as she saw a bald man holding a familiar girl’s arm in a not-so-gentle grip. Another man with short, cropped hair was sneering beside him, glaring at two other girls that Chris recognized as peasants who worked in the fields that were all around her age. Even from where she was, Chris could tell that the girls were fearful.

“Chris-chan?” Hibiki called out to her, wondering why she stopped.

“I think we found the guys we’re looking for.” Chris said, pointing at the ruckus starting. Immediately, Hibiki was alert and nodded. The two of them dismounted their horses to approach the group.

“We’re just asking you to lower the price more... “ The man with the bald head said, smirking down at the girls. The girl with her long black hair tied up that Chris recognized to be Otome whimpered a little as the grip on her arm tightened.

“W-we won’t be able to buy medicine for Komichi’s mom if we lower it more!” The girl with short brown hair said, looking like she was using all her bravery to even speak up. Her name was Yuki, if Chris recalled correctly.

“Please sirs, don’t hurt Otome-chan!” The last girl with long brown hair and green eyes pleaded. Lastly, this was Komichi. Chris had spoken to them a few times before on her patrols. They were all a lively bunch and was friendly to the Sentinels. Oddly, they seemed to like Chris a lot.

Chris scowled as she glanced at Hibiki, having heard enough. Hibiki was already cracking her knuckles, a determined look on her face as Chris nodded to her. Neither of them really needed to say anything as they instinctively knew what to do. Hibiki rushed towards the guy who was holding Otome, easily making him let go of her with a single twist of his arm. The man yelped in pain while Otome immediately scrambled to stand and went to her friends. The other man couldn’t do a thing because suddenly, a loaded crossbow was staring at him at the face and he froze.

“And what exactly are you doing?” Chris asked coldly, glaring sharply at the short-haired man who looked shocked and about to pee his pants. Chris was hardly happy with the two bullies. With most of the men in the city serving as soldiers and in the front lines, majority of the remaining population are women. The only other men left were merchants and other artisans so it wouldn’t be unusual for the other men to take advantage of the women, especially the younger ones.

“Yukine-san!” The one with Otome gasped, recognizing Chris. Chris glanced quickly at the three of them, nodding her head just slightly but still kept most of her attention on the men before her. Hibiki already had the bald man’s hands behind his back and he was struggling to get out of her grasp but to no avail.

“Who are you?!” The bald man asked angrily.

“We’re the ones asking questions here, bub.” Chris snorted, splendidly ignoring the question. “Are you two Sakagi Minato and Sakagi Arata?” She glared full force at the man cowering in front of her and subtly inched her crossbow forward.

“Y-yes! I’m Arata!” He quickly yelped, volunteering information pretty easily. The short-haired man was finally identified. So the bald man would be Minato. “W-what do you want?”

“The both of you were harassing these girls! That’s not very nice.” Hibiki said in clear disapproval.

“What do you care?” Minato gritted out, frustrated at Hibiki’s solid grip. “And you’re just a bunch of kids! When I get out of here, you’ll be sorry you even poked your noses into this!”

“Kids?” Chris repeated, raising an eyebrow. Hibiki snorted, tightening her grip on Minato’s arms, making him yowl in pain. “These kids can have the two of you thrown in jail, you know.” With her free hand, Chris took the pendant hidden underneath her clothes and showed it to them. The pendant glimmered beautifully in the sun, clearly showing the delicate snowflake etched within.

“T-that’s-!” Arata gasped, looking even paler now.

“Good, you recognize this.” Chris smirked, letting the pendant hang around her neck again. “Anyone who is allowed to enter our turf knows exactly what this means.”

“Sentinels!” Minato exclaimed in horror. Chris couldn’t help but grin a little at the look on their faces. The Sentinels were pretty much the Kazanari Clan’s personal task force, all authorized by Fudou and Yatsuhiro to investigate cases, protect the citizens, and to make arrests. Everyone in these lands, even those just passing by, are told of the Sentinels. Not even  the high ranking lords would be safe from them, as only the three Kazanari men outrank them.

“Now, are you still going to act tough or are you going to pay these girls what you actually owe them?” Chris drawled, knowing that her point was made. “We’d be more than glad to haul your sorry asses to jail if you don’t listen. We’ve had several complaints about you two and our lord does not like having assholes like you running around.”

The two men glanced at each other, both looking terrified. “Alright, alright! We’ll pay up!” Arata yelped.

“J-just don’t arrest us!” Minato exclaimed, all bravado from earlier gone.

Chris looked at Hibiki for a moment before she nodded, lowering her crossbow. Hibiki then let Minato go, and he almost stumbled forward but managed to regain his balance before he was to hit his companion. Chris and Hibiki watched over the two like hawks until they paid the girls in full, before picking up the woven baskets that they bought and immediately hightailed it.

“Don’t go harassing people again!” Hibiki hollered after the retreating men.

“Oh thank you so much, Yukine-san! Tachibana-san!” Komichi was almost crying in relief, catching Chris off-guard when she suddenly clasped her hand in hers.

“Yeah, you both were so awesome!” Yuki exclaimed, looking positively ecstatic.

“We were just doing our job.” Hibiki puffed out her chest importantly, but it was certainly easy to see that she was also pleased with the praise and gratitude.

“We can’t really thank you enough for the help.” Otome thanked them profusely.

“It’s not a big deal.” Chris huffed, blushing a little as she looked away from the earnest gratitude in the three girls’ eyes.

“The Sentinels have always helped us, it’s never not a big deal.” Komichi insisted, clasping Chris’ hand even tighter. “We’ll definitely find a way to repay you!”

“You don’t really have to! It’s totally fine, it’s our job to protect all of you after all.” Hibiki insisted. “If you want to thank us, then don’t hesitate to report anything like this to us!”

“We will!” Yuki nodded.

Chris was almost relieved when they said goodbye to the girls to go back to their headquarters. It was just a little embarrassing for Chris to be the target of so much praise and gratitude. It was almost noon when they got back to their large home that also doubled as the main headquarters of the Sentinels.

It was more of a mansion than anything, complete with a large garden at the center, an indoor dojo, a practice range, and Ryoko’s ‘research center’ and forge. Still, the castle’s own amenities are much bigger but their home offers privacy and there was no need for formalities and such. It’s no wonder that Tsubasa liked living here more than living in her actual room in the castle.

Chris and Hibiki went straight to Genjuuro’s office to report on their successful mission and patrol. Genjuuro praised them as always, and after a quick lunch, Hibiki went off to find Miku while Chris went to Ryoko’s so-called laboratory.   

Ryoko’s ‘laboratory’ was a series of rooms at the very back of their house. There’s a cluttered library and office, two rooms that serve as her workshops; with one full odd vials and always had this strange, unidentifiable smell, and the other was a smithy. There was also a storage room for all the many odds and ends the eccentric yet apparently genius woman had collected over the years.

First, Chris went to the office to check if Ryoko was there. She blinked when she found Miku, Kirika and Shirabe instead, seemingly tidying up the perpetually messy room.

“Oh, Chris! Welcome back.” Miku greeted her promptly as soon as Chris entered. Kirika waved at her with difficulty as she was balancing a pile of paper in her hands while Shirabe stacked more on the pile.

“Cleaning up?” Chris asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan have been a huge help.” Miku nodded fervently and Chris shook her head a little. Despite Miku’s best efforts, Ryoko’s office has always been hopelessly disorganized as she could hardly keep up with the whirlwind that was their adoptive mother. Despite actually not being blood related, it was a trait that Ryoko shared with Tsubasa. It must really be a relief for Miku to have two pairs of extra hands now.

“Are you looking for Ryoko-san?” Miku then asked and Chris nodded in reply. “She’s at the smithy.”

“Thanks.” Chris said gruffly. “Oh yeah, the idiot went off to the castle to look for you.” She then said, being reminded that Hibiki was looking for Miku.

“Ah! And Masada-sama would be looking for me too… I have to go.” Miku said, now fully alert. “Will the two of you be alright?”

“We’ll be fine here!” Kirika replied cheerily.

“You already taught us what to do. We’ll be okay.” Shirabe assured with a calm smile.

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later!” Miku said in farewell, bowing a little before she sped off.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be with the princesses?” Chris asked as they were their bodyguards and handmaidens.

“They’re busy with lessons right now so they don’t really need us.” Shirabe answered with a nod.

“And Masada-sama told us that we would be helping the Sentinels with Miku-san if we have time.” Kirika added.

“Oh, I see.” Chris hummed in acknowledgement. “Well, keep up the good work. I have to go too.” Chris told the two rather awkwardly. Kirika and Shirabe both smiled at the gruff encouragement.

“Thanks, Chris-senpai!” Kirika grinned at her from ear to ear. Chris’ lips twitched at hearing the word ‘senpai’ again, and she quickly left before they would notice the small blush on her cheeks. Being referred to as senpai was really nice… Not that Chris would ever tell them that.

As Chris walked to the smithy, there was that familiar smell of something burnt… It reminded her instantly of that time Ryoko scared them with those so-called fireworks. Resolving to be more alert just in case something like that would happen again, Chris cautiously approached the entrance and peeked through the door.

To her relief, it seemed that there was no ambush as Ryoko was examining a long metal pole like thing that Chris vaguely recognized. With a jolt, her relief turned into excitement as she realized that Ryoko was examining a matchlock, a weapon that Chris was mightily interested in before she had been urgently ordered to go to Serbia. A matchlock had been bought by Kazanari Fudou, apparently from the country of Portugal. It had apparently sparked the interest of the council members, with one of them claiming that in time, the firearm could change how the way battles were fought. Despite being a foreign invention, Fudou had Ryoko examine it and recreate it because of its potential use.

“Chris-chan! I was wondering when you’ll find yourself here.” Ryoko greeted her with a welcoming smile. Chris merely nodded in acknowledgement, coming closer to stand next to her adoptive mother. Wordlessly, Ryoko handed her the weapon and Chris examined it, taking note of the sleek metal and familiar craftsmanship.

“So you finally got to recreate it?” Chris asked, immediately realizing that this was not the matchlock that was bought.

“Yes!” Ryoko nodded cheerfully. “I just finished it the other day. Took me a bit of time recreating the firing mechanism but it should work now.” She vaguely gestured to the barrel.

“Should?” Chris echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re the one who wanted to fire it first.” Ryoko reminded her with a slight laugh and Chris huffed, blushing a little. “So shall we try it out now?”

Chris tried not to look so eager as she nodded. They went to the firing range they had where Chris usually practiced with her crossbows. Chris listened intently as Ryoko showed her how to load the gun and fire. When Chris was ready, Ryoko stepped back. Chris aimed the matchlock at one of the armored dummies, and there was a certain thrum of excitement in the air as Chris fired. A loud bang ensued, startling Chris a bit even though she had braced herself. White smoke came from the matchlock, and it smelled like gunpowder. Most of Chris’ attention however, was on the dummy as the metal bullet lodged itself in the armor.

“Hmm… It isn’t as powerful as I thought…” Chris heard Ryoko say out loud as she came closer to the dummy. “Even at just 50 meters away, the bullet didn’t pierce armor… Though the impact would still down someone armored… Could also potentially be deadly if unarmored and the bullet hits a vital spot…” Ryoko was off in her own world, casually noting her observations.

Despite Ryoko’s seemingly disappointed spiel, Chris was grinning. For whatever reason, firing the matchlock made her excited. She liked the loud bang, the smell of the gunpowder, and how the bullet soared in the air and met its mark. It was almost as fun as watching her arrows impale a far-off target.

“So what do you think, Chris-chan?” Ryoko then turned to her and Chris fought to keep her expression neutral.

“It wasn’t bad.” Chris said gruffly, trying to look uninterested. “Seemed to do what it was supposed to.”

“Ah, of course.” Ryoko smiled knowingly. “I think I’ve already got ideas on how to further improve it. Would you want to help me?”

“You mean it?” Chris couldn’t help but sound eager, her eyes lighting up as she forgot to pretend to be uninterested.

“Yes. You’re the best person to help me with this.” Ryoko nodded with that all-knowing smile that all mothers seemed to have.

“O-okay, since you asked.” Chris caught herself and huffed.

“Well then! Shall we get started?” Ryoko patted Chris on the head before heading off. Chris looked mutinous for a moment before she shouldered the firearm and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking forever to update. Not much on plot with Chris' POV this time. Hopefully, I won't take as long for the next chapter. (Maybe I should stop saying this, I think I'm jinxing it.)
> 
> Also, even more characters introduced! They're all from the anime again pretty much. So here's the list:  
> Komichi, Yuki and Otome - Chris' classmates in the anime, the ones in episode 4 of G who encouraged her to sing 'Kyoushitsu Monochrome'.  
> Sakagi Minato and Arata - The two bodyguards of Maria during GX episode 1 whom Pharah attacked and killed. Unnamed in the anime.  
> Hana - The unnamed proprietor of Flower, the okonomiyaki place that Hibiki and her friends frequent in the anime.
> 
> Finally, thank you to SevenLol for beta-ing this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Tsubasa’s eyes were closed even as her fingers expertly played the shamisen in her hand. The familiar yet utterly beautiful singing voices of Maria and Serena washed over her ears pleasantly. Tsubasa caught herself concentrating too much on Maria’s voice in particular that she would sometimes almost stop playing, enraptured as she was. Actually, Kanade had elbowed her a lot during the past two days of teaching Maria and Serena a traditional Japanese song that would please her grandfather to hear. She sometimes ended up staring a little longer than usual whenever Maria would start to sing.

And speaking of Kanade, Tsubasa opened an eye to peek at her, and there was a stern look on her face as she watched Maria and Serena like a hawk. It was an expression that most people would find unusual on the usually cheerful and playful Kanade, but this was a circumstance that warranted such sternness. Fudou would be expecting nothing short of perfection, it was a hard lesson that Tsubasa had learned at such a young age. So that Fudou would not be able to say anything, they had to be strict with Maria and Serena.

“Again!” Kanade’s voice resounded like a whip as soon as the current song ended. Tsubasa opened her eyes to look at Maria and Serena, who both winced a little at the command. However, they were quick to recover and both nodded in determination. Tsubasa gave both of them a half-smile of encouragement before starting the song again.

This time, when it ended, Kanade no longer had a stern look on her face. “That’s it! Perfect!” Kanade exclaimed, smiling widely for seemingly the first time since they started teaching the song two days ago. The relief on Maria and Serena’s faces was almost palpable, and despite the fact that Tsubasa’s fingers were hurting from how many time she played the shamisen, she smiled too.

“You both did well.” Tsubasa praised softly, looking into Maria’s eyes warmly. Tsubasa didn’t notice the creeping flush on Maria’s cheeks as she looked away.

“Thank you!” Serena beamed.

“I’m actually impressed. You two managed to master the song pretty fast.” Kanade continued with a hum.

“You both were excellent teachers.” Maria said humbly.

“Haha, I know I was a bit harsh but the old men are sticklers for perfection.” Kanade said, knowing perfectly well that her stern instruction had pushed the two princesses to be as good as they could be immediately. “Sorry if I said something that offended the two of you.”

“We understand, there’s no need for you to apologize.” Serena said with her patented kind smile. “We’re grateful for your instruction.”

“But damn, you both have such beautiful voices! You’re both going to impress everyone and their mother when you perform at the party.” Kanade whistled, looking very impressed. Tsubasa nodded silently to that. She had heard the sisters sing a lot but she didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing them sing.

Both sisters looked pleased this time, even Maria was smiling at the blunt praise. “The two of you have beautiful voices too! We don’t even compare! Right, Maria-neesan?” Serena said enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling.

“That is quite true. Your singing is marvelous.” Maria praised, looking right at Tsubasa as she said those words. Tsubasa flushed at the sincere praise, her smile becoming even wider as she ducked her head. She had always heard praises about her singing, and their audience was always quick to show their appreciation, but she hadn’t felt this glow of pleasure when Maria praised her for a long time now.

“Would you be teaching us another song?” Serena then asked.

“Why don’t we take a break for now? We’ll teach you a new song tomorrow. Besides, you both need to recover cause tomorrow’s going to be intense again.” Kanade informed them cheerfully.

“We’ll try our best.” Maria said with a frail smile.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Kanade scoffed, while Maria and Serena only glanced at each other and shrugged. Tsubasa couldn’t help but laugh softly when Kanade looked indignant.

“Since we’ll teach you a new song tomorrow, we’ll teach you more about the history and current events of our lands a bit later.” Tsubasa said. “Feel free to ask questions.” Both Maria and Serena nodded in acquiescence to that.

“So, how about some lunch for now? I’m starving!” Kanade exclaimed.

“Be patient, Kanade. Kohinata will call us since we’ll be eating with the others as well.” Tsubasa said lightly.

“Oh right, we’ll all be able to eat together today since Hibiki and Chris already took care of the incidents lately.” Kanade grinned, looking pleased as she stretched. “The two of them have been working hard even without us.”

“Ah, since you’ve been spending most of your time with us, both of you haven’t had time to do your duties as Sentinels…” Maria realized, a slightly guilty look on her face.

“Please, do not be concerned.” Tsubasa immediately noticed the look on Maria’s face and spoke to assuage her worries. “There haven’t been any dire incidents that need our attention. Yukine and Tachibana are also trustworthy and could handle themselves. If there are any emergencies, then we would be informed immediately.”

“Besides, Fudou himself gave the order for us to tutor you so it would also be part of our duties to help the two of you out.” Kanade pointed out. That seemed to assure Maria as she nodded and relaxed.

There was then a soft knock that came from the sliding doors. Even before any of them could react, the door slid open.

“Excuse us!” Hibiki chirped, a broad grin on her face.

“Oh geez, stop being rude, idiot. They didn’t even let us in yet.” Chris scolded as she appeared right behind Hibiki.

“Maria! Serena!” Kirika chirped from behind the two. Shirabe and Miku were also behind them, slightly blocked from view.

“It’s alright, you’re all always welcome here.” Serena said, standing up. “Please come in!”

At the invitation, Chris and Hibiki entered, followed by Kirika, Shirabe, and Miku who were all carrying trays balanced on top of each other.

“We thought that we’d just bring our lunches here.” Miku explained with a smile.

“A wonderful idea!” Serena sounded thrilled, and even Maria smiled in approval.

Tsubasa carefully put away her shamisen to the side as everyone else crowded around the low table in maria’s room. They couldn’t all fit but no one seemed to care as Kanade and Chris opted to place their trays on the floor. Tsubasa took a tray to join them.

There was much talking and laughing, as it usually was inevitably when all of them were together. Tsubasa surveyed everyone fondly. She had not at all suspected that the Sentinels would get along so well with Maria and her companions. She watched as Maria laughed at something that Kirika and Shirabe said and it relieved Tsubasa to see her look much more relaxed. There was always a stiffness to Maria which became a lot more noticeable when they arrived in Japan. Tsubasa noticed that Maria would be most relaxed when everyone was together.

Unusually enough, Tsubasa was always fretting at how Maria and the others were adjusting to a foreign land. It’s true that they were already familiar with Japan and its customs, and were clearly comfortable enough in conversing in Japanese. However, it still made Tsubasa worry to think that they were all exiled from their home. Being forced to live in a foreign country would not be the most pleasant of things but they all seemed to be adjusting well. Or at least, Tsubasa hoped so. All four of them didn’t talk much about their home, and mostly it was about Nastassja and the occasional antics of Kirika and Shirabe. Maria’s outburst during the party on the ship had been the only time that Tsubasa heard more of their circumstances.

“So, how have your lessons been?” Hibiki inquired as they were all finishing up their meals.

“Pretty alright.” Kanade answered casually, though there was a bright and proud grin on her face betraying just how pleased she was. “They already nailed a song, and I guarantee they would knock the socks off anyone listening.”

“Of course, it's Maria and Serena after all!” Kirika chirped, puffing her chest in pride.

“I wanna hear.” Shirabe said softly, though her eyes were shining quite earnestly.

“Me too, me too!” Hibiki was practically bouncing in her seat, and Miku automatically placed a hand on Hibiki’s thigh to keep her still.

“We’d love to hear it.” Miku said sincerely. 

“Even Chris-chan would want to hear!” Hibiki exclaimed, dragging the silent Chris into it.

“H-hey!” Chris protested, looking a bit offended.

“You don’t want to?” Hibiki asked, tilting her head and her shoulders slumping a little.

“...I didn’t say that.” Chris huffed, crossing her arms.

“Well, up for another round you two?” Kanade asked with a slight laugh, looking at Maria and Serena.

“If everyone is demanding so…” Maria trailed off, looking at Serena who met her gaze with a wide smile.

“It would be our pleasure to sing for all of you.” Serena finished warmly.

“Well, you heard them Tsubasa! They’ll need your help!” Kanade grinned.

“Of course.” Tsubasa smiled back a little, taking her shamisen back into her hands.

Hibiki and Kirika cheered as they all scrambled to clear the trays and the table so that they would be unbothered while watching the impromptu performance. There was a certain degree of excited anticipation in the room as Tsubasa began playing the first notes of the song. Maria and Serena’s voices then rang through the room, beautiful and melodic. Everyone else was utterly silent, fascinated and enraptured by the traditional song.

So it was a bit of a surprise when Kanade’s powerful and crooning voice joined in on the second stanza of the song, and Tsubasa looked at her. Kanade only winked at her as she easily kept up with the sisters who didn’t falter at the surprise. Unable to help herself, Tsubasa opened her mouth and started singing as well, happily joining in. As if not wanting to be outdone, Hibiki also joined in, a huge grin on her face. It was almost automatic that Miku also started singing, followed by Kirika and Shirabe. Chris looked almost begrudging but she had a small blush on her cheeks before she finally joined in as well.

The song they were singing was a famous and traditional song known by everyone and so it was no surprise that the others could sing it. Kirika and Shirabe could sing it most likely because they would often listen in on the lessons when they had free time. Even Tsubasa had lost count on how many times they repeated the song and the other two were able to pick it up.

Everyone was smiling as they sang happily together. Tsubasa found herself having fun, not anyone of them minding a wrong note or a mistake in the lyrics. Tsubasa’s playing became faster to suit the mood, and everyone else followed her lead. Snorts of laughter and giggles weren’t uncommon now as Kanade became more playful and dramatic with her singing, making faces and exaggerated movements. Kirika even burst out laughing when Kanade adopted what could only be Genjuuro’s usual mannerisms, lowering her voice and using her fingers to imitate his thick eyebrows.

Not to be outdone, Hibiki imitated what could only be Chris’ cutely embarrassed expression whenever she was caught off-guard, the shy movements not at all suiting her. Of course, Chris outright growled and tackled Hibiki while everyone else burst into laughter, the song coming to a stop.

Instinctively, Tsubasa looked over at Maria as she heard her clear and melodious laughter above the others. Tsubasa was instantly mesmerized. Maria looked utterly radiant as she laughed without a care in the world. She had only seen it once before, when Maria had consumed too much mead on that party in the ship seemingly so long ago. Just like then, Tsubasa was fascinated and she ended up staring in wonder.

“Okay, break it up you two.” Kanade scolded, easily pulling the two apart by the collar.

“I do not look like that!” Chris growled, still trying her best to get out of Kanade’s grip.

“That’s what you say but everyone knows it was you.” Hibiki teased with a grin.

“Hibiki! Even if that’s true you shouldn’t tease Chris so!” Miku scolded.

“And you’re insulting me too.” Chris scowled at Miku, who at least had the grace to look sheepish at the accusation.

“What manner of racket is happening here?” An outraged voice exclaimed just as the doors slid open. Everyone instantly quieted down when the strict Masada Akiko, the one in charge of all the servants in the castle, appeared.

“Tachibana-san!” She immediately caught sight of Hibiki who winced. “Kohinata-san! Even Akatsuki-san and Tsukuyomi-san!”  Miku, Kirika, and Shirabe all winced as well. “What is the meaning of this?! Being so rowdy with Tsubasa-sama and even the Princesses..!” Akiko looked very angry indeed. In fact, she looked like she was starting to become purple as she glared at the mentioned people.

“Overreacting much?” Tsubasa heard Kanade mutter under her breath. Tsubasa then stood up to diffuse the tension, knowing that Hibiki and the others would be scolded for such a mundane reason as this.

“Masada-san,” Tsubasa called out to her right before she was about to launch into a tirade. “There’s no need to scold them. We invited them here.”

“But Tsubasa-sama..! Such blatant disrespect and rowdiness..!” Akiko tried to reason.

“It is not their fault.” Tsubasa cut through her before she could argue. “And I do not mind at all. We are all comrades here. If you were complaining about the noise, then tell me directly for it was I who started it.”

“A-ah… My apologies, Tsubasa-sama! I did not mean to…” Akiko paled at that.

“And I would appreciate it if you do not barge into our rooms without invitation, Masada-san.” Maria’s cool voice joined in as she too stood up, looking quite regal and authoritative. “I understand that you are an important figure in this household, but please consider not being rude to your guests.” Tsubasa tried not to glance at Maria, faintly impressed at how intimidating yet beautiful Maria looked. It reminded her of the time that they first met just a few months ago.

Akiko looked very chastised at that. “My apologies, Princess Maria, Tsubasa-sama.” She then said before leaving to avoid further embarrassment.

“Well, that was awkward.” Kanade commented as soon as the door closed back again.

“Thanks, Tsubasa-san! You saved us!” Hibiki said gratefully.

“And Maria too.” Shirabe added, smiling faintly at Maria.

“It wasn’t a problem.” Tsubasa said, running a hand through her hair.

“Man, that Masada always has a stick up her butt. We weren’t even being that rowdy.” Kanade complained.

“We should’ve done this at home instead of here. You know how the old men around here don’t like noise.” Chris pointed out.

“Is it really forbidden to make so much noise here?” Serena asked, her eyebrows creased slightly.

“Well, it’s not really expressly forbidden but I guess it’s just what everyone expects around here.” Chris shrugged.

“We can have some fun again at our place, when we all have some free time again.” Kanade suggested.

“That sounds great!” Kirika looked pretty excited.

“Would we be allowed..?” Maria asked with a bit of a worried frown. It was a fair question, as neither of the princesses had ventured out of the castle yet.

“If you want, I shall ask my father. But I think it would be alright, it's still within the castle grounds, and I would be accompanying you.” Tsubasa said thoughtfully. Maria shot her a grateful look and nodded.

“We should go though, we still have our other duties to attend to. Masada-sama might become angry again.” Miku said apologetically as she stood up.

“We’ll see you all later!” Hibiki said as the arrivals earlier stood up and took the empty trays with them. Kanade and Serena waved goodbye at them while Tsubasa and Maria nodded in acknowledgement.

The happy energy that the others brought left along with them. Tsubasa was a little disappointed to see them go. Singing was a lot more fun with all of them together.

“It's almost sad, huh?” Kanade commented, seemingly reading the look on Tsubasa’s face fairly easily. Tsubasa nodded a little and Kanade patted her briefly on the shoulder.

“More fun times soon.” Kanade promised before turning back to Maria and Serena. “So, who’s ready for the history lesson?”

Tsubasa felt maybe just a tiny bit nervous as she and Kanade led Maria, Serena, Kirika and Shirabe to their home. It had been almost a week since they promised to show them to the Sentinel’s headquarters, the place where Tsubasa truly felt at home. She wanted of course for Maria to like it. She wasn’t exactly sure why but it felt that it was very important.

“...it’s a pretty cozy place! And no one is breathing down your neck like in the castle.” Tsubasa heard Kirika recount cheerfully to Maria and Serena. Of course, Kirika and Shirabe had already been there quite a few times to help out, but they haven’t been to the area where their private quarters were.

Ryoko, Genjuuro, Chris and Hibiki were waiting to greet them at the entrance of their home. After some brief greetings, they all were about to go inside when Ogawa appeared, looking alarmed and serious. It was a look that Tsubasa was familiar with and she paused.

“Commander! There’s an emergency!” Ogawa said urgently. “Bandits have taken five people hostages, right outside the city!”

Immediately, Tsubasa and the other Sentinels looked at each other in alarm.

“Alright, all Sentinels to my office, now!” Genjuuro quickly commanded.

“Yes!” The Sentinels all chorused.

“Miku-kun, Ryoko-kun, keep the Princesses here for now.” Genjuuro said and the two nodded, ushering the others into the house.

Tsubasa saw Maria look at her in worry, and she smiled briefly to assure her. The Sentinels were needed right now. Tsubasa was then surprised when Maria mouthed something to her, and being trained to read lips, Tsubasa easily discerned what she wanted to say.

‘Stay safe.’ Maria mouthed before she was ushered inside. Tsubasa blinked for a moment, surprised before a warm feeling seemingly engulfed her heart before she followed everyone else to Genjuuro’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger this time. There's going to be some exciting times in the next chapter so look forward to that! 
> 
> Thanks to SevenLol for Beta-ing this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

It had only been an hour or so since Maria watched Tsubasa and the others hurriedly disembark on their mission yet it felt so much longer than that. Ryoko had told them that there were bandits hiding in a forest near the edge of the city and that they had kidnapped five people. It was apparently a typical mission that the Sentinels have to handle but what worried Maria was that the bandits were a large group of about forty to fifty.

“Don’t worry, each one of them is a match for ten men!” Ryoko had said with a cheerful and confident smile. “They’ll be back before you know it!”

Even with that assurance however, Maria felt uneasy. It was mirrored in Serena’s insistent tapping of her fingers on the table, in Shirabe’s unblinking stare at the window, and in Kirika’s pacing all over the room. Perhaps none of them could explain it, but there was something in the air, like something bad was going to happen.

“It’s going to rain soon.” Shirabe mumbled, having been looking outside for a while now. Maria looked out the window as well, seeing the dark gray clouds covering the sky.

“Please, have some tea.” Maria looked up at the door when Miku entered, bearing a tray with five cups of green tea. Maria murmured a thank you when Miku handed her one, automatically taking a sip and relishing in the slightly bitter taste.

“I’m sorry that your plans were ruined for the day.” Miku then said.

“We don’t really mind.” Serena replied, placing her tea down. “They have duties to attend to after all.”

“It was such a sudden emergency…” Miku mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked out the window briefly.

“You’re worried too?” Kirika asked in a rare moment of perceptiveness.

“I trust them to come home safe…” Miku trailed off softly before smiling sheepishly. “This happens a lot but I still worry.” She admitted.

“...We’re worried too.” Shirabe quietly confessed. “It’s difficult to just keep still and wait.”

“Especially when you know your friends are in danger.” Maria continued the thought almost absently. She then blinked at what she said. She really did consider the Sentinels as her friends, every single one of the others did as well. That was why they were worrying together and waiting impatiently for their friends to return.

They then all jumped when they heard the sound of thundering hooves. Alarmed, they looked at each other before scrambling to go outside. Maria was disappointed to find that it was only Ogawa, though that didn’t last long at the grim look on his face.

“Ogawa, what’s wrong?” Genjuuro seemingly appeared out of nowhere, frowning as he crossed his arms.

“We were ambushed.” Ogawa said tersely. Maria and the others all gasped sharply while Genjuuro’s frown deepened. “They need backup, immediately.” That bad feeling that Maria had been aware of since earlier now completely reared its ugly head. Tsubasa and the others were in grave danger.

“It would take some time to gather enough soldiers…” Genjuuro said calmly, though his face betrayed his worry. Maria knew that the only frontline combatants that the Sentinels had were Tsubasa and the others. Time was now of the essence, and every second they waste here could potentially endanger their friends.

“We’ll go.” Maria didn’t need to think much, the words leaving her mouth without any hesitation. Genjuuro looked at her, a look of surprise now on his face but Maria only looked up into his eyes with solemn determination. Maria didn’t even have to look to know that Serena, Kirika, and Shirabe have the same expression on their faces.

“Are you all sure?” Genjuuro asked them.

“Yes.” All four of them chorused.

Genjuuro didn’t seem to want to waste any time either as he nodded once in acknowledgement. “Ogawa, get them there as fast as  you could.”

“Yes!” Ogawa immediately scurried away.

“I’m counting on you all to bring them back home.” Genjuuro said, placing his hands on Maria’s shoulder before looking into the eyes of each of the others. Maria could only nod, and they were ushered in to prepare themselves.

Ryoko gave all of them new clothes to change into, clothes very similar to the ones that the other Sentinels were wearing. “I made them just in case.” Ryoko had said rather mysteriously before winking at them. Maria was not going to complain as these were easier to move in than the rather stuffy kosode she has to wear in the castle. After making sure they were suited up and their weapons ready, they went out to see Ogawa there with a wagon pulled by four horses. The four of them jumped in the wagon.

“Please take care.” Miku said as she stood beside the wagon with Genjuuro and Ryoko. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring all of them back.” Serena told her soothingly.

“Good luck, everyone!” Ryoko waved at them as Ogawa spurred the horses forward. Maria looked forward, firmly holding onto the wagon. It was an even bumpier ride than what they experienced with the carriage before as they raced through the city and out.

They were mostly silent, anxious yet alert as they traveled as quickly as they could to the forest that was the lair of the bandits. Ogawa briefly told them of what happened as they traveled. They were ambushed almost as soon as they entered the forest, as if the bandits were waiting for them. Hibiki was caught in a trap while Chris was seemingly injured. Tsubasa immediately had Ogawa escape, as he was the quickest one to get help.

Maria gripped her dagger tightly as she calmed herself. She could see the forest already, and they would arrive at the entrance soon. It began to rain lightly just as they were about to enter the forest. Maria frowned at the timing, taking shelter under the canopy of trees. It also didn’t help that since there was no sun, the forest would be darker and more difficult to navigate through.

They decided for Ogawa to stay at the entrance, just in case the other Sentinels would come.

“I wish you luck.” Ogawa said just as they cautiously but swiftly entered the forest. Maria led the others, with Serena and Shirabe at the middle and Kirika at the back. Maria’s eyes and ears were strained for any sign of movement or noise. Honestly, Maria was terrified at what they might encounter in an unknown forest. There could be wild animals or even more bandits but she plowed on, knowing that Tsubasa and the others were in need of help.

“Look!” Serena said urgently, her voice low as she pointed further forward. Maria saw what Serena was pointing at, a net made out of rope hung from a tree, however, it was sliced clean, letting anyone caught in the trap out. This must be the place where Ogawa mentioned that the Sentinels were ambushed and this must be the trap that had caught Hibiki. Tsubasa was probably the one who had sliced it open.

Maria cautiously crept forward, not noticing any suspicious sounds. The grass and leaves below them were flat and trampled, traces of a lot of people. Perhaps this was the work of the bandits, as Ogawa mentioned there were a lot of them. Maria tried to look for more clues, and found that there were signs of a skirmish from the damage to the trees made by what could only be cutting weapons, and a tree having a large chunk of it missing, looking like it was caused by a fist.

“They must’ve been through here, but where did they go?” Maria spoke, examining a tree that had a large cut on its side. This could’ve been caused by Tsubasa or Kanade, she wagered.

“Maria! I think I’ve found something!” Kirika then called out from behind a tree that led to the west. Maria, Serena, and Shirabe all went to where Kirika was, and she pointed at something on the forest floor. There were several footprints on the muddy ground that led further northwest, and there was something glinting there. Shirabe bent down to retrieve whatever it was before she gasped.

“This is-!” She didn’t get to finish her exclamation as she showed to Maria what she picked up. It was one of Chris’ crossbows! It was completely unmistakable. The glinting came from the still loaded metal-tipped arrow. Maria then noticed something strange with the red frame of the crossbow.

“Blood…” Serena whispered, and Maria saw the red blood that was hard to see against the red frame of the weapon.

“Ogawa-san said that Chris was probably injured…” Shirabe said worriedly, glancing up at Maria who had a grim look on her face. The situation was becoming even more dire as time passed. They needed to find the Sentinels, and fast.

“We have to hurry.” Maria said and the others all nodded in agreement. They quickly set off to follow the trail they found, their weapons now drawn. Serena was the one who held Chris’ crossbow as she was the only one who didn’t actually need to hold a weapon to fight.

Maria hurried up her pace, listening with all her might for any sound. The other three followed closely, making sure to be quiet themselves. They went farther into the forest and it was becoming even more difficult to see as it was becoming darker. Maria then stumbled, almost falling down when her foot was caught on something. She managed to stop herself from faceplanting on the floor by holding onto a nearby tree.

“Are you alright, Maria-neesan?” Serena asked her worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Maria answered automatically. “It’s just too dark to see anything.”

And in response to her words, a small orb of light manifested in Serena’s outstretched hand, bathing the area they were in soft light.

“Serena!” Maria exclaimed in shock, barely able to restrain herself from making her voice louder. “What are you doing? What if someone sees you?” It was her knee-jerk reaction to anytime Serena uses her magic in public.

“Maria-neesan, I don’t think that is what’s important right now.” Serena said with just a hint of disapproval in her voice. “Our friends need us, and we need to find them. My magic can help.”

Maria calmed herself down as Serena had a point. The others were in danger and needed their help. Besides, Serena glared defiantly at Maria. That look could only mean that she would not listen to Maria no matter what she would say. “Alright.”

“Look!” Shirabe then gasped, interrupting Maria and Serena. Shirabe was pointing downwards and Maria looked at what she had tripped over and her blood ran cold. Now that the area they were in was illuminated by the soft orb of light, Maria saw that it was an arm that she tripped over. A man was sprawled on the ground.

Serena fearlessly bent down, to check on him. Maria wanted to scold her to be more careful. “He’s still alive.” Serena then said in length.

“He’s probably  a bandit.” Kirika pointed out, noting the leather armor he was wearing. There was also a discarded sword nearby that was sliced cleanly in half. There was also a stab wound on his left leg, preventing him from moving efficiently if he was to wake. The handiwork screamed Kanade, as the wound fit perfectly with the length of the blade on Kanade’s naginata.

“We seem to be on the right track. Come on, let’s go.” Maria nodded. Serena looked reluctant to leave the injured bandit but their friends needed them more and so they moved on. They soon found another defeated bandit, still alive but with his nose broken. And soon, Maria heard the faint yet unmistakable sounds of clashing weapons and battle cries. 

They moved faster now, with Serena banishing the orb of light as the trees thinned. There seemed to be a clearing in the trees nearby, and that was where they could hear the sound of battle. Maria quickly moved towards the light, making sure that she was still hidden behind the trees to look into the clearing.

It was a meadow, and there were at least twenty men all seemingly surrounding something in the middle. Maria could barely just see Tsubasa holding her katana, her arms raised in a fighting stance past the men. She felt relief flood her as she saw Tsubasa was still okay, however, that quickly turned to worry when she saw how ruffled and tired Tsubasa looked. She also caught a glimpse of Kanade’s fiery red hair, and heard Hibiki’s impressive cries as she fought with a bandit. She could find no trace of Chris and that was especially worrisome.

“Let’s go and help them!” Kirika said urgently under her breath.

“I’ll be fighting too.” Serena seemed to bypass Maria when she was just about to open and her mouth and tell her to stay here. Maria wanted to argue but there was just no time and she knew that Serena was perfectly capable of keeping herself safe with her magic. It was her choice, and she was going to reveal her powers if it could save their friends. Maria swallowed her words and focused instead on what they should do to turn the tides. There was no time to hesitate.

“I need you two to distract them.” Maria then told Kirika and Shirabe, a plan forming in her mind. “Serena and I would break through to them from the side, then join us as soon as you could. Wait until we get to those trees there, alright?” Maria pointed at the trees to the eastern side of the clearing. Kirika and Shirabe nodded to that. Maria and Serena then started to sneak their way to the other side of the clearing.

“Are you sure about this?” Maria asked Serena, her mouth barely moving as they sneaked through the trees to their destination. Serena only nodded in reply, determination practically oozing from her. The Sentinels would be finding out about Serena’s magic, her greatest secret. Maria knew that Serena was afraid of what their new friends were going to think but their lives were more important than anything else.

“Let’s go.” Maria said as she drew her dagger and held it in her usual reverse grip. Kirika and Shirabe came barrelling out of where they were hiding and Maria tensed at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again! But at least I managed to update earlier than usual. The Sentinels are in a pinch! How will th0ey fare with their adversaries? What has happened to Chris? Will they all manage to survive? Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> And thanks to SevenLol for beta-ing!


	16. Chapter 16

Tsubasa was tense as she raised her sword, pointing it at the group of bandits in front of her. Her heart thundered in her chest, the adrenaline that coursed through her body was starting to fade as tiredness seeped into her limbs. However, she knew she could not show any signs of weakness as she looked coldly at her opponents. Her ears pricked as she heard the shallow breathing of a delirious Chris behind her, barely even able to sit up as she cradled her injured arm to her chest. A bandit tried to engage her in battle, brandishing a hand axe. Tsubasa barely moved from her spot, making sure to protect Chris as she easily sliced the wooden handle of the axe and hit his face with the handle of her katana, making him go down, unconscious. There was already a growing pile of unconscious bandits in front of her.

Kanade and Hibiki were nearby as well. They were also also protecting Chris from the bandits that surrounded them. Neither of them could move much either, as the moment any of them would move too far away, it would leave Chris and their backs exposed. So for now, they could only surround Chris and fight with their backs against each other. It wasn’t going to work forever as there were still so many bandits and they were tired from all the running away that they did. Not to mention that all of them have cuts and bruises. 

They had known this would’ve been a difficult mission, but they had banked on having the upper hand and surprising the bandits. However, it seemed that the bandits had been waiting in ambush for them the moment they stepped foot in the forest. They had been caught utterly off-guard. Chris had been the first one they targeted, and an arrow was launched at her. It hit her arm, and she was downed, also making her drop one of her crossbows.

That was the beginning of the ambush, and as Hibiki tried to go to Chris, she got caught in a trap. A net was underneath her feet, which then captured Hibiki and she hung from a tree. And suddenly, men with weapons appeared from the trees. With so many of them appearing, they had been surrounded quickly. Tsubasa had immediately ordered Ogawa back, as he was lingering behind. Tsubasa shouted at him to get help.

“Chris-chaaan!!” Hibiki had hollered, not really caring much for the trap she was caught in. She had been much more concerned with the injured Chris, desperately trying to reach out to her. Chris had been unmoving and vulnerable on the forest floor.

“Get away from my sisters, you assholes!” Kanade had yelled, furiously fighting any who would dare even come near Hibiki or Chris. Tsubasa had to move quickly and fend off her own attackers, they needed to get out of here as soon as they could.

“We should pull back too!” Kanade had shouted, mirroring Tsubasa’s thoughts. They  had needed to rescue Hibiki and get Chris to safety immediately. And so, Kanade scattered their enemies while Tsubasa launched herself towards Hibiki quickly. She jumped on a stump and kicked a man right in the chest, which then propelled her upwards to reach the net that held Hibiki and sliced it cleanly through. Hibiki dropped to the ground, but was quick to recover, soundly punching a man square in the face when he tried to attack her.

“Get Yukine!” Tsubasa yelled, fending off another assailant. Kanade pulled back to get to Chris’ side while Hibiki covered her.

“Come on!” Kanade shouted at them when she got the dazed Chris to climb on her back. Kanade ran ahead while Hibiki and Tsubasa followed. They couldn’t go back to where they came as there were bandits that blocked the way. Instead, they ended up fleeing deeper into the forest. They were easy prey as they were slowed down by Chris but they fought back as much as they could. They struck a few bandits down but there were still more to take their place. To add even more to their fear, Chris lapsed into a fevered delirium.

“There must be poison in that arrow!” Tsubasa had realized in shock. Chris had indeed taken the arrow off her arm but the effects would’ve been immediate as soon as the poison touched her. None of them knew how long Chris had before the poison would endanger her fatally, but they didn’t have much time.

They then stumbled into the clearing that they were in right now, and the bandits were quick to surround them, forcing them into their positions now. If they didn’t do anything about this soon, they would be overwhelmed if all of them would start attacking.

Chris’ condition was rapidly deteriorating. She seemed to be having difficulty even breathing. Both fear and despair squeezed Tsubasa’s heart, how could they get out of this seemingly impossible predicament? She looked back at Chris, momentarily distracted and a bandit raised his sword to attack her.

“Hold it right there!” A voice then came from behind the bandits in front of Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked up just in time to see a chain wrap itself around the bandit’s sword, stopping it from moving any further. Tsubasa reacted then, quickly attacking the would-be assailant, hitting him with the blunt edge of her sword and he slumped to the ground.

To Tsubasa’s surprise, Kirika came barrelling out of the woods, her chain shooting forward to wrap around a bandit’s ankle this time and she tugged mightily,  making him fall flat on his face. Shirabe was right behind her, quickly engaging a bandit that was stupidly frozen at their entrance, her movement graceful and fluid as she hit him with the flat edge of her chakrams.

Tsubasa was only caught off-guard for a moment before she sharpened her focus again. She felt relieved that there was help but she didn’t have time to dwell on how or any of the specifics. She didn’t have time to be surprised when Maria and Serena then burst out of the trees to her left. She felt relief and worry war in her but Maria easily dispatched two startled bandits. To her mild astonishment, Serena had what seemed to be daggers of light surrounding her, and two shot towards another two bandits, downing them immediately.

“What took you guys so long?!” Kanade asked, mostly jokingly as Maria and the others regrouped around them.

“It wasn’t easy to find you,” Maria said lightly as she sidestepped an attacked and swiftly hit her assailant’s face with the flat edge of her short sword, and he went down like a sack of bricks, his nose broken.

“Chris-san!” Serena gasped,  immediately spotting the prone form of Chris on the ground. Serena struggled a little to have Chris sit up, and she was helped by Kanade who put her weapon down. Chris wasn’t responding, her eyes already half-closed.

“Maria-neesan!” Serena communicated silently with Maria who only glanced once at Chris before nodding.

“We’ll protect you, do what you have to do,” Maria said seriously. Kirika and Shirabe all nodded, and the three of them took more aggressive stances. They then jumped into the fray, attacking more of the remaining bandits. Hibiki and Tsubasa kept to their positions to better protect Kanade and the others.

“We should get her out of here.” Tsubasa heard Kanade urge Serena. “Hibiki and Tsubasa could cover for us.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Serena then said, smiling soothingly at Kanade. “Chris-san will be okay.” Serena sounded so confident and so sure. Tsubasa looked at her, wanting badly to believe her words. Serena, who was clutching Chris’s crossbow now put it down, before she removed the makeshift bandage on her arm that was already soaked with blood. It showed where Chris’ kosode had been torn away, her right arm exposed. There was an ugly looking flesh wound from where the arrow had been lodged into her arm. 

“She’s burning up.” Serena frowned as she placed her hand on Chris’ forehead. “She’s poisoned.” Strangely, Serena said it with much certainty.

“Please tell me you have a miracle cure or something,” Kanade said, looking just as agonized as Tsubasa felt when they looked at the prone Chris.

Serena just smiled her sweet smile, a knowing sparkle in her eyes. For a split second, Tsubasa felt like everything would be okay. Serena then held her hand over the wound before the twin of Maria’s dagger on Serena’s waist glowed along with Chris’ wound. Serena now closed her eyes and to Tsubasa and Kanade’s astonishment, Chris’ torn flesh seemed to knit itself back together, the blood seemingly absorbed back into her body. Tsubasa felt her jaw drop, and she glanced at Serena who now had a look of fierce concentration as a light sheen of sweat covered her face. The wound now was nothing more than a light pink scar, hardly noticeable against Chris’ fair skin. Chris’ breathing had also eased, and the warm flush on her face was gone.

When the light faded away, a small groan came from Chris and her eyelids fluttered open. “Chris-san!” Serena called out to her, still smiling radiantly though there was a hint of tiredness in it.

“Chris!”

“Yukine!” Tsubasa and Kanade chorused, so relieved they were. Kanade, in particular, looked so happy she looked like she was about to kiss Serena.

“I seriously want to kiss you right now,” Kanade said to Serena bluntly, her face now utterly serious. Serena only let out a soft laugh, though she had a blush on her cheeks.

“D-do that at home!” Chris, who was between the two, burst out, her face blushing fiercely.

“Ah, now we’re sure that Yukine is alright.” Tsubasa couldn’t help but comment, relief making her feel light enough to crack a joke.

“What the hell even happened?” Chris then demanded, looking over at her arm. Her kosode was torn from where the arrow impaled her but there was almost no sign of the wound. “I remember getting shot…”

“You’re alright now, Chris-san. I healed you.” Serena said brightly.

“With what?” Chris asked, and an orb of light appeared in her hand. 

“Magic,” Serena stated. Chris only raised her eyebrow at Serena before shrugging.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it later.” Chris seemingly decided. To be honest, Tsubasa felt the same way. How does one react to someone with magical powers and saved a dear friend’s life with it? The only thing that Tsubasa could feel right now was immense gratitude.

“Chris-chan is okay!” Hibiki then appeared, looking a bit worse for wear but she hugged Chris tightly.

Tsubasa completely forgot that just moments earlier they were surrounded but now, she looked around to see the meadow full of fallen bodies. She spotted Maria easily with Kirika and Shirabe. All three of them looked unhurt, and none of the bandits were standing. Maria then caught her eye, and she actually smiled. Tsubasa was momentarily stunned, it was beautiful and they were all safe. For a moment, Tsubasa felt like her knees were about to give on her.

“Everyone’s safe?” Maria asked, approaching them.

“Yeah, somehow,” Kanade answered, a smile of relief on her face. “You all really saved us.”

“All in a day’s work!” Kirika puffed up her chest proudly.

“But we should hurry away from here.” Shirabe said seriously.

“Yes, we still have to save the people that were kidnapped.” Tsubasa agreed, sobering now that she remembered their mission.

“Would you be okay, Chris-chan?” Hibiki asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Chris responded with a nod. Carefully, she stood while Serena handed her the crossbow that she brought while Kanade handed the other one. 

“Let’s go, before any more of them find us here.” Kanade took command as she usually did, taking her naginata back and standing up. No one made any protest as Kanade took the lead with Tsubasa, the others all following behind them in two automatic lines. They went back to the shade of the trees, and as soon as it got too dark, orbs of light appeared in front of Kanade and Tsubasa.

“That’s really convenient,” Kanade said, looking back at Serena with a grateful smile.

“Do you guys know where we’re going?” Kirika asked from behind.

“We were at the eastern part of the forest earlier. We’ll be going northwest.” Tsubasa said, as she mentally thought of the layout of the forest. They had entered from the south, and fled to the east. The cave that was the bandit’s hideout was there. “Is Ogawa-san nearby?”

“Yes, he’s standing by at where we came in the forest,” Maria answered.

“We should check in with him, he’ll take care of the bandits that we defeated,” Kanade said decisively. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone.

And so, it was mostly Tsubasa that led them as they backtracked to where Ogawa was waiting for them. After a brief reporting in and assuring him that they were all okay, they went back to where they were ambushed earlier and went northwest. Thankfully, they didn’t encounter anything else, as most of the bandits have already been defeated. Even now that their group was twice as large, there weren’t any problems with moving through the trees.

“There it is,” Tsubasa said as the trees thinned and she spied a riverbank and a cave on the other side. Tsubasa signaled for all of them to keep quiet, and each of them hid behind a tree to peek into the new area. The light orbs that guided their way were immediately extinguished by Serena. Tsubasa shared a tree with Kanade and Chris, while the others were behind another.

“Oh ho, only three of them here.” Kanade grinned, delighted at their good fortune. There were only three of the bandits in the camp near the river and the cave. All of them looked utterly bored and relaxed, seemingly not worried about anything.

“This’ll be a piece of cake,” Chris said, looking quite eager as she didn’t get much action earlier.

“We’re counting on you.” Tsubasa nodded and briefly patted Chris’ shoulder. Chris quickly positioned herself so that she had a clear shot of the bandits. She aimed at one, and the bolt was fired, hitting its mark. The two other bandits jolted when they saw their companion fall so suddenly with an arrow to the chest. Another bolt found its mark before they could as much as look for where the attack came from. The last one was about to flee inside the cave but Chris was faster, and he was shot in the back.

“Let’s go! We should hurry!” Kanade darted forward, and everyone else followed after her. Serena’s light orbs immediately came out to help them navigate the cave. They moved as quickly as they could while trying to keep as quiet as possible. The cave was just wide enough for three of them to move side-by-side, with torches every few meters to illuminate the way. There was nothing in the tunnel they were in for the next few minutes but at last, they saw the tunnel end and led to what seemed to be a cavern.

“Jackpot,” Kanade muttered as they peeked into the cavern. It was more of a large room that had several tunnels that led elsewhere. However, right in the middle of the room were five bandits all around a fire, drinking, and eating. There was one in the middle that was laughing boisterously, armed to the teeth and was effortlessly the biggest out of those present. He could only be the leader of the bandits. Cowering in a cage made out of wood and metal were several people. Tsubasa craned her head a bit to get a better look at the inside of the cage and she could barely stifle her gasp. She could feel her blood boil when she saw the hostages were mostly children. As if on cue, all of them looked at each other darkly.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the cage. Someone, seemingly the only adult in the cage, had collapsed. There was a stir of panic in the cage. “Elfnein-neechan!” There were several cries from the children. One of them started crying as they huddled protectively over the collapsed form.

“Shut up, you brats!” The bandit leader snarled, shoving the cage with a foot. The cage rattled noisily and hushed whimpers broke out, while the crying was ceased immediately when one of the other kids pulled the crying one into a protective hug. The bandit leader then spat at them, and turned back. They were offered a clear view of his face. Ugly and brutish, with a long scar from the middle of his eyes that ran all the way to his right cheek.

Tsubasa could feel all her blood rushing to her head, anger starting to fill her mind. However, she noticed Kanade go rigid beside her. She looked at her best friend, and she was alarmed at the furious rage in Kanade’s eyes. She had seen those eyes only once before, and it chilled her. Before Tsubasa could react, Kanade leapt to her feet and charged right in. The bandits were startled at Kanade’s sudden appearance, and so were Chris and everyone else. 

“Kanade!” Tsubasa shouted after her and rushed to help her. Chris and the others also took that as their cue. Kanade went straight for the bandit leader, spinning her naginata.

“You bastard!” Kanade roared, her voice echoing in the cavern. They exchanged blows as the bandit leader met her strikes with a sword. One of the five other bandits, a feminine-looking man with long hair was about to strike Kanade from behind when Tsubasa quickly put herself between them, catching the strike with her sword. Hibiki yelled as she tackled another one away from Kanade. Maria engaged with another one. Kirika had the last one caught in her chains and was fighting him with Shirabe. Chris and Serena most likely stayed back, ready to help anyone and make sure that they wouldn’t have any surprise attacks from the rear.

Tsubasa tried not to be worried about Kanade as she had her own battle to face. Her opponent was a tad bit more skilled than the grunts they defeated earlier. He also wielded a sword and it would be dangerous if he caught her off-guard. Though he wasn’t as skilled as Tsubasa, she was already tired from all the fighting she did. A small misstep on her part could lead to her defeat. She ignored Kanade’s shouts of fury and concentrated on her opponent, parrying each of his strikes. He was pretty nimble, and it was increasingly difficult to keep up with him. What Tsubasa needed was a small window of opportunity, and she remained on the defensive as she waited patiently. 

And then there it was. His foot slipped on the uneven surface of the cavern, making him a second late in pulling back. Tsubasa attacked immediately, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to parry her sword as she aimed for his unguarded flank, hitting it with the blunt edge of her sword. She felt that she broke a rib or two before he crumpled to the ground. Tsubasa then knocked him out with a swift knock on the head.

Tsubasa looked up to see that the others have also taken care of their opponents, with only Kanade still fighting furiously with the bandit leader. Tsubasa wanted to help her and was about to step forward.

“Back off, he’s mine!” Kanade snarled, her naginata barely pushing away the bandit leader’s sword. Tsubasa stopped immediately, even though she wanted to protest. “This guy’s going to pay for taking my family!!”

Tsubasa then gasped as she realized what Kanade meant. Kanade’s family had died due to bandits attacking their village. Then this man was..!

“Brave words, girly.” The bandit leader sneered, his muscles bulging as he pushed Kanade back with sheer strength. Kanade however, only growled low in her throat and kept on attacking him aggressively. That didn’t work out very well for her as he managed to knock her naginata away from her hands. For a moment, the bandit leader jeered loudly at her.

That was a fatal mistake as Kanade merely jumped at him with fists bared, catching him completely off-guard. She grabbed his sword arm, twisting it and applying bone-breaking pressure. He yelped as he was forced to let go of his sword. He didn’t seem to be any good in a fist fight, and Kanade pummeled him. Repeatedly. She didn’t stop even as blood covered her fists.

“Please stop!’ The man howled for mercy, but Kanade didn’t. Tsubasa then had a horrible realization, that frenzied look in Kanade’s face could only mean one thing.

“Kanade! That’s enough!” Tsubasa yelled out. Kanade was going to kill him at this rate! However, Kanade didn’t seem to hear her, she continued punching and kicking.

“Kanade-san!! Stop!” Hibiki tackled Kanade, and she immediately went to grapple with Hibiki. Tsubasa reacted immediately, taking hold of Kanade’s arms while she was distracted with Hibiki and pulling her away.

“Goddamn it, you idiot! Stop that!” Chris roared, putting herself in between the beat up bandit leader and Kanade. Kanade struggled with both Tsubasa and Hibiki holding her back, and Chris went right up to her and slapped her. That finally seemed to clear the frenzied look in her eyes and she finally fell limp.

Tsubasa panted, having been elbowed a few times but she was glad that Kanade had stopped.

“Liar…” She then heard Serena say. Suddenly, there was a glow of silver from behind them and Tsubasa turned to look. Serena’s whole body was glowing, and her eyes were trailed on the bloody body of the bandit leader. They were wide with fear, a look that Tsubasa had never seen before.

“Serena?” Maria called out in alarm and approached Serena cautiously.

“Go away..!” Serena then yelled, shaking her head. There was suddenly a bright flash of light, blinding all of them momentarily before it faded away. Tsubasa opened her eyes, only to see that the spot Serena was in just moments before was empty.

“Serenaaa!” Maria screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is really smooth sailing now. Now that we're pretty much in the middle of the story, expect that things are going to get a bit darker as it goes on.  
> And on another note, I'm glad I was able to update in time for my birthday! So that's a great thing haha.
> 
> Thank you for SevenLol for beta-ing this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

“Serenaaaa!!” Maria had instinctively yelled, running towards the spot where Serena had just been standing on. However, she was too late as Serena was gone, the only trace that she had been there were burn marks on the ground. Maria was stunned, along with everyone else. No one could move at what suddenly transpired. The only thing that made a movement was the bandit leader who was whimpering pathetically on the ground.

“Blease..! I’ll do anyding..! Just don’  gill be..!” He pleaded, his voice sounding odd, like it was blocked because of his inability to breathe through his broken nose.

“You son of a bitch..!” Kanade roared, her rage suddenly returning. Maria and the others all jolted back to reality at the cry. Kanade threw Hibiki to the side while she shook Tsubasa’s grip off. “You don’t deserve any mercy..! You killed my sister when she pleaded for her life..!” The murderous rage and raw pain on Kanade’s face as she said those words shook Maria to the core. 

For a moment, Maria forgot about Serena disappearing. She was transported back in time, remembering the crush of despair as she found out her parents were murdered, the white-hot rage she felt when the ones responsible were finally caught, and how she watched them get paraded to the gallows, thinking fiercely that they deserved it…

“Get a hold of yourself! You’re not a murderer!!” Chris yelled, keeping herself firmly in front of the bandit even as Kanade launched herself at her, fist raised to hit. Maria jolted out of her thoughts, and she opened her mouth to shout a warning. Quite suddenly, Tsubasa appeared in front of Chris just in time and with a sickening crack, Kanade’s fist met Tsubasa’s head. 

“Senpai!”

“Tsubasa-san!”

“Tsubasa-senpai!”

“Tsubasa!!”

Everyone’s voices echoed in the cavern, loudest of which was Maria’s as she finally moved from where she had been rooted. Tsubasa fell to her knees but she still looked up at Kanade with an unflinching expression even as blood trickled from her temple. Chris immediately knelt down beside her in concern.

“This is not you, Kanade. Cool your head or I will do it for you.” Tsubasa said coldly, her voice hardly raised but it was razor sharp, demanding absolute obedience. Her eyes were piercing and as cold as her voice, quite unlike her usual self.  

Kanade did not move for a moment. She looked like she didn’t believe what she had done as she looked down at her fist and at Tsubasa. It didn’t last long as Kanade let out a mournful cry, raising her fist as if to hit Tsubasa again. 

This time, Maria reacted before she could think, her legs taking her quickly to protect Tsubasa.Maria raised her left fist as she rushed towards Kanade. She had hurt Tsubasa and Maria had enough of this, when they shouldn’t even be fighting amongst themselves.

“Stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum!” Maria yelled, catching Kanade off-guard when she punched her at the face, hitting her left cheek. Kanade staggered at the blow, the force of it making her fall on her butt. She looked up at Maria with stunned vermilion eyes.

“Get a hold of yourself! Why are you hurting our friends?! And even if you kill him, even if you do get revenge, would you get your family back!?” Maria yelled at her, furious tears gathering in her eyes. “They won’t come back! Killing him would just make you a murderer! Revenge doesn’t make anything better!” Maria remembered again, when the ones who assassinated her parents died. She only felt hollow victory. Her parents did not return nor did she feel better. She only felt revulsion and horror at her initial thought of them being better off dead.

“This is justice, it had to be done.” Nastassja had told her coldly. She hadn’t protested, she thought it had been right. She had agreed to it but why did this justice feel so empty? Revenge had felt meaningless to the guilt she felt at standing by and watching a person get executed. She would not want anyone to feel that horrible revulsion just as she had.

Kanade was silent at first, cradling her swollen cheek with her hand. Maria glared at her fiercely, hovering protectively above Tsubasa. She was ready to pounce again to stop Kanade if needed. Kanade raised her fist again and Maria tensed at the ready. However, Kanade pounded her fist on the ground. She hunched over, hiding her face as she beat the ground.

“Damn it! I know that..! I know all of that..!” Kanade yelled out furiously. Maria could just see tears leaking out of Kanade’s eyes.  “But I wanted him to hurt as much as I did..! He doesn’t deserve any mercy..!!” She slammed her fist down one last time, her whole body trembling as she stayed hunched over. She looked like she was prostrating herself before them as she cried out her frustrations. Maria hesitated for a moment, looking down at the prone form of Kanade cautiously. She then took a deep breath and approached Kanade, kneeling beside her and placing a hesitant hand on her back. She felt Kanade’s muscles tense underneath her touch before she looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes full of sorrow.

“Have you calmed down?” Maria asked her bluntly. Kanade didn’t answer but sat up, looking away and drawing her knees to herself. It seemed that Kanade wasn’t going to go berserk again and Maria felt relief. She stood back up again, giving Kanade a lingering glance before she remembered Tsubasa. Chris and Hibiki were already fussing over Tsubasa who was softly assuring them she was okay. Kirika and Shirabe came up to Maria, each of them grabbing onto her arms, as if seeking for reassurance that it was okay now. They seemed to be scared of Kanade. 

“It’s okay.” Maria told them quietly, though there was still the ever-present buzz of anxiety in her mind as she was reminded quite painfully that Serena had disappeared. However, Maria forced herself to calm down as there were still people counting on her. Plus, with Tsubasa injured and Kanade pretty much of out of commission, she couldn’t just leave them no matter how much she wanted to.  “Are you both unhurt?”

“We’re okay.” Shirabe said quietly, nodding.

“But what about Serena..?” Kirika asked, a troubled look on her face.

“I’m sure she’s okay.” Maria half-lied. Though it’s true that Serena went missing, she wasn’t a helpless child. She had her magic and would most likely be safe from danger. At least, that’s what Maria was telling herself over and over to keep calm.

“You should go and help out the prisoners. I’ll check on Tsubasa and the others.” Maria said with a smile that she wasn’t really feeling right now. However, the sight of it seemed to soothe Kirika and Shirabe’s worries as they smiled back and scurried to the huge cage.

Maria turned to where Tsubasa was being supported partially by Chris. Hibiki already came running to Kanade’s side, hugging her and talking to her with a worried expression on her face.

“Are you alright, Tsubasa?” Maria asked, her face unknowingly melting in concern.

“I’m alright,” Tsubasa replied, giving a miniscule shake of her head as she straightened up.

“Geez, don’t bother lying. Even I can tell you’ve got a concussion.” Chris rolled her eyes, keeping a steady hand on Tsubasa’s arm.

“I’m fine.” Tsubasa insisted, looking over at Kanade who was as silent as a grave with a sullen expression on her face. Hibiki was coaxing her to talk but she would not respond except for shaking her head.

“You should rest, Tsubasa.” Maria said, briefly placing a hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “I have to go and find Serena now.” She could not delay any longer. “I’m leaving Kirika and Shirabe to help here.” Maria looked at Chris, wordlessly telling her to take care of the two. Chris gave a silent nod in reply.

“No wait, I’ll go with you.” Tsubasa then said decisively, looking up at Maria with a determined expression. “It would be dangerous to go alone.” She argued.

“But you’re injured.” Maria pointed out firmly. With a blow to the head like that, it was quite amazing that Tsubasa hadn’t lost consciousness yet. “You should stay here and rest.”

“I am fine.” Tsubasa repeated firmly. She had this look of stubbornness that Maria was weary of.

“You need to have your injury treated first!” Maria insisted. “You can barely even walk!”

“But it would be foolish for you to go alone! You are not familiar with the area outside!” Tsubasa retorted stubbornly. Maria frowned, unable to think of a comeback for that one.

“I’ll take Chris instead!” Maria said instead, looking desperately at Chris who shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” Chris said, sounding unconcerned as she crossed her arms. However, she was looking at Tsubasa with a worried gleam in her eyes.

“...I’m the one who swore to protect you…” Tsubasa then said sullenly, looking away from Maria like a petulant child. Maria’s mouth dropped open in surprise at that, her cheeks suddenly flaming up while Chris snorted a little, shaking her head.

“Well, unless you get your wounds fixed you aren’t going anywhere.” Chris said sternly. Tsubasa looked like she was going to retort to that when someone politely cleared their throat.

“Does someone need medical assistance here..?” A meek voice then asked from behind them, startling each of them to turn back. The woman they saw earlier in the cage was there, supported by Kirika and Shirabe. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, and even at first glance, Maria could tell that she was a foreigner. She looked to be in bad shape, her simple black and purple kosode torn and dirty. There were already hastily wrapped bandages around her arms and legs, most likely the handwork of Kirika and Shirabe. Her greenish-blonde hair was lanky and matted, her pale face a bit sickly looking, like she hadn’t eaten in some time. However, her azure eyes were brilliant and determined in the fire light.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Shirabe asked the unknown woman in concern.

“I’m okay, thank you to the both of you.” The woman smiled, carefully standing up on her own. “My name is Elfnein Malus Dienheim and I’m a doctor. I could provide some medical assistance.” She introduced herself and Maria thought that her name sounded German.

“You yourself are not looking too well.” Tsubasa pointed out dryly. Elfnein just shrugged and smiled almost sheepishly.

“I’m alright. I can still do my duties, and you look like you’re in need of a doctor.” Elfnein assured. Maria shook her head a little, recovering from Tsubasa’s words before she focused on Elfnein. She thought that they shouldn’t let Elfnein do anything strenuous since she seemed to still be in bad shape but she was also worried about Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked like she was going to protest and Maria automatically opened her mouth.

“You should get checked.” Maria cut through before Tsubasa could utter a word. Tsubasa scowled at that and Maria gave her the sternest look she could muster, the one she remembered her father used to give her Serena when they were being rowdy and disobedient when they were younger. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, neither backing down until Tsubasa gave a soft sigh and lowered her gaze in submission. 

Maria watched as Elfnein fussed over Tsubasa, checking over the bleeding wound that she had with a gentle yet experienced hand. Elfnein softly asked questions of Tsubasa as she was given a long strip of bandage by Kirika. They seem to have found some medical supplies in crates near the cage.

“I’ve dressed your wounds so you should be okay. You have a mild concussion so please don’t force yourself.” Elfnein said, the bandage now wrapped around Tsubasa’s head neatly.

“Thank you.” Tsubasa murmured and Maria nodded in approval now that Tsubasa was taken care of.

“Elfnein was it? You should also get some rest…” Maria turned to Elfnein in concern. Elfnein was in a bad shape yet she still put others before herself. Maria already felt deep gratitude for her.

“Don’t worry, Maria! We’ll take care of her!” Kirika said, smiling brilliantly at Elfnein. 

“Maria, you have to go and find Serena.” Shirabe reminded her quietly and the calm that Maria managed to cobble together earlier drained away fast.

“Yes, I must find her quickly.” Maria said, worry now seeping into her voice.

“As you wanted, I’ve been treated.” Tsubasa spoke up strongly, looking fiercely at Maria and Chris. “You will not stop me from accompanying you, I presume?” Maria and Chris let out identical sighs. Tsubasa still would not back down and they were wasting time as is already.

“Don’t forget though that it’s our job to protect you…” Chris grumbled, her words barely inaudible to Maria. Maria raised an eyebrow at her in confusion but Chris just waved them away. Tsubasa seemed to not have heard the mumbled words and just took hold of her katana in her hand, preparing to draw it any moment.

“We’ll be fine here, I’ll take care of them with the idiot.” Chris nodded to Maria, wordlessly assuring her that she will take care of everyone else and the prisoners with Hibiki.

Maria frowned again, torn between wanting to argue and letting it go as she felt the pressing need to find Serena get stronger and stronger as time passed.

“You shouldn’t push yourself.” Maria chided, trying again. Tsubasa shrugged Chris’ hand away before standing up on her own. She planted her feet on the ground stubbornly, jutting her chin as she looked at Maria defiantly.

“I am fine. We’ve already wasted enough time. You cannot go out there alone, Maria.” Tsubasa said firmly. Knowing that what Tsubasa said was true, Maria sighed. 

“Alright Tsubasa, will you please accompany me to find Serena?” Maria finally caved, asking her formally with a slight incline of her head.

“Of course.” Tsubasa said importantly. “My job is to protect you.” She looked as serious as ever, the effect only slightly ruined by the bandages wrapped around her head. Maria willed herself not to get flustered at those words, wondering why they always affected her so.

Tsubasa then smiled at that and she turned to the silent Kanade who was now sitting down on the ground. Tsubasa walked surprisingly smoothly as she approached Kanade. Maria wasn’t particularly surprised when Tsubasa fell to her knees to hug Kanade, silently giving her support. Kanade went rigid, before reluctantly relaxing and hugging Tsubasa back lightly.

“We’ll be back soon with Serena.” Maria heard Tsubasa say lowly to Kanade. Kanade bobbed her head once and Tsubasa let her go.

“Let’s go, Maria.” Tsubasa said and Maria nodded in agreement.

* * *

Serena was terrified as Maria dragged her away from their parents. She didn’t want to leave them, there was something that told her that if they left, she wouldn’t be able to see her parents again. However, Maria had been insistent and they finally ran through the corridors, crying out for help. But the corridors were empty and Serena heard the footsteps of a man running after them. She looked back once and regretted it instantly. A masked man was gaining on them with his long strides, his axe threateningly raised high.

He then caught up with them and Maria pushed Serena away to confront him. Serena stumbled before her back was pressed against the wall, watching as the man barely missed hitting her sister. Serena was terrified, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Maria was brave, she took a spear from one of the suits of armor nearby and pointed it at the man. The man, however, was unfazed, continuing to lumber ahead to attack Maria. Serena realized that with the heavy spear, Maria was a sitting duck. Serena didn’t even know what she was doing as she took off her shoe and hurled it at the man to try and distract him.

“Hey!” Serena yelled, desperately trying to get his attention. It worked, he paused and was about to turn around when Maria drove the spear through his stomach. Serena’s eyes widened as she saw blood spurt out from the wound, some of it getting on Maria’s dress. Serena immediately felt sick and strange, her hand instinctively coming up to her own stomach, like she felt the whisper of pain on her stomach, but it was gone almost immediately. She didn’t have time to dwell on that however when the man continued to lumber forward, disregarding his grievous wound. Maria stepped back but she stumbled and fell on her butt helplessly, sheer terror on her face.

Serena realized in that instant that Maria was going to die and she could do nothing about it. She felt terror and she felt her heart screaming. “Maria-neesan!” The scream was ripped from her throat, calling out in horror for her sister. She didn’t want Maria to die! She stretched out her hand futilely, desperately reaching out for Maria. There had to be something she could do..! A weapon, where was a weapon when she needed it? And then, as if in response to her desperate internal plea, she felt heat bloom in her heart. She almost staggered as heat seared through her veins, filling her with power. Everything was awash in silver light. 

It felt like an eternity to Serena, time seemingly suspended as something powerful crackled under her very skin, her fingers tingling as though something inside her was begging to be released. She didn’t think as the light fell away and she flicked her wrist, mimicking the movement that she had seen her mother use hundreds of times before. The easy and fluid movement of her throwing her dagger, a skill that she had been teaching to her two daughters. Silver light formed in Serena’s hand, immediately taking a crude yet familiar shape of a dagger that then flew through the air, aiming straight for the assailant’s head.

Suddenly, time came rushing back and Serena’s eyes widened in shock as the dagger pierced through the man’s skull. There was a split second of phantom pain, only to be replaced by an empty feeling. The sickening smell of blood grew stronger and the man crumpled. Serena wanted to recoil back in horror but her feet were glued to the ground. There was no doubt in her mind that the man was dead and the more horrible realization that Serena felt the exact moment he died. The dagger made of light then disappeared, leaving behind a bloody mess of crushed skull and brain matter. Serena fell to her knees, unable to avert her gaze from the terrible sight. Blood was everywhere, and Serena felt like it coated all her senses. It was as if she could taste the metallic taste on her tongue, the sickening smell making her dizzy, the rich red flowing through her hands and her ears picking up on the sound of it dripping to the floor. She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. 

Her hands still tingled and crackled with energy, as if pleased with their first display of power. Serena’s vision swam as tears blurred her eyes and her body suddenly felt extremely heavy as the power receded. She swayed as the darkness came for her and she collapsed to the ground.

“Serena!” Maria’s voice was faint, before she knew no more.

* * *

Serena gulped in huge amounts of air as she materialized in the middle of the forest, silver light crackling all around her like jagged bolts of lightning. Trees toppled and fell as the silver light literally exploded as soon as Serena appeared.  She staggered as she landed on her feet, almost falling to her knees. Within seconds she was drenched, the rain pelting her in full force. Serena didn’t notice any of it, fighting the urge to retch as the scent of blood clung to her senses. The magic underneath her skin sang impatiently and restlessly, wanting to be let loose. Serena gripped her arms tightly, hunching over as she desperately gathered any semblance of control over her body. Memories clouded her mind, an event long forgotten, one that she knew happened but had no memory of.

She could barely breathe, her heart racing with fear and disgust. Blood. There had been so much blood, the bandit was covered in his own blood. There wasn’t as much blood as the one in her suddenly recovered memories, but it was enough for the memory to get triggered. It felt the same, her senses telling her of the smell and taste of blood. There was also that feeling of near emptiness as the bandit’s life started to slip away. She hated that feeling of emptiness, having forgotten what had caused it but it was still so familiar after all this time.  It brought her back and she wanted nothing more than to get away.

She dug her nails into her arms, welcoming the pain just so that she could be distracted from that empty feeling and the reminder of blood. Her careful control was in shambles, and Serena’s magic longed to burst forth from its prison, anxious and impatient to get rid of a threat that wasn’t physically there.

“Over here! Someone’s there!” Serena was startled at the unmistakable shout of someone was heard through the din of the rain. Shouts of others answered the first, making Serena look up in fear. A half dozen men were unmistakable even in the rain, the silvery glow of crackling magic around Serena helping her see. They were all armed similarly to the bandits that she helped dispatched earlier. Panic and fear lanced through Serena while magic that she could barely control coiled around her like a protective snake.

The men all stopped their advance, gaping at Serena in a mixture of fear and wonder. “What manner of sorcery..?” The same man who shouted out earlier asked in alarm.

“A witch..! There’s a witch among us!” Another yelled, revulsion now mingling with the fear. Serena knew none of them, but the hate and fear in their eyes made her flinch away. They all readied their weapons, wearily advancing through toppled trees. One notched an arrow in a longbow and fired, heading straight for Serena’s head. It didn’t even get near her when silver lightning flashed and the arrow disintegrated into dust.

“Stop! Don’t come near the witch!” Someone yelled, frightened. “She’ll kill us all!”

“A witch…” She repeated to herself, sorrow and pain rending her voice. “Someone who is condemned…” Serena then looked up into the sky, the rain falling on her face.

* * *

Serena winced as Nastassja slapped her hand, the ball of silver light she had been playing with dissipating into nothingness.

“Serena! What have I told you about showing your magic so carelessly?!” Nastassja said sharply, her stern eyes narrowed at Serena.

“I-I’m sorry, Mom.” Serena stuttered a little, gripping her hands close to her chest. “I couldn’t help it… It just… itches.” Serena couldn’t explain the compulsion that she felt ever since she woken up one day suddenly having magic powers and with the news that her parents had died. Serena had been confused and heartbroken, remembering barely anything of the night that the castle’s defenses were breached and her parents killed. Maria could hardly bear to speak of that time, lost in her own grief.

Her newfound magic however was the distraction that Serena craved. It felt like something that had been locked within her had been freed. The silver light coming to life in her palms almost as easily as breathing. It fascinated her as she experimented and played with it for hours, entertaining and aweing Maria. It was one of the few things that could make Maria smile despite their loss.

“Listen to me Serena. Magic is very rare and misunderstood by most people. You cannot let just anyone see it.” Nastassja cautioned her. “They would come to fear and despise you.”

“But I-” Serena was flabbergasted, how could that be? Her magic brought Maria and Serena joy when their parents were lost.

“They will all see you as a dangerous witch.” Nastassja’s voice lowered to a hiss, interrupting Serena. “They will condemn you to death. They will have you burned to death. They will have you drowned. Do you want that?”

“N-no…” Serena felt a shiver go down her spine, looking up at Nastassja fearfully. She had indeed heard of whispers, that there was a duchess that was put to death after being accused of a witch and was drowned. Not even her noble blood protected her and there were scores of others that were burned at the stake. “I don’t want to die… I’m not… I’m not a witch…”

“Then don’t ever show this to anyone else, understand?” Nastassja gripped her hand hard. Serena tried not to wince even as Nastassja’s grip tightened even more.

“Yes, Mom…” Serena said meekly, bowing her head.

* * *

“I’m not… I’m not a witch!” Serena exclaimed angrily, desperate denial on her face as her magic burst out in an explosion of light, the men practically blown away, landing in unconscious heaps all over the forest floor. Serena then ran blindly, stumbling over rocks and tree trunks, wanting to hide, wanting to go back home.

She wanted to go back to her castle, the castle where she had been locked in but was home to her. No one called her a witch there and she was free to do what she wanted. Nastassja locked her in, but she had Maria, Kirika, and Shirabe with her.

As if in response to her desires, Serena stumbled upon a cave, a different one where she had been in with the others. Silver light illuminated the darkness as she practically hurled herself in, sensing that there were no other people inside. She sat down, hiding herself in a corner as she wept.

“I’m not… I’m not a witch…” She murmured to herself, shaking her head in a futile effort to forget the memories of blood that clung to her. Instead, her mind drifted to mischievous vermilion eyes and wild red hair.

* * *

“So you know, our job as Sentinels is to protect.” Kanade gave her that charming grin, stretching her arms up above her head before leaning forward on the wooden railing at the side of the ship. Beside her, Serena shifted on her feet, her back to the railing and lightly sitting on it. Maria would probably have a heart attack if she saw Serena being this careless but she didn’t really care as she listened to Kanade.

“Our goal is never to kill. Our priority is to protect people, fight with honor and keep the peace for our land!” Kanade’s chest puffed up with pride, cocking her head at Serena with a smile.

“It’s an admirable job.” Serena said in reply, sounding impressed. She admired Kanade’s profile in the setting sun, her strong yet beautiful features standing out.

Kanade’s smile widened at the phrase and she nodded self-importantly. “Isn’t it? Our country has been ravaged with war and there’s just been so many people killing each other for territory and survival.” Kanade’s voice trailed off a little at the end, being a little more quiet. “Some just kill for the fun of it, just because they could.”

Serena could only nod, feeling horrified and not understanding why that’s even the state of the world. She didn’t understand how anyone would want to inflict such suffering on others for no reason. She could neither imagine having to kill someone else just to survive, it all sounded so horrible to her.

“So the Sentinels are all striving to make the land a better place, to protect all those who cannot protect themselves and to save people from dangerous foes. And also! To protect our honor as warriors who must not oppress those who are weaker or defeated!” Kanade proclaimed proudly and Serena could only feel admiration for the Sentinels and for Kanade whose eyes sparkled with honesty and pride.

“I want to be able to protect others too.” Serena commented quietly, looking down at her hands, the flow of magic ever present in her veins. 

“Well, think about it then! I’m sure we’ll have you! Even if you kinda suck at fighting.” Kanade grinned broadly, poking Serena’s cheek in a teasing gesture. Serena laughed, feeling amused as her magic sang happily, its fangs sheathed as Kanade touched her. She was perfectly calm and in control.

“We’ll see.” Serena hummed, her smile wider than usual.

* * *

“You liar…” Serena murmured, pulling her knees to her chest, feeling exhausted and scared. She felt a million and one emotions, from the awakening of her long lost memories, to being accused of a witch, to feeling betrayed by Kanade’s words. She couldn’t forget how Kanade had beaten up a man to near death, even as he howled at her to stop. Serena felt the blinding rage from Kanade and there was no trace of the affable and warm Kanade she had become so fond of. There was only hate and anger, and Serena was terrified of her. Serena felt so keenly alone as tears fell from her eyes, her sobs barely discernible through the sound of the wind and rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I haven't died yet haha. It was a long wait but I'm back from my self-imposed hiatus. Most likely, next chapter won't be that long of a wait anymore. And in terms of the story, Elfnein has been introduced officially, and yes, she's an adult. 
> 
> Thanks of course to SevenLol for beta-ing and helping me write this chapter! I wouldn't have been able to have this done at all without you!


End file.
